


Lo sanno tutti che le relazioni interplanetarie sono strane

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner is affected by bipolar disorder, Fake Science, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, PINING BRUCE, Pining Steve, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor is an alien, Thor it's not good at adulting let's be seriuos, UFOhunters, but the story is not about it, i hate myself for doing this BUT
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Jane Foster come ultimo desiderio prima di trasferirsi a Houston, chiede che il gruppo delle persone più intelligenti che conosce (più due cuccioli di essere umano) si unisca per dare la caccia agli alieni nel Massachusetts.Lei, ovviamente, non sa che nel gruppo c'è un vero alieno esiliato dal suo pianeta, ma questi sono dettagli.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Stavo guardando un documentario complottista /per ragioni/ e mia sorella si gira verso di me e mi dice: ehi, ci starebbe bene una fanfiction, vero? La risposta è ovviamente no, ma che importa, io l'ho scritta lo stesso. 
> 
> YOLO (anche se nessuno lo dice più, ops)

“Numero uno,” Tony alza un dito, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal quaderno che gli ha lasciato Jane. “L'Universo è un ammasso di elementi conosciuti e non conosciuti in continua espansione. Credere, o convincersi che siamo le uniche forme di vita non solo sarebbe stupido e limitante, sarebbe anche contro-producente. Nelle stelle c'è la risposta, quindi la cosa giusta è guardare verso le stelle. E per questo motivo ho deciso di mettere insieme le persone più intelligenti che conosco. Più due mascotte.” Chiude gli occhi, smette di leggere ad alta voce e cerca di non scoppiare a ridere. “Mi chiedo chi siano le mascotte.”  
  
“Non trovate...” Bruce si schiarisce la gola sistema gli occhiali sul naso. “Non trovate questo modo di fare di Jane abbastanza melodrammatico?”  
  
“Spero soltanto di non essere io la mascotte” continua Tony. “Nel senso che io sono molto carino, ma sono anche intelligente. Voglio essere nel gruppo delle persone intelligenti. Secondo te sono nel gruppo delle persone intelligenti? Nel senso. Io già lo so che lo sono, ma voglio la conferma. Mi spiego, non puoi pensare che Jane mi considerasse solo carino. No. Aspetta. Jane mi considerava carino?”  
  
“Dovresti continuare a leggere” risponde monocorde Steve, sciogliendo l'intreccio in cui aveva incastrato le braccia. “Quindi se...”  
  
Tony ruota gli occhi e torna ad abbassare lo sguardo verso il quaderno. “Lo faccio in nome della scienza. E in nome della scienza voi dovete rimanere uniti.” Alza la testa e fa una smorfia. “Okay, qui si sta dando un po' troppe arie o sbaglio?”  
  
“Beh, è stata lei a creare dal nulla il Club delle Scienze, quindi, non so, io credo che...” Scott scrolla le spalle. Poi alza le mani e sigilla le labbra, come se lo sguardo collettivo lo avesse colpito in faccia. O minacciato, che, a questo punto, è un po' la stessa cosa. “Dicevo soltanto.”  
  
“Va bene.” Tony prende un respiro profondo, cercando di nuovo il segno sul quaderno. “Allora, qui dice: Rimanete uniti. E pensate in quello che vi scrivo. La vita. La vita al di fuori della Terra. Guardate le stelle. Trovate i suoi abitanti e vi giuro, ne sono sicura: loro sono qui. E come l'Universo ha messo insieme noi, in un modo o nell'altro, sono sicura che l'Universo ci farà incontrare loro. Prima a me che a voi, ovviamente.” Fa una smorfia. “Stiamo veramente facendo questa cosa?”  
  
“A quanto pare sì.”  
  
“Non penso cambi molto per noi.” Steve alza le spalle. “Normalmente stiamo qui a fare i compiti di Chimica e studiare per i decathlon, quindi...” Si guarda intorno.  
  
“Le cose che facciamo in questa stanza sono molto importanti, Steve.”  
  
“Non sto dicendo che non sono importanti, Tony.”  
  
“A me sembra che tu stessi dicendo questo, _Steve_.”  
  
“Non era quello che...”  
  
“Solo perché non siamo degli atleti, o perché Bruce non è esattamente il ragazzo più carino della scuola -senza offesa amico. Tu sei fantastico. Ma solo per questo non vuol dire che le cose che facciamo noi normalmente non siano cose importanti, o emozionanti. Non siamo tutti Thor, okay? E solo perché tu non...”  
  
“Calmati.” Bruce poggia una mano sulla sua spalla e Tony mette il broncio. incrociando le braccia e scivolando sullo schienale “Va tutto bene.”  
  
“In memoria di Jane stiamo iniziando una caccia all'alieno” annuncia Scott.  
  
“È l'idea più stupida che ci sia mai venuta in mente. E io sono il tipo che ha fatto sciogliere le panchine dello stadio.”  
  
“Potremmo scegliere delle tute di squadra, come i Gosthbusters. Thor già assomiglia al tipo che faceva il segretario. Però non potremmo andare in giro con quelle bruttissime tute, quindi...”  
  
“Ora che non c'è Jane siamo anche in numero pari, quindi potremmo dividerci. Quattro e quattro. Gruppi da due. Potrebbe anche aiutare a sistemare _cose_ tra di noi. Tipo il fatto che ci conosciamo appena. Non per cattiveria, ma ancora non ricordo il nome del ragazzino che _nessuno ha invitato_. ” Clint sorride di lato, ignorando volutamente Scott, che ruota gli occhi, e sistema i piedi sul tavolo. “Non ci credo che stiamo veramente proggettando una cosa del genere.”  
  
“Potremmo prima fare degli incontri per potenziare la teoria” consiglia Janet, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Non so voi, ma non sono nemmeno molto ferrata in astrofisica. L'unica che veramente aveva un po' più di conoscenze era proprio Jane e...”  
  
“Ha lasciato delle tracce sul suo quaderno” dice ancora Tony, sfogliando le pagine tra le sue mani. “Siti internet, libri, nomi di scienziati. È un inizio. Quindi...”  
  
“Perché parliamo di Jane come se fosse morta? Si è solo trasferita.”  
  
“È una buona cosa che abbiamo dei geni in squadra.”  
  
“Alla ricerca di alieni.”  
  
“Smettetela di ripeterlo, vi prego.”  
  
Bruce sospira e si gira verso Thor, che sbatte le palpebre e inclina la testa. Le voci intorno a loro iniziano ad alzarsi e tutti iniziano a discutere di quale sia la cosa migliore da fare prima, di come organizzarsi o di quanto sia stupido quello che hanno appena deciso di fare. “Tu che ne pensi?” chiede mitemente perché Thor era stato in silenzio, osservando quelli che chiama i suoi compagni di guerra. Bruce non saprebbe dire di quale guerra.   
  
“Una comune impresa ci aiuterà a stringere i legami della nostra compagnia.” Non ne sembra molto convinto, ma rimane la persona col sorriso più smagliante che lui abbia mai visto. Quindi nessuno ci fa troppo caso.  
  
Bruce alza un sopracciglio e sorride di lato. “Okay.”  
  
“Questo è lo spirito giusto” esclama Janet, congiungendo le mani. “Che i compagni di armi diventino più compagni di armi!”  
  
Bruce sospira e tutti sembrano essere molto eccitati all'idea. Beh, più o meno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. File 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si decidono le coppie che dovranno lavorare insieme. E Tony pensa che il suo vero amore possa essere un alieno.

  
“Il metodo dei bigliettini non va per niente bene” spiega Janet, grattandosi la nuca con la matita. È già calato il sole una volta da quando hanno deciso di organizzarsi per dare la caccia a qualcosa che già è lì, in mezzo a loro. Thor tace ma vorrebbe non doverlo fare. Il cameriere lascia l'ultimo frullato sul tavolo, scivolando tra le sedie con imminente grazia. Thor lo apprezza. Molti camerieri non hanno la medesima grazia di spiriti del vento. Non sulla Terra comunque. “Perché siamo un gruppo che si divide sotto molti aspetti. C'è chi va al liceo, chi al college, chi si sta specializzando in materie scientifiche e chi in materie umanistiche e chi si sta facendo le ossa in altri modi. Visto che questo dovrebbe essere un viaggio alla scoperta del mondo, penso ci sia bisogno di un equilibrio in tutti i gruppi. E un interscambio tra di noi, in modo che non ci isoliamo. Ad esempio. Io voglio bene sia a Tony che a Bruce, ma è più che evidente che una delle cose che adorano fare di più nella vita è isolarsi. Motivo per cui non dovrebbero essere assegnati nella stessa unità.”  
  
“Unità?” Steve si allunga per afferrare uno dei frullati rosei al centro del tavolo.  
  
“È una metafora militare?” Thor sorride di lato, iniziando a bere nell'attesa di una risposta da uno dei suoi compagni.   
  
Uno dei motivi per cui il compagno Anthony si prende gioco di lui da quando sorge il sole nella parte più a Est del Massachusetts fino a quando non tramonta nel punto più a Ovest visibile a occhio nudo, è che Thor sembra interloquire con i suoi compagni come se fosse un uomo del 1500. Come se fosse appena uscito dalle opere di Shakespeare, sono le sue esatte parole, prima che le sue labbra si pieghino in una risata e la mano si posi su una delle sue spalle, come a ricordargli il loro status di compagni e amici. Quel che Thor trova molto divertente è che lui ha veramente appreso così l'inglese. Attraverso parole altisonanti e la drammaticità che scorre nelle vene della sua famiglia, come le piccole correnti di acqua dolce che circondava la sua enorme dimora, a casa. Loki, il suo adorato fratello credeva che conosce il linguaggio di popoli stranieri lo avrebbe aiutato nella sua marcia verso la conquista dei mondi intorno a lui e per conquistare il mondo più importante agli occhi di entrambi i fratelli. L'amore di loro madre. Non che la possibilità di essere visto, o, almeno, essere sentito e compreso. Thor ha amato suo fratello quando erano compagni di stanza. Lo ama adesso nella distanza che loro padre ha messo tra lui e la sua famiglia, come ama sua madre, come l'odio non riesce a eclissare l'amore per suo padre.   
  
“Vuol dire che ci divideremo in gruppi di due?” chiede Clint in uno scatto veloce verso Natasha, che ruota gli occhi, solo per poi sorridere verso il ragazzo. “Posso prenotare Nat? So portare il caffè e non mi metterò in mezzo alle tue indagini, giuro.”  
  
Janet lancia loro uno sguardo truce, sfogliando il quaderno che Jane ha lasciato loro, come un pegno di una responsabilità che ha passato loro. “Io, Scott, Tony e Bruce potremmo essere le guide scientifiche, se vogliamo chiamarle così. Mentre Steve, Clint, Thor e Natasha potrebbero essere le guide del cuore.”  
  
“Diciamo così” si intromette Anthony, facendo scorrere le dita sulla cannuccia prima di farla ballare tra le sue mani. Era troppo tempo che non parlava e Steven stava iniziando a osservarlo con premura e preoccupazione, come se si stesse chiedendo cosa avesse in testa. Anche lui si domanda spesso che cosa succede nella mente del compagno Anthony, anche se crede che siano motivi molto differenti da quelli che spingono Steven a porsi queste domande. “Perché non saprei se Natasha ha veramente un cuore. Posso prenotare Thor?”  
  
L'espressione del volto di Janet si chiude quando le suo sottili sopracciglia si riavvicinano e gli angoli delle sue labbra si piegano lentamente verso il basso. “Ho già fatto i calcoli, tesoro” dice, e sembra volersi scusare. Poi si gira verso il resto del gruppo e cerca di mantenere un sorriso. “E prima che possiate dire qualcosa, lo so che questi test non sono da prendere alla lettera. Ma è un modo per scegliere chi finisce con chi. E secondo i test di personalità, e i nostri trascorsi e visto che ci saranno momenti come questi in cui parleremo dei risultati, voglio che le persone nella coppia abbiano un motivo per diventare più vicini. Vero, Thor? Stringere i legami con i nostri commilitoni!”  
  
“Quindi, cosa?, hai messo me e Clint insieme, tanto per dire?” Scott stringe la linea delle labbra e lancia intorno a lui delle occhiate alla ricerca di un aiuto che non arriva da nessuno dei presenti. Preferiscono tutti gustarsi la bibita colorata, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo basso.   
  
Bruce soprattutto. Bruce Banner si stringe nelle sue spalle e sembra star desiderando di diventare piccolo come un insetto e non tornare mai più in questo mondo che lo vede come un ragazzo che spreca lo spazio.   
  
Janet si schiarisce la gola e passa il quaderno di Jane a Anthony, che sembra essere molto desideroso di non ascoltarla più. È di nuovo in silenzio, e di nuovo la cosa sembra molto sospetta, ma Thor si fida del suo giudizio, nonostante la sua giovane età e il suo modo di comportarsi apparentemente senza responsabilità. Thor e Anthony hanno passato molto tempo insieme, quando Jane abitava lì. Adesso il loro rapporto si è scolorito, come le maglie che usi per molto tempo e che dal tanto lavarle iniziano ad avere dei buchi e dopo non le indossi più. È così che sembra scadere lentamente il loro rapporto. Il che è molto triste. “Ma solo perché avete delle divergenze che penso che se passaste del tempo insieme non ci sarebbero più. In più, Clint va al liceo, Scott al college. Entrambi avete un buon occhio per i dettagli e l'equazione dice che lavorerete bene insieme.”  
  
“Che razza di equazione è?” chiede Steve, arricciando le labbra e tirando la schiena all'indietro. “Non eravate voi a dire che la maggior parte delle volte che la matematica e la natura umana è -come avevate detto? Spazzatura?”  
  
“Avevamo detto merda, Steve. Ma puoi continuare a non dire parolacce, non ti preoccupare.” Anthony inclina leggermente la testa e sorride con quel sorriso che vuol dire che in realtà non vuole sorridere. Sembra un po' il canto dell'usignolo. Assomiglia a quelle figure retoriche che le persone usano quando parlano e che chi li ascolta non riesce a capire immediatamente. Steven sbatte velocemente le palpebre, quasi fosse stato colpito al petto dalle parole di Anthony, che continua a sorridere con una sfumatura d'innocenza che deve provenire dall'età. Thor se lo deve ricordare sempre, quando Anthony parla e legge ad alta voce i suoi articoli o quando sembra concentrato davanti a un ventilatore che funziona a scatti. Anthony Stark è praticamente un infante. Forse dovrebbero ricordarselo anche gli altri. “Entro poche settimane avrai detto così tante parolacce che dovrai tornare a casa a lavarti la bocca” borbotta ancora, rubando il frappè di Bruce, che nel suo oscuro silenzio continua a guardare il tavolo e non proferire parola.   
  
“Perché noi saremmo la seconda coppia, giusto?”  
  
Janet alza le spalle e sembra star chiedendo di nuovo scusa con lo sguardo. “Tony è così poco maturo e Steve sembra più vecchio di quello che è e...”  
  
“Vorrei che tu non ricominciassi con questa storia.” Anthony aggrotta le sopracciglia e lancia un'occhiata a Bruce, dandogli una spallata gentile. Poi scrolla teatralmente le spalle e chiede, con un bel po' di apprensione mal celata dietro un sorriso che non dovrebbe essere lì: “Orsacchiotto Bruce con chi sta?”  
  
“Con Thor.” Janet si umidifica le labbra e sembra essere alla ricerca di approvazione da entrambe le parti. Bruce Banner, col quale ha scambiato due chiacchiere solo quando Jane gli aveva chiesto di attenderla all'uscita di un laboratorio di cui non ricorda il nome, alza velocemente le spalle, mentre Anthony annuisce. “Penso che andrà bene. No?”  
  
La risposta è un grugnito poco convinto da parte dei ragazzi intorno al tavolo, ma lo spirito di Janet non verrà mai intaccato dalla mancanza di entusiasmo da parte degli altri compagni. Uno dei motivi per cui Thor è felice di averla conosciuta. È anche una fortuna che sia riuscito a entrare in un gruppo. Adesso deve mantenere la sua fortuna, facendo in modo che il gruppo di persone che lo credono abbastanza ordinario da essere loro amico non lo respingano quando verrà rivelata la sua vera identità.   
  
“Quindi iniziamo con un briefing?” chiede distrattamente Anthony, posando il secondo bicchiere di plastica trasparente sul tavolo troppo poco pulito. Di nuovo cerca di incatenare il suo sguardo vivace e colorato con quello sbiadito di Bruce, che si limita ad abbassare lo sguardo e non rispondere a parole. “Cose tipo, non lo so, come dovrebbe essere un alieno? Come dovremmo comportarci davanti a un alieno? Ad esempio. Se troviamo un alieno, non dico quando, dico se, fino a che punto possiamo arrivare? Nel senso. Possiamo limitarci al primo tipo? Al secondo? Al terzo? Possiamo essere i primi ad avere un incontro del quarto tipo? Dico soltanto perché mi piacerebbe veramente tanto avere una -beh, avete capito, no? Voglio dire. Se un alieno scendesse qui e decidesse di avere una relazione con me, e se è abbastanza affascinante, voglio dire, perché no? Avremmo il permesso di farlo? Non che voi abbiate il controllo del mio corpo ma -non vorrei infrangere nessuna regola. Cioè, sì, lo farei lo stesso, ma voglio che voi abbiate ben chiaro se sto infrangendo le regole oppure no.”  
  
“Penso che basta che tu dia il consenso e che sia legale in questo Stato” risponde con una nota di dubbio Janet, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra graziosamente arricciate.   
  
“L'età di consenso è sedici anni” si intromette Scott, poggiando pesantemente i gomiti sul tavolo e lanciando sguardi non troppo convinti alle persone intorno al tavolo.   
  
“E allora?” chiede aggressivamente Clint, con un sopracciglio alzato.   
  
Scott chiude gli occhi e fa un movimento sinistro dietro le palpebre, prima di prendere un respiro profondo. “Tony ha quindici anni” sibila, poi prende un altro respiro profondo. “L'età di consenso in tutti gli Stati Uniti è di sedici anni.”  
  
“Io ho quindici anni _e mezzo_. Però. Okay, sì, ma se l'alieno fosse un adolescente?” chiede Anthony alzando le sopracciglia in modo da far intendere qualcosa di nascosto, o sottinteso. Thor osserva come Steven ruota gli occhi, cercando invano di concentrare la sua mente su qualche altro pensiero, con un po' di fortuna qualcosa di meno assurdo di quello di cui stanno parlando. Bruce, invece, alza un lato delle labbra, e sembra star sorridendo genuinamente, mentre osserva i movimenti di Anthony. “Allora sarebbe un sì da parte di tutti?”  
  
“Non dovresti buttarti via così” commenta con un fil di voce Janet, per poi abbassare gli occhi e fingere di non aver mai detto niente.   
  
“Beh, sinceramente, io preferirei che nessuno di noi uscisse con un alieno che conosce da poco” dice Bruce, ma sta sorridendo, mentre le sue dita si intrecciano nervosamente. “Perché non saprei se l'alieno sta con te perché gli piaci per davvero o perché vuole studiare i tuoi comportamenti date certe situazioni? L'alieno deve essere lì per te, Tony. O comunque chiunque abbia deciso di stare con l'alieno.”  
  
“Okay, sì, ma questo è difficile capirlo anche con i terrestri.” Clint raccoglie i bicchieri di plastica formando un triangolo davanti a lui. “Per questo abbiamo Natasha. Il piano è: se volete uscire con un alieno, prima portatelo da Nat e poi avremo la vera risposta.”  
  
Natasha ruota gli occhi e gli lascia il bicchiere di frappè perché lui le possa far cadere come se fossero un domino. Thor osserva in silenzio, un po' come fa lei, ma il silenzio di Natasha sembra essere molto più denso, anche se non saprebbe dire per quale motivo. Natasha è l'oscurità che avvolge un fascio di luce. È qualcosa per cui Thor l'ammira e apprezza tutte le volte che la vede.  
  
“Scusa, perché dovrebbe vederlo solo lei? Se uno di voi si fidanza, anche non con un alieno, lo-barra-la voglio incontrare anche io!” protesta Janet, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre. Gira velocemente la testa da una parte all'altra, facendo volare i suoi capelli intorno al suo viso. “N-non lo trovo giusto!” sembra star per gridare. La risposta di Natasha è sbattere molto lentamente le palpebre e fare un cenno a Clint, che tira un fazzoletto verso i bicchieri, i quali barcollano appena.   
  
“Potremmo incontrarlo tutti” consiglia Steve, nonostante i suoi occhi siano accuratamente appoggiati sul tavolo e non sul gruppo intorno a quello. “O incontrarla.”  
  
“Io lo posso accettare soltanto se il partner, e sono neutro qui, è un alieno” afferma Anthony e alza i palmi delle mani. “Altrimenti non capisco perché dovrebbe essere affar vostro.”  
  
“Potremmo indicare un esperto di alieni tra noi. Così potremmo essere tutti molto sicuri di star o non star uscendo con degli alieni.” Clint sorride. “E io suggerisco Nat.”  
  
“No” risponde frettolosamente Janet, raddrizzando la schiena e schiarendosi la gola. Si accarezza la fronte con due dita e sospira come se stesse portando sulle spalle l'intero Universo. “Potremmo, non lo so, potremmo mettere la regola adesso di non uscire con un alieno.”  
  
“Ma se fosse Vero Amore?” chiede ancora Anthony, avvicinando le sopracciglia e facendo roteare gli occhi a Steven. “Non possiamo metterci contro il Vero Amore.”  
  
“Okay, mi dici perché dai per scontato che il tuo Vero Amore dovrebbe essere un alieno adulto dal genere non specificato?” chiede Scott e sembra iniziare a essere un pochino preoccupato per il compagno Anthony, che scoppia in una risata troppo rumorosa.   
  
“Va bene, io non ho mai detto adulto” chiarifica il giovane, alzando un dito per dare un punto alla propria frase.   
  
“E comunque, scusa, perché non dovrebbe essere il suo Vero Amore?” chiede Clint con un mezzo sorriso. A volte Thor si chiede dove sia finita l'altra metà.   
  
“Trovo che sia molto plausibile che il compagno Anthony trovi il Vero Amore in un alieno” dice Thor a questo punto, sbattendo il bicchiere sul tavolo, e questo gesto fa sorridere in estasi Anthony, che incatena i loro sguardi e sembra star illuminando la stanza intorno a loro.   
  
“Thor, ti prego, non lo incoraggiare.” Steven nasconde il viso dietro le mani, sospirando pesantemente e adesso sembra che sia lui a portare sulle spalle tutto il peso del mondo e non più la graziosa Janet, che invece sorride e scuote dolcemente la testa.   
  
“Se Anthony vedrà in una creatura aliena il Vero Amore sarei lieto di incontrarlo e rassicurarlo sulle sue intenzioni, ricordando a codesto extraterrestre adolescente senza genere che il nostro adorato compagno Anthony è una creatura altrettanto preziosa, soprattutto per i qui presenti, e che colui che lo ferirà verrà incontro alla nostra furia cieca.”   
  
“Okay, no.” Bruce sorride e scuote la testa. Thor lo osserva e intravede la luce del suo sorriso che forse non illumina l'intera stanza, così come lo fa il sorriso di Anthony, ma che sembra una luce fioca che deve essere protetta. Sembra che abbia visto oltre le sue parole. Forse ha scoperto che l'alieno è Thor. O forse non l'ha compreso. Spera non lo abbia compreso.   
  
“Però, vedi Tony?” Steven si affaccia, superando il corpo di Janet che è l'unico ostacolo per poter creare un collegamento visivo con Anthony. “Anche Thor dice che dovrebbe essere _adolescente_.”  
  
Clint fa una smorfia che sembra essere bloccata tra il disgusto e il frustrato. “Ma fa' un po' meno l'ipocrita” borbotta, prima che Natasha lo colpisca col gomito e lo cheti.   
  
“Ma se il bacio è considerato un incontro del quarto tipo, il petting è...”  
  
“No, no no, no no no no!” esclama Scott alzando le mani, per poi tapparsi le orecchie e chiudere gli occhi. “Andiamo avanti, vi prego.”  
  
“Io parlo di petting pesante” continua Anthony, cercando di sopprimere una risata.   
  
“Parliamo delle zone che dobbiamo coprire, che ne dite?”   
  
“E chi mette i telescopi e roba scientifica?”  
  
“Però sulla cosa dell'alieno come Vero Amore sembrava un tema interessante.”  
  
“Ma poco pratico.”  
  
“A volte mi chiedo perché siamo amici.”  
  
“Anche noi ti vogliamo bene, Nat.”  
  
E la conversazione è terminata in questo modo, mentre il cameriere si materializza di fronte a loro, con la stessa grazia con cui era scomparso poco tempo prima, come se stessa danzando sul pavimento, con il suo taccuino e la maschera di una sorriso, chiedendo se vogliono altri frappè, mentre la sua espressione si addolcisce, per qualche oscura ragione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. File 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Tony parla di esercizi per conoscersi e legare tra amici.

Anthony è quel tipo di fanciullo che riempie lo spazio con rumore e luce e Thor si è chiesto più volte a che cosa lo paragonerebbe per far comprendere una creatura simile alla sua adorata madre. Aveva pensato alla luce potente del sole di Asgard quando la mattina canta perché tutti si sveglino e nessuno rimanga a poltrire nel letto, ma il sole possiede un'energia pura di cui non gode Anthony. Aveva pensato alle stanze di luce che creava Loki quando era annoiato e non voleva far entrare nessuno, per rimanere solo, ma quella luce, per quanto fosse potente, era artificiale e tenuta sotto controllo. Il compagno Anthony non può essere tenuto sotto controllo, non come la maggior parte delle persone desidererebbero. E quindi, forse, probabilmente, non potrà mai spiegare alla sua famiglia cosa fosse avere a che fare con Anthony Stark, così come non riuscirebbe a spiegare l'amico Bruce Banner, anche se per il motivo opposto, si dice. Secondo l'opinione di Clint Barton Bruce e Anthony sarebbero come il giorno e la notte, o come la luna e il sole. Ma, sempre secondo i pensieri di Thor, è impossibile vedere un sole e una luna insieme per così tanto tempo. È impossibile che il sole e la luna si amino così tanto da non separarsi quasi mai. È anche impossibile comprendere perché Bruce adori così tanto la compagnia di Anthony, quando sembra essere molto chiaro che Anthony devii tutta l'attenzione in una stanza con la sua luce troppo chiara, troppo potente, troppo rumorosa, troppo luminosa.

“Okay, allora ero a New York,” blatera Anthony, prendendo sotto braccio Bruce, mentre camminano in una strada che scompare nelle ombre dei lampioni. “C'era questo ragazzo che stava in un orfanotrofio. Mi pare che era il Saint Agnes. Allora sì, ero scappato di casa, diciamo così. In realtà ero scappato da una delle solite notti da ballo e beneficenza di mia mamma, che sono una rottura di scatole, soprattutto per uno tipo me, okay? Va bene. Allora c'era questo ragazzino che stava in -mi pare che fosse il giardino di una Chiesa, non saprei dirvi e questo ragazzino era tipo, okay, cieco. Visto che non sapeva chi fossi e io non sapevo chi fosse siamo stati lì, fermi a guardare il nulla. Anche perché lui era cieco. Aveva un buon senso dell'umorismo, perché abbiamo fatto battute su questa cosa e lui ha riso a tutte e sembrava veramente felice di poterle fare. Allora. Mi chiede, ehi, Tony, mi fai un favore? Tu come lo vedi questo quartiere? Era uno dei quartieri più malfamati di New York, voglio dire, la chiamano Hell's Kitchen e non penso che lo facciano perché è divertente. Allora io inizio a descriverla ma, ho pensato il mio amico Thor, chissà come l'avrebbe descritta. Nel senso, sì, più o meno penso di sapere come lo avrebbe descritto Bruce, o Scott, o anche Janet, perché anche se non vediamo il mondo nello stesso modo, nessuno parla come te, sai Thor? Allora ora sto pensando. Perché non ci descrivi quello che vediamo mentre torniamo ai dormitori? Che dici? Poi se vuoi io e Bruce -cioè, dopo Bruce potrebbe descriverti la strada. Potrebbe aiutarvi a -perché dovete essere compagni di ricerca, capito? Nel senso, magari aiuta per costruire la fiducia, non lo so.”

“Farai la stessa cosa con Steve?” chiede Bruce, con un sorriso minuscolo e decisamente infelice. Anthony fa una smorfia e allunga la gamba per poi dare un passo molto più lungo di quello che avrebbe dato normalmente e trascinando Bruce nel fare la stessa cosa.

“La differenza tra Thor e Steve è che Thor è un bravo ragazzo che mi piace, come dice lui, _genuinamente_ ” risponde Anthony ruotando gli occhi. “E che dovrete passare del tempo insieme e -non lo so. Vorrei che andaste d'accordo perché, non so se lo sai Orsetto B, ma Thor è davvero un gran bravo ragazzo e sembro piacergli. Quindi vorrei che vi piaceste.”

“E, secondo la tua alta opinione, un buon modo per consolidare il nostro legame sarebbe descrivere ciò che gli occhi di entrambi vedono?”

“È un esercizio per vedere come voi vedete il mondo?” prova a convincerli Anthony, per poi mostrare i denti in un sorriso che sembra essere nervoso quanto un peccatore in Chiesa. Non ha mai capito la metafora, ma le persone sembrano capirla perfettamente, quindi l'ha rapidamente inglobata nel suo modo di parlare. “Non è una cosa, non lo so, buona?”

Bruce sospira, guardandosi intorno. “Va bene, okay, d'accordo.” Prende un respiro profondo e si gira verso Thor. È la prima volta che lo fa, che sembra voler parlare con lui e soltanto con lui. Di solito c'è sempre qualcun altro, una persona dietro la quale nascondersi, o che possa dire quello che lui ha pensato. Torna a guardare davanti a lui, mentre Anthony lo libera dalla presa al braccio e inizia a camminare poco poco più lentamente, come se volesse rimanere, per una volta nella sua corta vita, indietro. In pochi secondi, sembra che ci debba essere solo Bruce, che sembra faticare a riempire il campo visivo di Thor. “Davanti a noi c'è una strada, una strada lunga e deserta. Mi piace che sia deserta. Se ci fossero state tante persone non sarebbe stato naturale. Perché è buio. Ma non veramente buio, perché ci sono i lampioni. Sinceramente penso che sia una strada veramente molto comune, senza niente di speciale. Ci sono degli alberi ai lati. Querce, in realtà. Immagino che chiunque abiti in questo quartiere abbia deciso di piantare o importare qualsiasi tipo di quercia. C'è quella rossa, quella bianca, addirittura quella nera. Quercus rubra, alba e velutina. Uhm, non penso sia stata una bella mossa, detto tra noi. Infatti le querce non crescono solo in altezza, ma anche in volume. Più crescono più -ecco, appunta, vedi le crepe per la strada? Sono probabilmente la conseguenza delle radici delle querce. Voglio dire, se vuoi abbellire il quartiere con degli alberi pianta degli alberi che possono effettivamente crescere in città. Questa è, santo cielo, questa una delle idee peggiori che io abbia mai visto prendere. Okay. Ci sono case. Case tutte uguali. Una dietro l'altra. E penso di non riuscire a vedere niente di più.”

“È una delle descrizioni più tristi che io abbia mai sentito” commenta Anthony da dietro le loro spalle, con le mani dietro la schiena e un passo che sembra ricadere in un saltellato.

“Io credo fosse una descrizione più che adeguata.” Thor sorride, lanciando un'occhiata alle sue spalle, mentre Anthony allarga il sorriso e alza le sopracciglia verso Bruce, che sbatte le palpebre e sembra aver deciso di studiare ogni movimento di Thor. “Non conoscevo i termini scientifici per chiamare le querce con un nome meno comune e più nobile.”

“Beh, penso tocchi a te” risponde Bruce, ma i suoi occhi non smettono di studiarlo. Deve essere la prima volta che attira la sua attenzione.

“Vedo un terribile deserto e una strada tortuosa che porterà, finalmente, voi due a casa.”

Bruce e Anthony rimangono in silenzio, nell'attesa che Thor continui a parlare, cosa che lui non fa. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, sbattendo le palpebre e alzando il suo sguardo verso di lui, a fare una muta domanda che riecheggia anche nel silenzio dell'amico Anthony. “Tutto qui?” chiede.

“E le figure retoriche, i tuoi giri di parole, le frasi nobili che usi normalmente?”

“Beh, voglio dire,” Bruce inclina la testa e stanno continuando a camminare, quindi deve essere poco vantaggioso continuare a osservarlo così da vicino e così insistentemente. “È stato nobile e lapidario.”

Thor alza un lato delle labbra e Bruce sembra essere un buon compagno per la caccia a se stesso. “Vi ringrazio” dice, accennando un inchino con la testa. Ed è in quel momento che vede come le mani del ragazzo accanto a lui, infilate nelle pieghe della giacca a cui si tengono come se fosse l'ultimo scoglio prima della deriva verso l'oceano profondo, tremano leggermente. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Ti posso chiedere se il clima è troppo rigido per i tuoi gusti?” chiede, dando un passo meno lungo del suo andamento regolare, per fare in modo di rimanere al suo fianco.

Bruce lancia un'occhiata veloce in basso, verso le sue mani, che decide di infilare nelle tasche della giacca, con fare frettoloso. Lancia anche un'occhiata ad Anthony, che non sembra registrarlo, ma continua a camminare imperterrito.”No -non... va tutto bene così” risponde, stringendosi nella giacca e nelle sue spalle. “Sei gentile” dice ancora, tenendo lo sguardo basso e il passo regolare.

Da quel momento in poi, decidono di camminare e non parlare troppo. Thor era preso a pensare alle querce e a come le loro radici crescano sotto i suoi piedi anche in quel momento, e, scoprirà più tardi, Bruce pensava al suo modo di parlare, nonostante non lo ammetterà prima di intere settimane.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. File 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Thor e Steve fanno visita al laboratorio di Bruce e Tony

  
  
  
  
  
“È...” Steven sbuffa e si gratta dietro la nuca, guardandosi disperatamente intorno. “È difficile. Voglio dire, non so dove dovremmo -forse dovremmo chiamare uno dei due? Magari Tony sa dove si trova Bruce, o Bruce sa dove si trova Tony e potremmo smetterla di girare in tondo.” Inclina la testa e osserva un albero in mezzo al giardino del campus, mentre assottiglia lo sguardo. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che quella quercia si stia prendendo gioco di noi.”  
  
Thor scoppia in una fragorosa risata, dando una pacca abbastanza potente sulla spalla di Steven, che inizia a tossicchiare, ma che gli sorride di rimando. “Quest'impresa non è troppo difficile per noi, compagno Steven.” Si guarda intorno anche lui, rendendosi conto di quante persone si trovano intorno a loro, con uno zaino sulla spalla e dei libri in braccio. “Basterà trovare un aiutante e sperare che lui sappia dove si trova Quattordicesima Ala” proclama quasi esultando.   
  
“N-non quattordicesima ala sarebbe...” Si blocca a metà frase e scuote la testa, decidendo di prendere il cellulare dalle tasche della giacca e iniziando a premere sullo schermo con insistente impazienza. Thor inclina la testa e deve dire di essere affascinato dal sistema di comunicazione che i terrestri hanno sviluppato, anche perché sembra che questa non sia solamente un sistema di comunicazione, ma anche una fonte di informazioni e un attrezzo di cattura dell'immagine. È affascinante vedere come la loro tecnologia si sia evoluta e come loro terrestri lo abbiano fatto prima di questa. Steven si porta l'aggeggio all'orecchio, e attende. Thor decide di attendere insieme a lui,perché Bruce non gli ha lasciato nessun biglietto, al contrario di quello che ha fatto il compagno Anthony, solo la richiesta di portargli una bottiglietta d'acqua, missione che Thor aveva accettato con la massima serietà e il massimo impegno, quindi non saprebbe da dove iniziare la sua ricerca. “Pronto? Tony?” Dall'apparecchio provengono dei suoni che sono incomprensibili per lui. che sembrano essere così veloci che Thor non dubita che dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio ci sia l'amico Anthony. “Ci abbiamo provato, ma siamo leggermente persi” continua Steven, spostando il peso del suo corpo da una gamba all'altra e prendendo un respiro molto profondo. Ancora ci sono dei suoni indistinti, poi il silenzio. “Allora attacco.” Un suono e poi il vuoto. Steven ruota le spalle, per disperdere l'irrigidimento dei suoi muscoli. Anthony deve essere riuscito a toccare i suoi tasti nonostante non sia lì fisicamente. “Dovrebbe essere qui tra qualche minuto” borbotta, ma non ne sembra molto felice. Sembra piuttosto molto frustrato, ma è anche vero che è difficile non vederlo frustrato quando si parla di Anthony. Quindi Thor finge di non vedere, almeno per adesso preferisce che le cose vadano così, ma se Anthony e Steven vorranno parlare con lui della loro situazione, allora sarebbe più che lieto di porgere loro anche più che una semplice mano.   
  
“Trovi che la grande quercia si prenda ancora gioco di te?” chiede flettendo il muscolo e puntando il pugno verso un albero innocente, e la cosa fa sorridere Steven, che inclina la testa e sorride di un sorriso sollevato.   
  
“No, non ti preoccupare, adesso mi sembra essere una quercia simpatica” risponde e incrocia le braccia, chiudendosi in se stesso e Thor non può fare molto quando le persone si chiudono in loro stessi. Lo ha imparato crescendo con Loki. C'è una nebbia che copre gli occhi quando inizi a pensare a qualcosa attraverso la quale non tutti riescono a muoversi, e, comunque, non sempre. Quindi posa le mani sui fianchi e osserva questo posto che Bruce continua a chiamare campus, o, quando viene preso alla sprovvista, come quando sta parlando con Janet ed è molto stanco, e chiama questo posto casa. Non lo fa nessun altro.  
  
Anthony lo chiama soltanto campus, Janet dice laboratori, Scott non li chiama, mentre la sua adorata Jane si riferiva al campus come college, ma nessuno di loro l'ha mai chiamata casa. Thor è consapevole che c'è una differenza sostanziale tra casa e dimora e questo dettaglio è forse una delle poche informazioni che lo può avvicinare a questo ragazzo, nonostante nessuno dei due non parli molto. Vede che anche in questo campus ci sono gli alberi che Bruce ha chiamato querce, nonostante non siano così vicini l'uno all'altro, cosa che, per qualche ragione, rende Thor triste, anche se non per molto. In questo giardino, in mezzo a questa piccola strada che collega un edificio a un altro, ci sono veramente tante giovani vite. C'è la stessa vita che si trova, o si trovava, intorno alla sua di dimora, quando era più giovane e si affacciava dalla finestra della camera che condivideva con Loki e il rumore di metallo che sbatteva contro il metallo saliva fino in alto nel cielo azzurro e rosato e in qualche momento, tra una litigata con suo fratello e una battaglia, è riuscito a capire che solo quello sarebbe stato il canto di casa sua. Forse il chiacchiericcio di materie scientifiche fa pensare le stesse cose a Bruce. E forse questo potrebbe essere il loro punto d'incontro. La bottiglietta d'acqua che ha in mano potrebbe essere il suo dono per essere accettato in un regno altrui.  
  
“Eccolo lì” borbotta Steven, facendo sbattere le palpebre a Thor che si deve concentrare per capire di cosa e di chi sta parlando. Rimembrando che poco prima Steven aveva parlato con Anthony, inizia a cercare all'interno del suo campo visivo il fanciullo, ma deve essere sincero e dire che in un primo momento non lo riesce a trovare. “Eeeeeee lo abbiamo perso” sbuffa ancora Steven, il che fa voltare Thor verso di lui. Steven fa un cenno verso una direzione del giardino, ruotando gli occhi. Quando Thor segue il suo sguardo, vede un ragazzo col camice bianco macchiato, che parla con un ragazzo con i capelli corti e il sorriso sarcastico. Sbuffa, gesticola molto con le mani, ma una frase detta dal ragazzo lo blocca e gli fa aggrottare le sopracciglia. Poi scuote la testa e fa un movimento vago della mano e alza una spalla. Il ragazzo risponde annuendo e con qualche altra parola che sembrano essere di congedo, visto che Anthony dà un passo verso di loro, ma viene bloccato dal ragazzo che dice un'ultima battuta, che fa ridere Anthony e scuotere la testa. Steven sospira, ed è un sospiro ancora più frustrato, mentre si accarezza il retro del collo. Forse avrebbe preferito che solo Thor vedesse qualcosa del genere? O forse ha veramente tanta fretta.   
  
“Okay, sono qui” è il saluto poco formale di Anthony una volta davanti a loro. Sorride e lancia un'occhiata alle sue spalle, per vedere il ragazzo col quale ha interloquito poco prima e che ha ripreso a camminare placidamente, col capo chino sul suo cellulare. Si tocca nervosamente le tasche. “Scusate ma -io e Bruce dobbiamo mettere in ordine il laboratorio. In realtà dovrei farlo soltanto io, ma Bruce ha detto che odia quando io metto in ordine perché quello che faccio io non è mettere in ordine, o almeno lui dice così, e mi sta rinfacciando da mesi il fatto che ho perso un campione di micro-organismi, quindi,” ruota gli occhi e alza una mano senza un vero scopo. “Dovremmo,” gesticola di nuovo, indicando la strada davanti a lui e girandosi, mentre inizia a camminare. Steven e Thor non faticano a mantenere il suo passo, quindi non si preoccupa di cambiare la sua andatura. “Il professor Pym è -controlla tutte le sere che il nostro laboratorio sia in ordine, ma ci credi? Neanche fossimo dei bambini. Comunque Bruce mi ha detto che non mette in ordine finché non torno, quindi non so in che condizioni sia effettivamente il laboratorio, basta sapere che io quando lavoro lavoro e basta, non penso alle cose intorno a me, quindi, ugh, scusate per il disordine? E penso che dovremmo risistemare l'orario, perché -sbaglio o è presto?” Gira la testa verso Steven, che si schiarisce la gola, portandosi il pugno chiuso davanti alle labbra.  
  
“Sono uscito prima da scuola” risponde, grattandosi la nuca. “Di mercoledì ho l'ultima ora libera e quindi...”  
  
Anthony assottiglia lo sguardo prima di scrollare le spalle e continuare a camminare. “Ehi, chi sono io per giudicare? Anche se mi aspettavo che Capitan Perfettino aspettasse la fine delle lezioni nonostante le ore libere.” Sorride verso Thor. “L'educazione è importante, non lasciate la scuola, bambini.” Indica il palazzo alto e imponente davanti a loro, che sembra essere un misto di tante architetture, dalla più antica alla più moderna e contemporanea. “Qua è dove lavoriamo io e Bruce. Avete -siete sicuri di aver visto bene la strada? Nel senso, basta seguire la strada grigia e scegliere il palazzo che sembra essere un po' più normale. In più ci sono i cartelli. Là,” indica con la mano, “là e anche là.” Prende un respiro profondo, assicurandosi che entrambi si girino e guardino la posizione dei cartelli, per non perdersi. “Okay.” Si gira e spinge la porta per entrare e viene seguito da Steven.  
  
“Per essere un college prestigioso, assomiglia molto al mio liceo” commenta Steven, con il naso all'insù e la cosa fa sorridere Anthony.  
  
“Credo che questo sia alquanto rude, mio giovane amico” si intromette Thor, stando attento a non far sbattere nessuno di questi piccoli studenti contro di lui.   
  
“Oh, no. Ha ragione.” Anthony annuisce. “Non che io sia mai andato al liceo, ma voglio dire, la verità è che il nome dei college sono gonfiati e comprati. Le graduatorie che dimostrano per quale motivo università come, non lo so, Princeton, la Brown, l'MIT o Harvard sono delle buone università hanno pochissimo di statistiche e vera scienza dietro. Penso l'unica cosa scientifica siano i numeri che vengono gonfiati. Lo sapevi che la prima volta che hanno fatto le graduatorie hanno semplicemente chiesto ai presidi quale fosse secondo loro il college migliore? Il fatto è che se le persone pensano che tu sia migliore, pagano di più e puoi diventare davvero migliore.” Anthony lancia uno sguardo prima a Thor e poi a Steven, che mantiene uno sguardo concentrato su di lui. “Ma a volte non lo fanno. A volte è tutto fumo e niente arrosto. Voglio dire, Thor, fare apparire tante cose ma non essere poi così tanto, okay? È tutta questione di apparenze, un po' come noi loro studenti Ah ah. Siamo quasi arrivati. Essendo questo il dipartimenti di Biologia, siamo tutti qui. O almeno. La maggior parte. Scott sta dall'altra parte del campus, perché, beh, non fa Biologia, ma il laboratorio di Janet lo abbiamo appena sorpassato, sta,” si gira e punta una porta bianca, mentre continua a camminare all'indietro. “Là. Quello di Jane stava nel palazzo vicino, astrofisica, no? Era veramente un bel laboratorio. Con tutte le cartacce per terra e le lavagne scritte, veramente bello. Mi è piaciuto lavorare con lei.” Si gira di nuovo e assottiglia lo sguardo. “Noi... siamo... qui. Okay, per prima cosa ci dobbiamo decontaminare perché Bruce ha questa cosa ossessiva della pulizia e cose così. Quindi toglietevi di dosso ogni cosa, zaino, cappotto e cose così e lasciatele nell'armadietto. Io e Bruce possiamo condividerlo con voi per qualche secondo. La bottiglietta, Thor, quella bottiglietta che hai in mano, già, sì, quella, la puoi portare. È per Bruce, vero? Penso abbia finito tutta l'acqua nel laboratorio e quella del rubinetto non gliela faccio bere. Quindi, sì, beh, grazie, quella la puoi portare con te. ” La porta davanti a lui si apre automaticamente quando preme una serie di pulsanti. Poi fa cenno di entrare e di indica un armadietto basso alla loro destra. “Vedete? Questo, esattamente questo intorno a voi, è quello di cui vi parlavo prima. Howard pensa che questa sia un'università prestigiosa, ci ha mandato me e ogni laboratorio in cui ho lavorato è diventato qualcosa del genere.” Sono all'interno di una stanza di vetro. Bruce, dall'altra parte del vetro è assorto nella lettura di qualcosa, dando loro le spalle. Non sembra essere neanche una figura reale.  
  
“Molto cinico da parte tua” commenta Steven, facendo scivolare lo zaino verso terra e posandolo sull'armadietto.   
  
“I laboratori rimangono anche quando io me ne vado.” Anthony scrolla le spalle e passa loro dei sacchetti per coprire le scarpe. Thor si allunga per prenderne un paio. “Prima che mi chiediate perché io posso usare le mie scarpe e soltanto un camice che uso ovunque la mia risposta è: io posso. Okay. Siete pronti?” Inclina la testa.  
  
“Anthony, amico mio, penso che il tuo continuo chiacchierare mi abbia inebetito per qualche secondo” borbotta Thor, cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio mentre infila le scarpe prima in su una scarpa e poi su un'altra.   
  
“Sì, sei gentile. Se lo dici così potrei anche prenderlo come un complimento, e non penso fosse quello che volevi.” Preme un pulsante non troppo vistoso e una leggera brezza accarezza i capelli di tutti e tre. Il rumore delicato attira l'attenzione di Bruce, che si gira verso di loro mentre si sistema gli occhiali quadrati sul naso. Posa il libro appena in tempo per quando la porta di vetro che li divide fa un click e poi si apre. Non sorride e non mette il broncio, li osserva in silenzio e poi abbassa lo sguardo per chiudere il libro e prende in mano una matita, forse per essere sicuro di avere qualcosa da fare con le mani.   
  
“Bruce ha portato l'acqua!” Anthony gli sorride ampiamente, entrando nel laboratorio, non prima aver fatto un cenno ai due perché lo seguissero e, forse appena sorpassato quel muro di vetro, Thor si rende conto di quello di cui parlava Anthony quando si riferiva al disordine in laboratorio. “Quella è la parte di Bruce” indica il fanciullo, poi arriccia le labbra e lancia un'occhiata a Steven, che sembra solo essere inorridito dalla parte di laboratorio alle spalle del ragazzo. “Questa è la mia parte.” La voce di Anthony esce fuori dalle sue labbra con molta meno convinzione di quelle che sono uscite prima, alza un pollice per indicare il suo lato di laboratorio e poi scrolla le spalle.  
  
“Come fai a lavorare in questo...” Steven si blocca e non sembra riuscire trovare le parole giuste. Apre la bocca ma poi la chiude con un'espressione dubbiosa che fa quasi tenerezza.  
  
“Per mia personale esperienza rammento che i geni riescono a lavorare solo nel caos” commenta con una risata fragorosa. Decide di avvicinarsi a Bruce, però, perché se dividere la camera con suo fratello gli ha lasciato un insegnamento è quello di non entrare in un territorio non conosciuto.   
  
“Sì, okay” dice Bruce, con le braccia incrociate. “Ma questo genio deve dividere il laboratorio con me, il che vuol dire che deve mettere in ordine la sua parte.”  
  
“Sembra che io abbia finalmente scoperto qual è il tuo regno compagno Bruce!” esclama Thor a voce forse troppo alta, visto che il ragazzo risponde sobbalzando sul posto. Poi inclina la testa e rimane in silenzio a osservarlo per qualche secondo. Sembra confuso.   
  
“Va bene, sì” risponde frettolosamente quando si rende conto di non averlo fatto prima. Si sfila gli occhiali e si accarezza il ponte del naso. Abbassa lo sguardo e i suoi occhi si fissano sulla bottiglietta d'acqua che Thor ha ancora in mano. Si maledice mentalmente per non aver rimembrato prima la sua missione e allunga il braccio per poterla lasciare nelle mani di Bruce, che mantiene un'espressione confusa, prima di afferrarla, sempre con una sfumatura di incertezza nei suoi movimenti. “Grazie” dice alla fine, aprendo la bottiglietta e giocando con il tappo fra le dita.  
  
“Non vi è motivo per cui mi devi ringraziare” risponde Thor, puntando entrambe le mani sui fianchi e aprendo il proprio viso in un sorriso decisamente troppo ampio.   
  
“Comunque io ho finito,” continua Bruce, “se vuoi possiamo andare o...”  
  
“No!” grida Anthony dall'altra parte del laboratorio, comparendo da dietro un tavolo bianco come la luce della luna. Il ragazzo si schiarisce la gola e cerca di sorridere, piantando i palmi delle mani sul piano di lavoro. “Voglio dire, la -beh, sì, la cosa che ha detto Thor è molto importante, no? Il regno, cioè il posto in cui si è più a proprio agio, no? Magari questo aiuta il vostro, non lo so, okay?, il vostro rapporto. Sì, no, per dire, perché non si può andare a caccia di alieni e passare la maggior parte del tempo insieme senza abbattere muri, no? Quello che volevo dire, cioè, sì, darvi il tempo di, sì, che io metta in ordine, magari mi aiuta Steve e voi potreste, non lo so, parlare. Sì. Dovreste proprio parlare.” Anthony continua a sorridere, come se avesse dato il migliore dei suoi discorsi, mentre Steven aggrotta le sopracciglia e si avvicina a lui, abbassando lo sguardo per essere sicuro di non calpestare per sbaglio i fogli scarabocchiati con numeri e disegni.   
  
Bruce si limita a sospirare e rimettere gli occhiali sopra il suo naso. “Bene, allora, Thor, benvenuto nel mio regno” borbotta e gli indica una sedia accanto a lui, mentre Anthony sembra tirare un sospiro di sollievo e scompare di nuovo sotto il piano da lavoro, osservato da Steven.  
  
Thor si siede accanto a lui e dondola sulla sedia troppo alta e decisamente troppo piccola per lui. È scomoda, quindi si muove di nuovo sul posto, per potersi sentire un po' più a suo agio. “Sono onorato di essere stato invitato nel tuo regno, Bruce.” Sorride e Bruce lo alza un lato delle labbra, mentre posa la bottiglietta accanto a lui.  
  
“Va bene” mormora in risposta, piegando la testa verso il suo piano di lavoro. “Quindi parliamo” continua goffamente, sfregando le mani una contro l'altra. Sembra voler diminuire le dimensioni del suo corpo. Il brusio che viene dall'altra parte del laboratorio sono Anthony e Steven che discutono su qualcosa che non sembra essere troppo importante, infatti Anthony scoppia a ridere e Bruce sembra star cercando un argomento in comune con Thor. Non è qualcosa che ha bisogno di fare, ad essere sinceri.   
  
“Sono molto curioso di scoprire quali affascinanti ricerche tu e il compagno Anthony conducete in questa minuscola stanza” inizia, sistemandosi ancora sulla sedia. Bruce alza lo sguardo verso di lui e ruota gli occhi, con le labbra sigillate in un sorriso impacciato.   
  
“Non sono vere e proprie ricerche noi -lavoriamo a quello che ci dicono e dovremmo fare quello che loro dicono che dobbiamo fare, quindi...” Scrolla le spalle. “Beh, non tutti sono Tony Stark, no? Sta lavorando a qualcosa per le biotecnologie, anche perché penso che sia proprio questo il motivo per cui ha deciso di prendere anche questa laurea, quindi, se vuoi vedere qualcosa di sensazionale...”  
  
Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia e si gratta un lato del naso. “Non so come rispondere a una tale dichiarazione. Ma vorrei vedere qualcosa di sensazionale a cui lavori tu.” Si muove ancora sulla sedia, perché è davvero molto piccola e molto scomoda. Sente di odiarla. Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo, girandosi verso il piano di lavoro.  
  
“T'interessa la Biologia Molecolare?” chiede casualmente e continua a piegare il suo corpo, curvando le spalle, avvicinando la testa alle spalle, tenendo insieme le mani, intorno a una matita che non ha nessuna funzione, piegando le gambe, come se il posto che occupa fosse sempre troppo.   
  
“Non credo di conoscere le parole che usi” risponde Thor con un sorriso che forse dovrebbe essere meno fiero, ma che fa sorridere Bruce, quindi, immagina che ne valga la pena. “Ma come ho già detto ai nostri amici che amano la scienza, sono sempre lieto di imparare nuovi termini e che condividano con me la loro conoscenza.”  
  
“Parli in modo strano.” Bruce si gratta la testa. “Parlano tutti così in Australia?”  
  
“È la stessa sensazione che percepisco quando parlate di Scienza.” Thor annuisce lentamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia e cercando di sembrare il più serio e degno di fiducia possibile. Non ha mai visitato l'Australia. Non è sicuramente nato in Australia ma, la prima volta che aveva parlato con Jane, lei aveva detto qualcosa sul suo modo di parlare, rammentando un accento che però lei non aveva mai sentito. L'Australia sembra una terra abbastanza lontana. Thor ha un debito con l'Australia che non sembra potrà mai essere ripagato. “Apprendiamo la maggior parte della cultura attraverso libri e...” Si guarda intorno, alla ricerca di un indizio, un qualcosa che lo aiutasse a ricordare quello che gli aveva raccontato Darcy. “E dai computer. Facciamo esami dai computer.”  
  
“Perché quando dici computer sembra che tu stia dicendo una parolaccia?” Le braccia di Bruce si allargano in una posizione più rilassata. Si sistema sulla sedia e sembra essere leggermente più vicino a lui, anche se Thor non saprebbe dire se è solo un'illusione dovuta ai suoi pensieri o qualcosa di reale. “Ho la sensazione che per li usavi solo per quello, i computer. Io penso che morirei senza uno di loro.”  
  
“Per quale motivo dovresti morire senza un computer?”  
  
“È un modo di dire. Nel senso che non saprei cosa fare se succedesse una cosa del genere. Ad esempio. Qualche giorno fa stavo lavorando sul processo di rigenerazione delle cellule di alcuni rettili, e avevo salvato i dati delle mie ricerche nel computer ma il mio compagno di laboratorio ha fatto esplodere un macchinario che richiede decisamente troppa energia. È un -ma comunque aveva sovraccaricato il circuito e bum! Ho perso tutti i dati raccolti fino a qualche giorno fa. Non spegnevo il computer da settimane e non avevo nessun programma di backup. Stupido, lo so, ma è quello che è successo.” Scuote la testa mentre i suoi occhi compiono una rotazione completa e la voce forte di Anthony si alza trai piani di lavoro, proclamando un: “Mi dispiace,” che rimbomba gioiosamente in tutto il laboratorio.   
  
“Hai recuperato i tuoi preziosi dati?” chiede Thor.   
  
“Uhm, no.” Bruce poggia la matita accanto a lui e la osserva come se ci fosse al suo interno il segreto di ogni universo conosciuto. “Ho cambiato prospettiva, come mi ha consigliato Janet. Alla fine ero fermo sullo stesso punto da veramente molto tempo, quindi...”  
  
“La capacità di cambiare prospettiva è una qualità molto ricercata in un essere umano. Soprattutto nelle persone che ricercano la verità, come te.”  
  
“Certo.” Spinge la matita con un dito verso il centro del piano bianco. “Soprattutto se dobbiamo andare a caccia di alieni, giusto?” Alza un lato delle labbra e gli lancia un'occhiata veloce, come se ci fosse un qualcosa di sottinteso che dovrebbe fare sorridere anche lui. Per questo sorride, ma non comprende cosa stia succedendo in questo momento, quindi si limita a stare seduto.   
  
“Sembri molto contrario alla caccia di alieni” commenta e spera che quel momento in cui ha creduto che fossero sulla stessa pagina.   
  
“Non penso che esseri di altri pianeti, che sono stati così intelligenti da arrivare fino ad un altro pianeta, cadano nelle trappole di un gruppo di...” Fa un gesto indefinito con la mano, indicando loro due e forse anche Steven e Anthony. “Quindi penso che sia una perdita di tempo, ma va bene. Non devo fare niente d'importante, comunque.”  
  
“Se vuoi ascoltare la mia umile opinione, amico mio, a volte le cose che noi pensiamo che non siano molto importanti, lo sono più di quelle che consideriamo importanti. E forse è il momento giusto per usare la tua qualità di cambiare prospettiva e farlo.” Scrolla le spalle teatralmente. “Potrebbe essere la concomitanza di eventi che ti porterà a essere forse più infelice, o l'uomo più acclamato del mondo. O può essere il periodo della tua vita in cui sei stato felice e che ricorderai il giorno in cui i tuoi capelli saranno dipinti di bianco e le tue mani tremeranno della stanchezza della vita, e grazie al quale sorriderai.” Si sistema sulla sedia e desidera di poter rimanere in piedi e non dover avere a che fare con la sedia sulla quale è seduto. Gli sorride e vede quel luccichio negli occhi di Bruce che non sembrava essere possibile accendere, qualche secondo fa.   
  
“Va bene” gli risponde frettolosamente, mentre ricomincia a giocare con la matita. “Almeno non mi hai immaginato calvo, nel mio futuro.”  
  
“I tuoi capelli abbiano la lunga vita che avrai tu, mio fidato compagno.”  
  
Bruce ride piano e si passa una mano appena sopra le labbra. “E così sia, compagno mio” emula il suo tono di voce, ma la cosa non lo offende. “Così sia.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. File 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Bruce e Thor si incontrano in una Cyber Caffetteria

  
  
  
  
Il primo posto in cui Darcy e Jane lo hanno portato a prendere un caffè è stato il Cappuccino, una caffetteria a conduzione familiare in cui Darcy è la figlia e cameriera e serve del caffè delizioso con una lentezza che farebbe invidia a una tartaruga. A Thor era molto gradito quel posto poiché si trattava di uno dei primi momenti che ha passato sulla Terra con persone che non volevano né ucciderlo, né giudicarlo per quello che non è. Darcy e Jane, per un motivo o per un altro, sono state le prime amiche che lui abbia mai avuto. Custodisce preziosi ricordi di quel luogo, ma con Bruce hanno deciso di non andare a bere il caffè lì, per poi parlare di questa assurda caccia all'UFO che ai suoi occhi è molto inappropriata, ma, allo stesso tempo, molto ironica. Si sono accordati nel vedersi in luoghi neutri, dopo che Anthony aveva stilato una lista delle attività che è sicurissimo possa aiutare a consolidare un legame. Difatti, Thor non sa ancora se può considerare Bruce un suo amico e ha temuto di infangare di brutte esperienze un luogo a lui molto caro. Questo e Darcy quando posa lo sguardo su di lui sembra voler essere molto protettiva e soffocante. Come sanno tutti, per comprendere se vale la pena coltivare una relazione c'è bisogno di spazio, tempo e ossigeno. Ma continua ad amare Darcy come una sorella, si dice.  
  
Il Cyber Coffee è una caffetteria molto differente dal Cappuccino. Gli occhi di Thor viaggiano da un lato all'altro, alla ricerca di qualcosa che sia familiare, semplice, lineare, ma viene continuamente distratto dalle tante persone che parlano, dalle prese per i cellulari e i colori vivaci intorno a lui. È piacevole. Sembra che ogni dettaglio della caffetteria sia stata studiata per distrarti da tutto ciò che non sia piacevole. Un angolo di paradiso fatto da persone e dalle loro risate, dalle loro voci e dal completamento di una tecnologia che sostituisce le cameriere e la voce superflua che non viene usata per socializzare. Thor si sfrega le mani sui jeans e sbatte le palpebre davanti al suo caffè lungo. Questo caos controllato gli ricorda suo fratello Loki. Bruce ancora non è arrivato e nessuno è seduto davanti a lui. Le caffetterie sono un buon posto per nascondersi, si dice, ma è anche vero che non ci si può nascondere per sempre, e lui non è stato cresciuto in questo modo, comunque. Di solito lui combatte. Vorrebbe poter combattere per riconquistare il suo diritto di tornare a casa, ma ci sono delle battaglie che non si possono vincere, perché non le puoi iniziare. Non così. Non da solo. Quindi si sfrega di nuovo le mani contro i jeans e gira la testa verso la porta.  
  
Lì, nascosto dietro le persone sedute ai tavoli della caffetteria, Bruce sistema frettolosamente la borsa a tracolla sulla spalla, cercando di non far cadere fogli per terra e perdendo la giacca, che scivola via dalla spalla opposta, per quanto è grande. Thor inclina la testa e si alza in piedi per andare incontro all'amico e aiutarlo nella sua lotta conto gli indumenti e la borsa, ma, al farlo, gli occhi di Bruce si alzano verso di lui, un po' come gli occhi di un po' tutti i clienti della caffetteria e, per un secondo che sembra un'eternità, c'è silenzio. Thor sente di non capire.  
  
Bruce rompe l'immobilità, ridando vita a chiunque intorno a lui, muovendo un passo verso il tavolo di Thor e facendo cadere la giacca sulla sedia e lanciandogli un sorriso pieno di scuse, quando il borsone, una volta più vicino visibilmente sproporzionato al corpo del ragazzo, prende il posto sulla sedia. “Scusa” borbotta, passandosi le mani sul viso, e stropicciandosi gli occhi dietro gli occhiali che vengono prontamente appannati. “Ci eravamo -ho perso la cognizione del tempo e...” Sospira.   
  
Thor gli sorride, scuotendo la testa e si siede di nuovo. “Non è stato un dolore attenderti, amico mio. Ho trovato la caffetteria confortevole e calda, al contrario di ciò che tu hai incontrato al di fuori di queste mura.”  
  
Bruce sbuffa e si china sulla borsa, aprendola e tirandone fuori uno spesso filo che usa per caricare il computer. Attacca la spina sulla colonna accanto a loro e posa il computer sul tavolo, poco lontano dal caffè caldo di Thor. “Scusa comunque” dice alla fine, sedendosi sulla sedia sbuffando per un'ultima volta. Poi, nell'attesa che il computer si accenda abbassa lo sguardo sulla parte del tavolo con un tablet incorporato e inizia a scorrere sul menù. Sceglie un tè. Tè verde, secondo l'occhio curioso di Thor. Poi torna ad alzare lo sguardo e sorride debolmente. “Non volevo veramente farti aspettare. Solo che, sai, mi sono, ero molto preso dallo studio di una -lo so che probabilmente non t'interessa, ma stavo studiando una stella marina e la sua capacità di rigenerarsi e quindi... Mi dispiace.” Si gira verso il nastro che scorre accanto a lui e sul quale viaggia placidamente una tazza. “Davvero tanto.” Quando questa gli arriva abbastanza vicino, la afferra, posando entrambe le mani sulla superficie di ceramica e sospira di sollievo. Tra i tanti indumenti che ha usato per mantenersi in caldo ha dimenticato i guanti, si rende conto Thor.   
  
“La tua giubba è alquanto grande” commenta, però, avvicinando la tazza di caffè a se stesso.  
  
“Mia zia ha sempre sperato che io crescessi.” Bruce soffia sul liquido all'interno della tazza e sembra essere in pace. Sono poche le volte in cui è riuscito a vederlo così sereno. “Quando avevo dodici anni ero il più basso della mia classe, ed ero il più magro. Poi, crescendo ho messo su il peso che zia avrebbe voluto che avessi, ma l'altezza è rimasta più o meno quella. Secondo mio padre perché invece di cercare di entrare nella squadra di football, passavo i pomeriggi a nascondermi in camera mia a pensare ai batteri. Non lo ha mai detto direttamente a me ma…” Scrolla le spalle. “La loro speranza non è morta perché, beh, si continua a crescere fino ai venticinque anni, va bene?, e sperano che in questi quattro anni della mia vita ci sia una specie di miracolo. Da parte mia, sono troppo pigro per andare a comprare delle giacche da solo. Tu eri nella squadra di football?”  
  
Thor sa a malapena cosa sia il gioco della palla-piede. “Non ho mai frequentato una scuola pubblica” risponde e non sta propriamente mentendo, quindi la sua coscienza può stare quieta. “Si trovava troppo lontana dalla mia dimora. Mia madre temeva per la mia vita e quella di mio fratello.”  
  
“Un canguro avrebbe potuto attaccarvi” concorda Bruce, portandosi la tazza di tè sulle labbra e sembra dannatamente serio. Poi gli sorride. Thor ricambia il sorriso ampiamente.  
  
“Se la cosa può sollevare il tuo spirito, a volte la mia adorata madre provava a far indossare a me e mio fratello gli stessi abiti, poiché siamo simili in età. Ma non siamo mai stati simili in corporatura, in quanto mio fratello è un ragazzo, quasi uomo, alto e dal corpo secco, mentre io sono...” È la sua volta di scrollare le spalle, mentre Bruce sembra essere sul punto di ridere. Scuote lentamente la testa, bevendo un sorso del suo tè. “Mio fratello ha giurato vendetta quando gli strappai i suoi pantaloni preferiti. Mi feci perdonare cedendogli una delle mie armi migliori.”  
  
“Armi?”  
  
“Giocattoli.” Thor beve il suo caffè e si sente rinvigorito. Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo, ma decide di non commentare. Sposta la sua attenzione verso il computer.  
  
“Ho parlato col Team Scienza,” Bruce si schiarisce la gola e si stringe nelle spalle, continuando a tenere gli occhi sullo schermo del computer. “Dicono che avete ragione e la prossima settimana dovremmo iniziare con la fase Natura. E quindi saremo costretti a passare veramente molto tempo trai boschi, nel momento più freddo della giornata. Su questo, devo dire, mia affido molto su di te perché io...” Non finisce la frase. Fa scivolare il dito sul cursore del computer, a volte premendo due volte su questo. “Ma voglio essere sicuro che tu ricordi le informazioni che ci siamo scambiati l'ultima volta che abbiamo fatto una riunione di gruppo e sapere cosa hai scoperto con le tue ricerche indipendenti.” Finalmente alza lo sguardo su di lui.  
  
Thor annuisce e tira fuori un foglio composto da tanti fogli piegati su loro stessi. Lo spiega davanti a Bruce, che in un primo momento alza un sopracciglio, ma che sembra non essere molto sorpreso da suo modo di bloccare il flusso di informazioni. Il problema non è che Thor non sa scrivere. Il problema è che Thor non conosce il modo degli esseri umani di scrivere. Ha memorizzato alcune figure che Darcy gli ha mostrato. Riconosce le forme di alcune parole, ma non per questo è capace di leggerle tutte. Deve anche dire che prima si è sbrigato ad apprendere il sistema numerico terrestre, poi ha imparato a scrivere in greco. Ha praticamente sbagliato alfabeto e si è riscoperto troppo frustrato per impararne un altro. Anche perché, al contrario di Loki lui non è un sapiente, non è uno studioso ma un guerriero. Sembra non portargli niente di buono da ben prima di essere stato esiliato sulla Terra. Ma, comunque, i suoi disegni sono chiari e comprensibili. Almeno, Bruce sembra essere in grado di comprendere quello che lui ha disegnato e lo scopo per cui lo ha fatto. E questo è una delle sue qualità, deve dire.  
  
“Questo è quello che so sugli UFO” comincia. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e indica il disegno circolare di quello che i terrestri pensano possa essere una navicella spaziale. Thor non aveva mai visto nulla del genere in tutta la sua esistenza, ma è consapevole che l'immaginazione degli esseri umani supera oltremodo la sua. “Sono tondi oggetti non identificati che volano sopra le nostre teste, che ogni tanto lasciano,” muove il dito verso un foglio attaccato a quello precedente, colorato di giallo, arancione e marrone, con un disegno che gli ricorda gli abiti cerimoniali di Asgard, “disegni nel grano delle persone. Cosa che trovo abbastanza rude da parte loro, in quanto il grano appartiene ai poveri contadini che ricavano da esso nutrimento e una forma di sostentamento.” Spiega una parte di foglio, per rivelare il disegno di un contadino con la barba bianca e un forcone in mano. Bruce posa una mano sulle labbra per nascondere il suo sorriso, e poggia la schiena sulla sedia. “Lui è John Martin, il primo contadino, secondo il Denison Daily News, ad aver avvistato un oggetto volante non identificato. Lo descriveva come...” Aggrotta ancora di più le sopracciglia, avvicinandosi al disegno. C'è un oggetto rotondo. “Un enorme pallone che viaggiava a una ammirevole velocità.” Si accarezza la barba non curata, sovrappensiero. È la prima volta che gli viene in mente che l'oggetto non identificato sarebbe potuto essere una mongolfiera, ma decide di non dire nulla per non urtare i sentimenti dei terrestri. “Prima di allora gli oggetti non identificati sono stati identificati come oggetti celesti, come le Perseidi.”  
  
“Sono dei disegni molto belli, Thor.” Bruce si tira in avanti, osservando i colori sul foglio e poi alzando di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui. “Hai fatto un buon lavoro.”  
  
“Ti ringrazio infinitamente, amico mio. Ma non per essere rude, mi chiedo come questo possa aiutarci nella nostra caccia agli alieni, oggigiorno.”  
  
“Per non commettere gli stessi errori. Nel senso, se vediamo un oggetto non identificato, vorrei che fosse veramente non identificato. Non come le Perseidi, o quello che ha visto John Martin, che ho paura fosse una mongolfiera.”  
  
Bruce è decisamente molto intelligente. Thor annuisce lentamente e ripiega i fogli su loro stessi. “Rimembro molte fotografie di UFO” dichiara. “Mi ritengo pronto a non confonderli con veicoli terrestri ben definiti.”  
  
Bruce inclina la testa e alza un lato delle labbra. “Va bene” mormora. E beve un altro sorso del suo tè caldo, e le sue spalle si rilassano un pochino di più. Chiude gli occhi per un secondo e sembra essere in pace con se stesso.   
  
“Tu non hai paura,” inizia a chiede Thor, ripassando col dito il disegno della tazza, “degli alieni? Che vengano a rapirti durante il tuo beato sonno o di tutte le accuse orrende che le persone su internet muovono loro?” Sta pensando a Darcy e a quando si mette a ridere davanti alla televisione, o al suo piccolo informatore elettronico portatile. Dice sempre che se un alieno la deve ingravidare deve essere bello, per poi avere dei bellissimi figli, che chiamerebbe tutti Spock. Thor non sa per quale motivo Darcy sia così affezionate a un nome tanto strambo, ma sa anche che non dovrebbe preoccuparsi delle strambe idee di Darcy. Jane lo ripeteva in continuazione.   
  
“Penso ci siano cose più _impellenti_ a cui pensare.” Posa la tazza di nuovo sul tavolo e si sistema gli occhiali sul naso. “Ma se un alieno arrivasse sulla Terra sarei più spaventato per lui che per noi. L'essere umano è tendenzialmente cattivo. Condanna quello che non conosce e gli alieni sarebbero in minoranza. Sai, nei film di fantascienza ci piace pensare che siamo gli eroi, i buoni, ma è solo perché ci piace vederci così. Penso che nella realtà siamo noi i cattivi, quelli che non accettano, o che non vogliono capire. Che razza di eroi che siamo.” Sospira, girando la testa verso la finestra e di conseguenza verso il cielo, che si tinge di un bianco paradisiaco. Thor segue il suo sguardo e si trova abbastanza sulla Terra da sapere che quel cielo è un suggerimento di neve. “Se arrivasse un alieno, penso che gli darei il mio libro di Anatomia del liceo” finisce, sorridendo della reazione del suo compagno. Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia e si sente confuso.   
  
“Perché?” chiede e posa i gomiti sul tavolo, anche se è consapevole di non doverlo fare secondo le regole di quello che chiamano galateo. E ha discusso molte volte con sua madre, per questo suo modo di fare, quando è curioso, quando una conversazione lo incuriosisce, quando un guerriero lo sfida in ogni tipo di battaglia.  
  
“Perché quello che dicono sempre è che gli alieni sono qui per studiarci” risponde semplicemente l'altro, facendo tornare il suo viso nella direzione del computer. “Quindi potremmo fare uno scambio. Io gli do il mio libro, loro mi danno il loro libro, e forse scoprirò il segreto della rigenerazione dei tessuti cellulari dei rettili. Spero veramente tanto che gli alieni si possano rigenerare.” Sorride di lato, sembra star parlando ma solo come si parlerebbe di una teoria impossibile, o di un cartone animato.   
  
“E se l'alieno fosse giunto sulla Terra e volesse fare di questo pianeta la sua casa, senza conquistarla, senza gloria in battaglia, ma soltanto confondersi trai terrestri e amarli come se fossero la sua gente? Se fosse questo quello che volesse l'alieno?”  
  
Bruce sbatte lentamente le palpebre, sembra pensarci mentre le sue dita tamburellano leggermente sul tavolo. “Allora starei dalla sua parte. Perché è sempre bello convincere chi è diverso da te che sei buono.”  
  
Thor non sa cosa rispondere a questa constatazione, quindi beve il suo caffè in silenzio e osserva come il primo fiocco di neve cada dal cielo, posandosi delicatamente sull'asfalto nero. “In Australia non nevica mai” afferma e non sa se è vero, perché non sa nemmeno dove si trova l'Australia, ma sa che ad Asgard non nevica mai per davvero, che sono protetti da un clima mite e dei mantelli e che non piove. Non cade acqua da nessun cielo. È una delle particolarità della Terra, l'acqua dal cielo.   
  
“Da me nevicava quasi sempre.” Bruce preme dei pulsanti sul tablet del tavolo, alza lo sguardo verso Thor e fa un movimento goffo con la spalla. “Ohio.” Poi torna a premere tasti sul tablet, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Qui dice che il conto è stato già pagato. Anzi, che abbiamo due bibite in più già pagate.”  
  
Thor alza le spalle e scuote la testa, in quanto ignora come questo possa essere possibile.   
  
“Beh, comunque sta per nevicare e fuori fa veramente molto freddo, quindi potremmo, non lo so, ordinare un'altra tazza di qualcosa e rimanere qui per un po'” suggerisce il ragazzo. “Certo. Se non hai niente da fare.”  
  
“Sarei lieto di rimanere qui con te e sentirti parlare della misteriosa terra dell'Ohio.”  
  
Bruce si muove a disagio sulla sedia. “ _O_ potremmo finire di vedere la tua, ehm, mappa della storia degli UFO” contro-propone. “Volevo che rimanesse segreto ma, vedi, i tuoi disegni sono veramente molto belli.”  
  
“Mi lusinghi e alimenti il mio ego, amico mio. Penso tu ben sappia che questa è una proposta alla quale non ho il cuore di dire no” risponde risistemando i fogli su tavolo, mentre Bruce ordina una tazza di caffè e una di tè verde sul tablet. Poi sposta il computer, riponendolo nella borsa di tessuto e poggia la guancia sulla mano, in attesa che Thor gli illustri i soggetti della sua non-arte.   
  
E fuori dalla finestra, inizia nevicare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Thor fa brevemente il punto della situazione con Darcy

  
  
  
“Temi, mia cara amica, che io, in quanto alieno possa farti del male?” chiede Thor, seduto sul divano, con un bicchiere di acqua in mano, mentre Darcy si diverte a intrecciare i suoi capelli, con la stessa concentrazione che i più giovani abitanti di Asgard utilizzano per apprendere i movimenti di un fluido combattimento.   
  
Darcy non si degna nemmeno di fermarsi a cercare il suo sguardo. Continua a intrecciare i capelli e afferra il bicchiere d'acqua, per berne un sorso e poi lasciarlo di nuovo tra le dita callose di Thor. “Penso ci siano persone più pericolose di te qui in giro, mio caro amico” risponde alla fine, “e non penso che tu sia veramente un alieno. Non so se ti credo. Nessuna navicella spaziale, nessun cerchio nel grano, per non parlare del fatto che sei anche troppo attraente per essere un alieno. Che fine hanno fatto le teste grandi e gli occhi tutti neri? Come ti permetti a venire giù dal cielo con tutti quei muscoli? Nello spazio non dovrebbe esserci meno gravità? Io grido al lupo.”  
  
“Tu non credi alla mia parola?” chiede Thor, girando la testa e facendo vistosamente imbronciare la ragazza, che cerca di risistemare la testa nella posizione in cui si trovava prima.   
  
“Uh-uh” risponde scuotendo la testa. “Ma devo dire che l'averti come coinquilino è stata l'idea migliore che mi potesse venire. Senti. Siamo tutti un po' strani, va bene? Io studio Scienze Politiche e sono abbastanza sicura che non riuscirò mai a muovermi da qua. Tu ti credi un alieno. Oggi ho incontrato una signora che mi voleva convincere che in una sua vita precedente era un gatto. E va bene così. Sinceramente, a me basta che continui ad allenarti e ogni tanto cammini per le stanze in comune senza maglietta. Poi, che tu sia un alieno o meno, non importa. Sei gentile. Paghi l'affitto e mi fai fare le trecce ai tuoi capelli e già solo per questo ti sei assicurato la mia amicizia eterna.”  
  
Thor sorride e si sistema sul divano. “Sono lieto di sentirtelo dire” risponde, fissando lo sguardo davanti a lui.  
  
“E comunque, hai usato la storia dell'alieno anche col tipo che hai portato al Cyber Coffee?”   
  
“No, l'ho rivelato solamente a te.”  
  
“Molto bene. Sai come far sentire speciale una ragazza.” Darcy sbuffa una piccola risata e sente come la sua testa viene scossa delicatamente, prima che prenda un'altra ciocca dei suoi capelli e inizi a intrecciarla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. File 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Thor va a prendere Bruce al laboratorio

  
  
  
  
  
  
Anthony alza lo sguardo e gli sorride al di là del muro di vetro. Si gira verso Bruce, che annuisce a qualcosa che gli viene detto. Anthony si alza in piedi velocemente e corre verso la porta di vetro, spinge qualche tasto e la stessa brezza che aveva colpito Thor la prima volta che era andato a visitarli nel loro laboratorio. La porta si apre automaticamente e Thor entra nel laboratorio con un camice e il telo per coprire le scarpe. “Ti auguro una buona giornata, mio caro amico” lo saluta, sfilando le mani dall'interno delle tasche e aprendo le braccia per intrappolare il ragazzo in un soffocante abbraccio.  
  
Anthony ride e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, prima di fare un passo indietro. “Sono felice anche io di vederti. Come mai sei qui?” chiede. Ha gli occhi cerchiati da ombre nere e tutto il laboratorio è caduto in uno stato di caos e creazione che Thor non ha mai visto. Bruce si avvicina con cautela, con le braccia incrociate e il camice immacolato, gli sorride, ma sembra voler rimanere un passo dietro Anthony, come se il ragazzino fosse il suo scudo contro il mondo e, più in particolare, da Thor. Conosce molte persone che lo temono, ma non pensa di aver mai fato nulla perché un terrestre lo tema.  
  
“Dobbiamo,” Bruce si schiarisce la gola e Anthony si gira verso di lui. Thor decide che stare lontano dalle sedie sia la scelta più giusta da fare e appoggia le spalle al muro, sorridendo a Bruce. “Dobbiamo partire per il weekend della caccia all'alieno, ti ricordi? Ci avete dato l'area più lontana. Ricordi anche questo?”  
  
“Uhm, no.” Anthony arriccia le labbra e sembra ricercare nella memoria la possibilità di aver parlato con loro delle loro missioni fuori porta. Ricerca nella tasca anteriore del camice il suo apparecchio di comunicazione e inizia a smanettarci sopra, fino a chiudere gli occhi ed essere colpito dalla consapevolezza di aver dimenticato qualche cosa. “Non vi stavo ascoltando” ammette dopo qualche secondo e si accarezza nervosamente la fronte. “Stavo pensando ad altre cose, e dobbiamo partire tutti questo weekend, vero? Ovviamente sì. E io non me lo ricordavo e...” Si guarda intorno e si lascia sfuggire un sospiro. “E io dovevo comprare i nachos. Senti, Bruce, da quanto non usciamo di qui? Okay, no, sì, da quanto non esco da qui? Il laboratorio è un disastro e... sai il tipo di -quella matricola che mi hai detto di non corrompere ma che probabilmente sto corrompendo? Potrei, forse, sì, chiedere a lui di mettere in ordine il laboratorio? Magari lunedì. Ci possiamo permettere di essere sgridati dal professor Pym. Non penso di aver lasciato fuori da provette o cose pericolose fuori posto.” Inizia a correre verso il lavello e inizia a lavarsi maniacalmente le mani, mentre cerca di togliersi il più in fretta possibile il camice. Quando ha finito, inizia a correre per andare verso la porta sembra inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi, cosa che lo blocca per qualche secondo, e si guarda intorno, forse cercando la spiegazioni alle sue azioni. Scuote velocemente la testa e sorride verso Thor e Bruce. “A Steve non farà male aspettare, no?”  
  
Bruce ruota gli occhi e scuote la testa, indicando la porta con un dito liberato dalla posizione delle braccia conserte e Anthony sbuffa, trascinando i piedi verso la zona al di fuori del laboratorio e lanciando loro delle occhiate infelici. Bruce muove la mano perché Anthony si sbrighi a uscire e Anthony sembra ancora più miserabile, guardando come la porta slitta di lato ed esce. Quando la porta si chiude alle sue spalle, nonostante il ragazzo sia visibile a loro, le parole non raggiungono le sue orecchie, e Bruce si gira verso Thor, accarezzandosi la fronte con due dita e gli sorride. “Insomma, sì, ciao” lo saluta.  
  
“Salute a te, amico mio” risponde gioiosamente, sfilando le mani dalle tasche e alzando moderatamente le braccia. “Posso domandare cosa ha trattenuto te e Anthony all'interno del vostro laboratorio?” chiede con un sorriso, avvicinandosi a lui. Bruce si morde le labbra e scrolla le spalle.  
  
“Abbiamo firmato un contratto di riservatezza con l'Università, quindi non posso dirti niente. E spero tanto che tu non voglia fare spionaggio o cose del genere. Sembra che l'aver dato a te e a Steve la password per entrare sia già una violazione del contratto.” Ci pensa su per qualche secondo. “Nel caso di Tony penso che abbia firmato suo padre, ma non ne ho la più pallida idea. E lui ha un problema con le regole, come sappiamo tutti.” Sospira e gli fa cenno di seguirlo verso la sua postazione. C'è un microscopio lontano da tutti gli strumenti da lavoro, come se in quel piano non centrasse niente, ed è verso questo che si muove Bruce. “Però ho pensato che l'ultima volta hai detto che con i tuoi amici amanti della scienza adori parlare della Scienza. So anche che sei eccezionalmente curioso e ho pensato, ehi, perché non mostragli una cosa curiosa di cui nessuno sa niente? Nel senso, non nessuno, ma, okay, alcune persone.” Sistema un vetrino e si gratta nervosamente la testa, tirandosi un passo indietro.  
  
“Quello è un pezzo di carne umana?” chiede Thor aggrottando le sopracciglia e piegandosi verso il microscopio.  
  
“Beh, sì, ma non davvero. È -ho ricreato l'habitat naturale di questi acari che sarebbe -sono le sopracciglia degli esseri umani.” Gesticola goffamente e sembra essere dannatamente esposto. “Il che, se li vedi è abbastanza disgustoso, ma non è pericoloso. La verità è che chiunque, uomo o donna, li ha sulla faccia, il che è abbastanza affascinante se ci pensi, perché non abbiamo una pelle sterile, e abbiamo bisogno di questi microrganismi per tenere lontano i batteri dannosi alla nostra pelle. Io non...”  
  
Thor non riesce a capire molto di quello che vede attraverso la lente. Onestamente non sa nemmeno se vorrebbe capire quello che Bruce sta dicendo, ma, quando alza lo sguardo, Bruce sta guardando il vetrino con quello scintillio che ogni tanto compare sul suo viso. È consapevole che non è stato l'interessamento di Thor a fargli brillare così gli occhi, ma gode al pensiero che Bruce può sentirsi sereno intorno a lui, anche se è confuso dal comportamento poco coerente del ragazzo. “Sulle sopracciglia?” chiede.  
  
“Oh, sì. Gli acari, scientificamente questi sono demodex folliculorum, si nascondono nei follicoli piliferi a testa in giù e si nutrono dei liquidi prodotti dal nostro corpo. Nascono, crescono, si riproducono e a volte escono di notte e fanno delle passeggiate sul nostro viso e, uau, credo che questa sia la cosa più incredibile del mondo.” Ridacchia, forse ricordando una barzelletta che si raccontava, o un gioco di parole. “La verità è che sulla nostra pelle vivono più o meno quattrocentosessantasette tipi di batteri e la maggior parte di loro sono dei batteri neutri, che non potremmo nemmeno vedere, ma, vedi, il resto di loro sono importantissimi per la nostra sopravvivenza. Ci difendono dalla colonizzazione di batteri nocivi e...” Alza una spalla.  
  
“È affascinante, devo dire. Non avrei mai pensato di essere considerato la dimora e casa di un gruppo di piccoli esseri.” Thor appoggia la mano sul piano, assottigliando lo sguardo. “Li devo difendere con la mia vita. È una nostra responsabilità garantire loro un luogo pacifico in cui vivere.”  
  
Bruce alza un lato delle labbra. “Okay” mormora, poi si muove nervosamente sul posto e lancia un'occhiata all'orologio da polso che porta con sé.  
  
“Ti ringrazio per avermi dato un'informazione così preziosa” esclama, iniziando a palparsi il viso intorno alla barba con rinnovata meraviglia. “Spero che i batteri nella mia folta barba siano esseri felici. È, credo, un motivo per coltivarla e curarla con ancora più pazienza e dedizione.”  
  
Bruce incrocia di nuovo le braccia e lascia che i suoi occhi scivolino più volte sulla figura di Thor più di una volta. “Se questa è la tua scusa per farti crescere la barba solo adesso, mi chiedo quale fosse quella di prima.”  
  
“La barba presta al mio viso un pizzico di saggezza e maturità che altrimenti mancherebbe nella mia persona” risponde Thor. “Durante la giovinezza il mio corpo mancava di peli, ma quando crebbero forti sul mio viso inizia a esserne oltremodo orgoglioso. Soprattutto perché a mio fratello, nato poco tempo dopo me, non sono mai cresciuti così tanti.”  
  
“Mi dispiace per tuo fratello,” dice Bruce, facendo cenno di muoversi verso la porta del laboratorio. Cammina con calma, con gli occhi puntati su di lui. “Crescere con una persona come te a cui essere continuamente paragonato -avrebbe distrutto una persona come me.” Preme lentamente la sequenza numerica per aprire le porte di vetro e inizia a far scivolare via il camice.  
  
“Loki è una persona dalle molte qualità. Quel che scarseggiava in forza fisica veniva e viene compensato dalla sua incredibile astuzia e ostinazione.” Sente gli occhi annebbiarsi quando si rende conto di aver visualizzato davanti a loro un'immagine di quando lui e suo fratello avevano il permesso di visitare le stanze della regina loro madre, e si deve sforzare di chiudere gli occhi e ricordarsi il posto in cui si trova, le ragioni per cui si trova lì.  
  
Bruce posa una mano sul suo braccio e gli sorride, prima di rompere il contatto fisico e cominciare a cercare oggetto che devono avere qualche valore ai suoi occhi nelle tasche del camice. “Allora siete stati fortunati ad avere l'un l'altro mentre crescevate.” Si inginocchia per aprire l'armadietto in cui si trova la sua borsa di tela e quell'enorme giubba che sembra non voler abbandonare. “Ma devo dirti che farti crescere la barba così può portare terribili infezioni a te e ai tuoi adorati acari.”  
  
“Per quale ragione?” Thor suona più allarmato del previsto, mentre poggia una mano sul petto e osserva Bruce chiudere l'armadietto. “I miei giovani amici sono stati messi in pericolo a causa mia?”  
  
“Non sto dicendo che sono in pericolo, ma che è difficile sapere quanti batteri neutri o che ti beneficiano si nascondono nella tua barba,” si sistema la borsa sulla spalla e chiude l'armadietto e si toglie gli occhiali, per infilarli nella tasca della maglietta. “E che forse se te la curassi un poco di più sarebbe più, non lo so, pacifica per i suoi abitanti. È -quella nella tua barba è una patatina?” Indica con un dito una parte non così precisa del suo viso e poi gli volta le spalle per aprire il portone che dà sul corridoio.  
  
Thor si accarezza la barba e tra le sue dita sente la barba incolta piena di briciole di… “Ieri prima che il sole calasse, ho mangiato tacos insieme alla mia compagna di casa, Darcy Lewis. Non immaginavo che un semplice pasto potesse minacciare la pace del mio viso, ma farò in modo che la situazione cambi. Ma non vorrei rinunciare alla mia barba.”  
  
Bruce gli lancia un'occhiata da sopra le spalle e sembra star sorridendo. “Va bene” risponde. “Potresti rinunciare alla barba da barbone e delinearla ogni tanto senza che cresca tanto. Ma comunque è solo un suggerimento, non devi prendermi sul serio.”  
  
“Non potrò mai ringraziarti per tutte le importanti informazioni che mi stai dando, amico mio.” Thor raggiunge Bruce con due passi e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla che fa tossire il ragazzo. Lui ride. “Finita la nostra avventura nel mezzo della natura, ho bisogno delle tue conoscenze su questo argomento per decidere come preservare la vita di questi esseri!”  
  
Bruce inclina la testa e continua a sorridere, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di lui. “Okay” risponde. “Hai preso quello che ci serve per questa nostra avventura?”  
  
Thor ride fragorosamente e passa il braccio intorno alle spalle del ragazzo che è decisamente più basso di quanto si era aspettato. Ride ancora di più. “Amico mio, se c'è una cosa di cui puoi essere sicuro è che in questa avventura abbiamo tutto per poterci guardare le spalle a vicenda!”  
  
Bruce scuote la testa ma continua a sorridere, questo deve essere un passo avanti. “Ovviamente” mormora, e continuano a camminare. “Non vorrei dirtelo, ma prima devo andare in bagno” confessa, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche.  
  
“E vi sono informazioni sui batteri del bagno che vorresti darmi?” chiede in modo esuberante Thor e Bruce deve essere stato preso alla sprovvista dalla risposta, perché si lascia sfuggire una risata che risuona per tutto il corridoio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	8. File 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Bruce si pente di aver lasciato guidare Thor e Tony è mezzo nudo in una lavanderia

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce alza un sopracciglio, quando Thor apre il cofano del bagagliaio della macchina per mostrare gli attrezzi che ha deciso di portare nel bosco, più i viveri che gli aveva suggerito di portare con sé il fidatissimo amico Clint, il che comprende patatine, marshmallow, birre e coca cola e un termos pieno di caffè e uno pieno di tè verde, perché ricorda che Bruce non beve caffeina. In più, aveva infilato nella macchina due sacchi a pelo, una tenda e devono trovare spazio per infilare il telescopio che Bruce ha in mano, ma Thor è ottimista.  
  
Bruce sospira e chiude il telescopio, in modo che diventi un palo lungo e che non prende molto dello spazio disponibile. Decide, però, di non infilarlo tra viveri e coperte, piuttosto si avvicina allo sportello della macchina e lo infila trai sedili posteriori, annuendo tra sé e sé. “È un bel po' di roba.”  
  
“Già, mi hanno prestato assistenza Clint e Darcy nello scegliere cosa portare e che cosa no.” Più perché non riusciva a riconoscere le lettere scritte dalla grafia disordinata e ricalcata di Bruce. Ma non ha intenzione di rivelare questo piccolo dettaglio. Darcy, comunque, non crede che lui non sappia leggere, nonostante abbia provato a spiegarle la sua situazione. Ha parlato di qualcosa che chiama dis-qualcosa. Thor non capendo la parola non ha voluto confermare né negare. “Sono stati attimi della mia vita molto felici.”  
  
“Mi spiace non esserci stato” borbotta in risposta e si morde via un sorriso di scuse, mentre risistema i piedi sull'asfalto accanto alla macchina. Rimane tra lo sportello e il sedile, mantenendo il contatto visivo con Thor, che dovrebbe star chiudendo il cofano, ma che rimane incantato osservandolo. “Ti hanno aiutato anche a caricare la macchina?” chiede, poggiando sul tettuccio una mano e spingendosi indietro, per tornare a stare in piedi accanto a lui. Deve essere qualcosa che ha fatto per essere sicuro di riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi mentre parla. Bruce è un ragazzo molto visivo, nonostante Thor non sia molto sicuro delle implicazioni di questo fatto. Sembra che i suoi occhi siano l'unica certezza nella sua vita. Che attraverso la vista tenga sotto controllo ciò su cui non dovrebbe avere nessun controllo.  
  
“Tu sottostimi la mia forza, mio caro amico.” Thor ride e poggia le mani sui fianchi. “Potrei essere ferito dalle tue parole, se soltanto tu avessi visto i miei potenti muscoli impegnati in una sfida seria.”  
  
Bruce inclina la testa e sorride. “Ah?” Lancia uno sguardo veloce agli oggetti riposti il più ordinatamente possibile nella parte inferiore della macchina. “Quindi mi stai dicendo che hai portato tutto questo da solo?”  
  
“E vorrei aggiungere che le ho trasportate in un solo viaggio” afferma orgogliosamente, “ma non mi aspetto che tu mi creda, quindi se è quello che desideri, potrei darti una dimostrazione della potenza dei miei muscoli una volta arrivati alla nostra meta.” Chiude il cofano e inizia a camminare verso lo sportello, mentre tira fuori le chiavi dalle tasche dei jeans, che Darcy gli ha assicurati sono un misto di comodità e sensualità nonostante lui non sappia cosa questo voglia intendere nella pratica. Bruce lo imita senza sbattere ciglio, infilandosi sul sedile. “Questo poiché non sono sicuro di quanto tu possa trasportare” ridacchia alla fine, sedendosi al posto del pilota e lanciando uno sguardo divertito a Bruce, che sbuffa una risata, ma sembra essere genuinamente offeso.  
  
“Questo potrebbe offendere _me_ ” dice alla fine, afferrando la striscia di telo che ha inizio alle sue spalle e facendola passare sul busto. Thor ricorda dalle lezioni con Darcy che anche lui ne ha una e che è molto importante che lui la indossi, nonostante, le ha fatto notare lui, non potrebbe ricevere alcun danno da un altro veicolo. O dallo stesso veicolo che sta guidando. Non è questa così detta macchina qualcosa di molto simile a un cavallo? Thor accarezza la parte piana dietro il volante e sarebbe davvero imbarazzante se le persone non pensassero che ogni oggetto ha un'anima come si pensa ad Asgard. Ricorda chi guidava i carri, prima di muoversi, prima di mettere anche soltanto un piede su di esso. “Voglio dire. Sono piuttosto forte, lo sai vero?” continua Bruce, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri. Thor sbatte velocemente le palpebre e alza le sopracciglia, prima di sbuffare una risata. “Eh, certo, solo tu puoi essere forte, scusa?”  
  
“Chiedo il tuo perdono, amico mio, ma, senza offesa, come un uomo gracile come te potrebbe essere forte quanto un uomo possente come me” risponde e fa tintinnare le chiavi, prima di inserirle nel quadrante. “Non me ne farai una colpa.”  
  
“Beh, uomo possente, devo dirti che non solo sono forte, ma potrei anche esserlo quanto te. Se non di più” risponde Bruce, incrociando le braccia. “Sono sicurissimo di riuscire a trasportare più oggetti di te. Cibo. Coperte. Anche attrezzature se è questo che ti preoccu-...” La voce viene interrotta dal rombo del motore e dallo stridio delle gomme contro l'asfalto. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e lancia uno sguardo fuori dal finestrino, facendo poi delle veloci domande sotto forma di sguardi confusi. Thor preme col piede il pedale ai suoi piedi per andare più veloce. “Okay.” Bruce si schiarisce la gola e prende un respiro profondo. Sembra voler riprendere il controllo su se stesso, quindi chiude gli occhi e tira la testa indietro. Poi li riapre con un sospiro. “Thor stiamo andando a novanta all'ora in una strada in cui il limite è quarantacinque.”  
  
“Cosa?” grida Thor, tenendo le mani sul volante, ma il viso girato verso Bruce. “Un uomo possente come te non dovrebbe aver paura di una velocità talmente bassa e raggiungibile in pochi secondi. Dovremmo andare più veloce.”  
  
Bruce alza un lato delle labbra. “Ma davvero? Prendi anche in gir-... La bambina!” grida, indicando un punto al di là del vetro e Thor gira velocemente. Escono tutti indenni e Thor non cambia la pressione del piede sul pedale. “A me basta che arriviamo vivi al punto di ricerca. Solo questo.”  
  
“Oh, non devi crucciarti per questo!” esclama gioiosamente Thor, alzando le mani e poi riponendole sul volante. “Devi solo affidarti a me. Nella mia terra natale le gare con veicoli simili erano molto frequenti e io ne sono stato il fiero vincitore di numerose di queste gare, uscendone, il più delle volte, sano come un pesce.”  
  
“Il più delle volte?” Bruce ha di nuovo gli occhi chiusi, ma riesce ad alzare un sopracciglio, girandosi verso di lui. “Vuol dire che...?”  
  
“Una volta mio fratello s'intestardì e volle accompagnarmi a una di queste gare. Poi, durante la gara, volle stare accanto a me durante la gare, gli venne un -credo che lo chiamino attacco di panico e si gettò su di me, facendoci andare a sbattere contro un...” palazzo della Pace. “...masso. Contro un masso. E per qualche strano motivo mio fratello ne è uscito indenne, mentre io riportai diverse ferite, soprattutto alla testa.”  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e apre gli occhi. “Ah.”  
  
“Nella casualità tu possa soffrire di attacchi di panico, allora sì, potremmo avere una incidente, ma dubito fortemente che tu o io possiamo venire feriti.”  
  
“Questo perché tu sei un possente uomo.” Di nuovo alza un lato delle labbra, tenendosi dallo sportello della macchina. “Penso che non posso credere solo alla tua parola. E non sono nemmeno troppo spaventato per la _nostra_ vita. Devo dire che, al farti guidare, qualsiasi cosa ci accada, ce la siamo un po' meritata.” Ride piano e continua a lanciare sguardi alla strada. “Non so cosa mi aspettavo.”  
  
“Un viaggio sereno e rilassante!”  
  
Bruce ride ancora, coprendosi la bocca, e scuote la testa. “Certo, proprio quello.”  
  
“Non capisco come potresti competere contro di me se quando arriviamo sarai privo di forze a causa della tua settimana lunga e molto impegnativa e sono onorato della tua richiesta d'aiuto” risponde Thor, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla e sorridendogli. “Sono tuo compagno di avventura e continuerò a guardarti le spalle.”  
  
La risposta dell'altro è uno sguardo che si assottiglia e un boccheggiare muto. “Io non ho…”  
  
“Non vi è alcuna vergogna nel chiedere un appoggio, Bruce” lo interrompe e gira tutto il volante per curvare, cosa che fa inclinare il ragazzo verso la portiera. “I migliori guerrieri in questa vita sono coloro che sanno quando farlo. E so, grazie al nostro Anthony e alle mie sporadiche visite nel vostro laboratorio, che ciò a cui state lavorando è di enorme importanza.”  
  
“Va bene.” Bruce si passa una mano sul viso. “Ti ringrazio, allora. Ma sarei più tranquillo se rallentassi.”  
  
“Questo garantirebbe la tua tranquillità e il tuo riposo?”  
  
“Lo incrementerebbe anche” risponde Bruce, ma non sembra molto convinto. Il suo sguardo cade verso la direzione dei pedali e inizia a mordersi nervosamente le labbra, prima di scuotere la testa. Thor muove il capo e scrolla le spalle, mentre rallenta la pressione sul pedale e Bruce rilassa le spalle. “Sei... comunque sei gentile” dice, cercando però di indicare di nuovo la strada davanti a loro. Il suo preoccuparsi per la loro incolumità è quasi motivo di sorriso.  
  
“Uno dei miei impegni in quanto tuo amico è essere gentile.”  
  
“Okay.” Bruce incrocia le braccia e posa la fronte sul finestrino. “Come dici tu” borbotta alla fine, prima di sospirare e tenendo gli occhi oltre il finestrino.  
  
C'è qualcosa di tremendamente infelice nelle sue espressioni. Thor gli lancia uno sguardo veloce, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla strada. È verissimo che non ha mai visto un terrestre con qualcosa che non fosse infelice nel suo sguardo. Fosse questa l'espressione di Steven che guarda come il vento sposta le foglie, o Clint che giocherella con una freccia finta. C'è sempre una punta d'infelicità che Thor non riusciva a vedere quando per la prima volta ha messo piede su questa terra e forse era questo il problema, l'arroganza, l'altezzosità che suo padre vedeva quando compariva dietro la porta. Solo che non era arroganza, o altezzosità, o boriosità e tutti questi sinonimi che ha imparato, era cecità. Un egoismo, una passione che lo portava a concentrarsi solo su se stesso. Ed eppure non fanno altro che ripetergli, da quando è qui, che è gentile. Ad Asgard lo hanno descritto come forte, come nobile, o possente. Adesso la cosa lo fa ridere. Ma essere gentile, questo è un complimento nuovo, uno di cui non farebbe più a meno. E vedere l'infelicità nel viso delle altre persone -questo è un dono di cui farebbe felicemente a meno, perché non sa quale sia il motivo di questa generale infelicità, non sa come i terrestri possano vivere in questo modo. Non sa neanche se anche lui ha questa parte di infelicità.  
  
Lancia un'occhiata a Bruce, che rimane in silenzio e in questo vuoto c'è il rumore di sottofondo delle gomme sulla strada. Almeno finché l'apparecchio di comunicazione nella tasca di Bruce non inizia a vibrare, facendolo sobbalzare sul posto e facendo inclinare la testa a Thor.  
  
“È Tony” informa il ragazzo, mostrando lo schermo del cellulare, riempita di una foto di Anthony che non sembra dargli molta giustizia. Bruce preme sullo schermo, mantenendo il suo sguardo su Thor. “Pronto?” chiede quando non esce nessun suono dall'apparecchio. Lo avvicina all'orecchio e poi lo allontana di nuovo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Tony?”  
  
“Anthony non riesce a comunicare con noi?” chiede, ma mantiene lo sguardo sulla strada, per assicurarsi di non recare alcun danno alla strada o bambini innocenti. Dal congegno iniziano a uscire suoni che normalmente sarebbero il sottofondo di una conversazione. Thor riesce a percepire il rumore di una lavatrice. Sembra esilarante l'idea di Anthony in una lavanderia, almeno è questo quello che dice Clint quando parlano di lavare i vestiti. Thor non saprebbe dire cosa è divertente dell'idea, ma la risata è un atteggiamento che adora, quindi farebbe di tutto per non farla terminare mai.  
  
“Tony?” chiede di nuovo Bruce. “Sto per attaccare. Tra tre, due...”  
  
“Bruce!” La voce di Anthony arriva decisamente molto più acuta del solito. Bruce alza un sopracciglio e Thor sorride. “Ero nel supermercato, sai quello che diciamo sempre -in pratica ha l'assortimento di patatine multi-etniche più vasta di tutto il Massachusetts, guarda, te lo giuro. Patatine, patatine con la paprika, patatine alla salsa barbecue, patatine alla panna acida, nachos, patatine cinesi -no, non si chiamano patatine cinesi. Si chiamano nuvole di drago, e sono una cosa così buona che... vendono anche la salsa agrodolce e marshmallow... voi avete comprato i mashmallow, vero? Voglio dire, è una delle cose più importanti per un campeggio. Insieme alla carbonella e, beh, sì, altre cose molto importanti.”  
  
“Come i vestiti,” si sente la voce di Steven in lontananza, e sembra essere abbastanza irritato, anche se né Thor né Bruce possono sapere cosa sia che tanto lo disturba. Si scambiano uno sguardo veloce.  
  
Anthony sbuffa. “Avevi detto che non mi avresti più parlato, Steve, quindi, se la smettessi di darmi fastidio, vorrei parlare coi miei amici al telefono. Allora, Bruce, Thor è lì con te? Ciao Thor!”  
  
“Ti porgo i miei saluti, amico.”  
  
“Perché prima non rispondevi?”  
  
“Ah, sì, no, perché qualcuno qua mi ha tolto il telefono, visto che ho a che fare con adulti, io.”  
  
“Mi addolora rammentarti che tu stesso non sei un adulto.”  
  
“Thor, in questo momento non sei per niente divertente.”  
  
Bruce ruota gli occhi teatralmente e sistema il cellulare nello spazio che lo separa da Thor. “Cos'è successo?” chiede, passandosi una mano sul viso, con fare molto stanco.  
  
“Voglio parlare soltanto con Thor. Tu parli e sembra che già mi stai dando la colpa. Beh. Il cinquantuno per cento della colpa va a Steve.”  
  
“Ah davvero?” La voce di Steven sembra più vicina e molto più frustrata. “Tu hai creato una -...”  
  
“Mio caro amico, non riesco a sentirti, ma gradirei molto se ci raccontaste gli avvenimenti in modo chiaro, se vogliamo assegnare le percentuali della colpa.” Thor alza un pollice a Bruce che trattiene una risata, scuotendo la testa. “Nonostante io non capisca come possa essere successo qualcosa quando ci siamo salutati appena due ore fa, e ancora non vi eravate incontrati.”  
  
“Okay, allora” inizia Anthony. “Sono andato al supermercato di cui stavo parlando prima a Bruce. Quello che è aperto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. Quello in cui compro tutte le mattine alle quattro del mattino la nostra colazione. Giusto per informarvi. Adesso non potremo più prendere lì la colazione, Brucie. Dovrai andarci tu. Mi spiace. È colpa di Steve. Comunque, sono andato e sai con chi mi sono ritrovato?”  
  
“Mi piace pensare che tu abbia trovato una brava persona.”  
  
“No, ho trovato Steve. Allora, a quanto pare non ero l'unico che aveva dimenticato che dovevamo partire, tipo, uhm, non lo so, oggi? E quindi doveva fare esattamente la stessa cosa che avrei fatto io, solo che poi avrebbe fatto il superiore e mi avrebbe fatto sentire in colpa per ore e ore e noi -voglio dire io, ci avrei creduto perché lui è il fantastico, incredibile Steve Rogers!”  
  
“Non volevo fare un bel niente!”  
  
“Certo, e adesso io dovrei credergli perché è mezzo nudo in una lavanderia con gli occhi da cucciolo, ah, certo.”  
  
“Perché Steve è mezzo nudo in lavanderia?” chiede Bruce, aggrottando le sopracciglia con rinnovata intensità. “Tony.”  
  
“Se ti fa sentire meglio anche io sono senza pantaloni, seduto su una lavatrice.”  
  
“ _Tony_.”  
  
“Comunque avevo detto che avrei parlato solo con Thor, quindi se ci lasciassi parlare saresti veramente molto gentile.”  
  
Bruce ruota di nuovo gli occhi e Thor si ferma ad uno stop e allunga il collo per controllare l'uscita. “Sono molto onorato del compito, amico mio.” Riparte e si ritrova davanti a una strada molto più larga di quella di prima.  
  
“Allora, ho incontrato Steve e Steve ha incontrato me. Abbiamo deciso che avremmo potuto fare la spesa per le provviste insieme, no? Ma poi le cose sono degenerate.”  
  
“Tony ha fatto esplodere una Coca Cola” annuncia Steve. “Di proposito.”  
  
“Eh, sì, perché tu hai dato un pugno a un commesso!”  
  
“Cosa ha fatto?” chiede ancora Bruce, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso.  
  
“Senti, allora siamo arrivati davanti alla cassa e non so esattamente cosa sia successo, ma Steve ha sentito qualcuno che non era molto gentile con qualcun altro e ha borbottato qualcosa tipo, non lo so, cose come non è giusto. E prima stava vicino a me, e io stavo pagando il conto. Quindi ero leggermente distratto, okay? E quando mi giro, beh, Steve stava prendendo a pugni un commesso. Non potevo lasciare che -comunque era il tipo, beh, sì, sai, quello basso. Un pugno se lo meritava, non pensavo glielo avrebbe dato Steve, ma okay. Allora sono corso verso di loro e, in un modo o nell'altro, dovevo separarli, no? Allora ho messo le mentos nella Coca-Cola, non la cosa più originale, ma, ehi, uno lavora con quello che ha. E ci siamo caramellati tutti. Ho preso quello che potevo e siamo scappati. Di niente, a proposito Capitan Rompiscatole.”  
  
“Non vorrei dire niente, ma la colpa va a Steve per l'ottanta per cento, a questo punto. Il quindici per cento va al commesso” decreta Bruce, sospirando. “Se state parlando di Jeph la percentuale sale.”  
  
“Okay, e io non mi lamento del fatto che ha preso a pugni Jeph. Io e Ty lo vogliamo prendere a pugni da sempre. Mi lamento che adesso fa il muso lungo e il ugh.”  
  
“Non sto facendo il muso... -cosa vuol dire _ugh_ , scusa?”  
  
“È stato divertente e adesso sta qui a borbottare e Tony non possiamo andare a dare pugni a tutte le persone che fanno commenti razzisti. Come se lui non lo facesse.” Anthony sbuffa.  
  
“Se era razzista era decisamente Jeph” borbotta Bruce, cambiando la mano che tiene il cellulare e iniziando a muovere il polso della mano recentemente liberata.  
  
“Penso, Steven, che vada bene che tu mostri il tuo lato passionale e fuori controllo ad Anthony. Vorrei che tu ricordi che entrambi siete veramente molto giovani e che siete molto simili.” Thor tiene lo sguardo sulla strada, ancora e ancora, girandosi per vedere per quale motivo le persone continuano a sorpassarlo e fargli segni con le mani che lui non capisce. “Se desideri che io ti dia un mio parere, passare dei momenti divertenti insieme non dovrebbe essere male. Siete stati una buona squadra contro questo Jeph Commesso.”  
  
Bruce alza un lato delle labbra, mantenendo le sopracciglia aggrottate, in un'espressione sorpresa, probabilmente in modo positivo.  
  
“Vedi, Brucie? Per questo volevo parlare con Thor” esclama Anthony. “Mi ha dato ragione. Comunque non sapevo che le magliette ci mettessero così tanto a lavarsi. È una vera noia.”  
  
“Se i miei servizi non sono più richiesti, credo che potremmo anche interrompere la comunicazione.”  
  
“Sì, però rimani vicino a Bruce, così ti possiamo chiamare. Perché, beh, non lo so, avere un consulente potrebbe aiutare, vero Steve? Steve. Ho sentito quel ragazzino essere rude con quella vecchietta. Potremmo andare a fare una rissa? Steve. Steve? Steve, dai. Va bene. Vi chiamiamo dopo. Ciao. E dai Steve. Thor dice che siamo entrambi giovani. Ci dobbiamo divertire. Su!” Poi la chiamata viene interrotta e l'interno del veicolo cade di nuovo nel silenzio, fino a che la risata di Bruce, da silenziosa, diventa un suono delicato accanto a Thor, che alza un sopracciglio.  
  
“Voglio dire,” inizia il ragazzo, infilando il cellulare nella tasca della maglietta. “Noi potremmo non essere la coppia migliore del mondo, ma almeno siamo migliori di loro due” commenta scrollando teatralmente le spalle. Poi aggrotta le sopracciglia e controlla prima la strada intorno a loro, poi l'apparecchio che conta la velocità del veicolo.  
  
“Su questo non posso che essere d'accordo!”  
  
“Thor stiamo andando a quarantacinque all'ora?”  
  
“Hai richiesto che io mantenessi una bassa e costante velocità. Cerco di esaudire questo tuo desiderio.”  
  
Bruce inclina la testa in una muta domanda e poi lancia uno sguardo alla strada davanti a loro, mentre un altro veicolo li sorpassa con una serie di smorfie e altri segni che comunque Thor non crede di capire. Bruce, dal canto suo, scoppia in una sincera risata, poggiando la testa sul schienale. “Il limite di velocità qui è di centoventi, quindi se...”  
  
“Sì, ma questo come potrebbe cambiare la tua avversità alla velocità?”  
  
“Posso dire che è un'avversità relativa. Nel senso. In una strada in cui il limite di velocità è quarantacinque, sarei più tranquillo se tu andassi a una velocità minore al limite. In un'autostrada, che tu vada a più di quarantacinque chilometri all'ora va benissimo” cerca di spiegare. Alza un lato delle labbra e poi un altro e adesso sta sorridendo. “Quindi se vuoi puoi...” Fa un movimento vago con la mano, indicando una direzione ancora più vaga nella sua direzione.  
  
Thor è leggermente confuso, ma questo scende al secondo posto quando aggiunge pressione sul pedale dell'acceleratore e la differenza di velocità spinge le loro teste indietro. Bruce ride di nuovo e scuote la testa e Thor pensa che far ridere un amico è molto importante, così come lo è continuare a far correre la macchina, come se qualcuno li stesse inseguendo, anche se nessuno li sta veramente inseguendo.  
  
“Vuoi una patatina?” chiede ancora Bruce, e probabilmente questo -esattamente questo momento è la perfezione agli occhi di Thor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	9. File 2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Thor e Bruce arrivano al Rifugio

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non devi dimostrarmi nulla, amico mio” assicura Thor, appoggiando la spalla sul suo veicolo. “Sono sinceramente colpito che tu riesca anche solo a sollevare qualcosa, quindi non penso che spingerti oltre i tuoi limiti solo per dimostrare dove giace la ragione sia la cosa migliore da fare.”  
  
Bruce alza un sopracciglio e solleva il borsone in cui Thor ha infilato le coperte e poi quello in cui si trovano i viveri. “Non penso ci sia bisogno del tuo aiuto, qui.”  
  
Thor inclina la testa. “Certo” borbotta e afferra il telescopio. “Esattamente ciò che pochi attimi fa ti ho detto.” Osserva come Bruce non batta ciglio, continuando ad afferrare oggetti dal bagagliaio e, quando questo risulta essere vuoto si gira verso di lui con un sorriso trionfante, come se avesse appena vinto qualcosa. E probabilmente è così. “Attraverso tutto quel peso, riesci a vedere la nostra meta?”  
  
“Puoi anche aggiungere il telescopio, perché sono fresco come una rosa qui.”  
  
Thor aggrotta ancora una volta le sopracciglia. “Non è ciò che ti avevo domandato” borbotta ancora una volta. Poi si protende a lasciare il peso del telescopio sulle braccia di Bruce, che non sembra doversi sforzare più di quanto stesse facendo prima. Dopo un primo momento di completa confusione e incredulità, lo sguardo e il petto di Thor si riempiono di una meraviglia che non riesce a trattenere. “Questo è meraviglioso.”  
  
“Già, possente uomo, e ricorda che sto trasportando un oggetto in più di quanto tu abbia fatto” risponde gioiosamente Bruce, dando un primo passo verso il cottage in mezzo al nulla. “Okay, sì, però adesso mi dovresti guidare tu, perché, beh, io non...”  
  
Thor lascia uscire dalle sue labbra una fragorosa risata, mentre posa gentilmente una mano sulla schiena dell'amico e lo guida verso la porta della piccola casa. “Era esattamente questo quello che ti stavo domandando” dice, inclinando la testa verso di lui e poi spingendolo delicatamente a camminare insieme a lui. “Anche se le mie domande sono leggermente cambiate. Oh, è una grande sorpresa che tu riesca a portare un peso enorme come questo. Io, nella mia modesta opinione saprei trasportarne il doppio, ma vorrei veramente sapere com'è possibile che un essere apparentemente gracile come te riesca a sollevare un tale peso. Svelami i tuoi segreti, mio caro amico!”  
  
Bruce sbuffa una risata. “Trasporto io gli scatoloni che servono per il laboratorio, quindi...” Dà un passo in avanti, in modo incerto. Poi un altro, quando lui stabilizza la sua presa per aiutarlo nella folle impresa di camminare senza vedere quel che succede davanti a lui e nel suo cammino.  
  
“Quindi non vuoi svelarmi i tuoi segreti? Non mi ritieni degno di questo tuo incredibile segreto?” chiede con tono offeso. “Di fronte a te si trova uno scalino, amico mio. A meno che io non ti debba più considerare mio amico, poiché non confidi in me e non riponi abbastanza fiducia nella mia maturità per...”  
  
“Oh mio Dio” esclama con una risata soffocata Bruce. Alza il piede per raggiungere il gradino e, una volta localizzato lo sale senza problemi. “Apri tu la porta?” chiede, alzando le cose che trasporta, come se fosse un qualche tipo di promemoria. Poi indica con un movimento della testa un vaso accanto al portone, accanto al quale Thor si accovaccia prontamente e in cui trova una chiave piccola e singola, che scompare dietro il suo unico dito indice.  
  
“Ti voglio comunque informare del fatto che io riuscirei a sollevare molto più di quanto tu stia facendo in questo momento” borbotta, infilando la chiave nella serratura della porta e aprendola con un gesto teatrale. “Credo, infatti che ciò che hai adesso tra le tue braccia sia il massimo di quello che tu puoi trasportare, che, diciamocelo, è molto inferiore al numero di oggetti e pesi che io riesco a sollevare.”  
  
Bruce fa una smorfia con le labbra, prima di muoversi all'interno con naturalezza e lasciar cadere il telescopio su un divano che non può aver visto. “Se ti fa dormire la notte, va bene” gli risponde, riponendo le lenzuola su una sedia e poi guardandosi intorno poggia le mani sui fianchi e la sua espressione si deforma in un'ulteriore smorfia di stanchezza. “Jennifer ha lasciato tutto come prima.” Si accarezza le sopracciglia, prima di dare le spalle a Thor e camminare verso una porta leggermente aperta.  
  
“Davvero? Nulla ti convincerà a raccontarmi la storia della tua favolosa forza?” chiede ancora una volta Thor, raggiungendolo con soli due balzi e ritrovandosi davanti a una cucina decisamente troppo piccola, che sembra essere stata fatta proprio per essere a sua misura. Le spalle di Thor, però sembrano essere troppo larghe anche soltanto per attraversare la porta. “Oh, non mi tenere sulle spine e sfidami a sollevare i mobili di questa casa!” esclama ancora una volta e Bruce gli lancia un ultimo sguardo, prima di roteare gli occhi e aprire il frigorifero e sospirare una seconda volta. “E quando vincerò questa gara,” continua Thor gloriosamente, “mi potrai raccontare l'origine di tutta questa forza!”  
  
“Mangiavo spinaci da piccolo” risponde distrattamente Bruce, prima di chiudere il frigo e aspettare una qualche reazione da parte sua, che però tarda ad arrivare. “Gli spinaci, Thor” ripete, poi alza le sopracciglia e sbatte le palpebre quando Thor continua a guardarlo come se stesse improvvisamente parlando in un'altra lingua. Sono entrambi confusi, si rendono conto, quindi rimangono a guardarsi negli occhi senza capire cosa l'altro voglia che uno dica all'altro. “Di Braccio di Ferro.” Bruce fa un gesto con le braccia, flettendole per mostrare un muscolo che però viene nascosto dal maglione sbiadito ed enorme. “Il cartone animato” continua con un fil di voce, poi sbatte velocemente le palpebre e inizia a sfregarsi le mani una contro l'altra. “Okay” mormora fra sé e sé, prima di aprire di nuovo il frigorifero e studiandone l'interno con anche troppa intensità. “Mi ero messo in testa di imparare a lottare -voglio dire, da piccolo, volevo essere sicuro di potermi difendere se mai...” Non finisce la frase. Si gratta distrattamente la testa e si morde le labbra nervosamente. “Mi cugina Jennifer ha lasciato cibo per tre settimane. Potrebbe bastarci per due giorni qui, ma per il ritorno dovremmo fermarci a prendere qualche altra cosa da mangiare.” Cerca di sorridere e Thor inclina la testa.  
  
“Se le tue intenzioni sono di sfidarmi in una gara di mangiatori di qualsiasi cosa la tua adorata cugina Jennifer abbia preparato, devo ripeterti che, esattamente come nella gara per costatare chi trai due potrebbe sollevare più mobili, dovrai affrontare una cocente sconfitta” risponde lui, infilandosi nella cucina. Calcola lo spazio della cucina, che è decisamente ristretto. Bruce si gira per affrontarlo con un sopracciglio alzato e così anche un lato delle labbra.  
  
“Oh, certo” risponde, alzando le mani. “Una cocente sconfitta è quello a cui andrai incontro _tu_ ” risponde scherzosamente, chiudendo con un gesto veloce lo sportello del frigorifero. “E se vuoi adesso ti potrei anche dire il perché” riprende quando Thor sbuffa attraverso il naso una leggera risata, preludio di una risata più forte e fragorosa. “Perché tra il cibo che ci siamo mangiati in macchina e quello che potremmo mangiare in una gara del genere la tua barba si sarà riempita di briciole e microrganismi che distruggeranno la vita dei tuoi batteri facciali. Moriranno Thor, per colpa tua e della tua arroganza.”  
  
Thor apre la bocca, per poi toccarsi la barba con fare disgustato e terrorizzato allo stesso tempo. “Oh no” esclama e Bruce prova a non ridere, ma sembra essere un istinto più forte di lui. Quindi ride piano, si copre la bocca con la mano e poi la stessa mano la passa sul viso, spostandosi da sopra gli occhi un ciuffo di capelli ricci.  
  
“Okay, okay. Te li puoi tagliare in bagno, se vuoi” riesce a dire una volta che la risata di è calmata, e indica qualche ideale stanza dietro le sue spalle, quando, dietro le sue spalle non vi è nulla se non il congegno che tiene al fresco il cibo e un muro molto poco spesso. Inclina la testa e si accarezza ancora la barba, che si estende per alcuni centimetri allontanandosi dalla mascella. “Ti devo -non lo so. Devo farti vedere dov'è il bagno e...?”  
  
“Il distruggere il loro habitat -non dirmi bugie, Bruce. Se io passassi un rasoio sul mio viso strappando da me i peli della lunga barba non sarebbe come se io strappassi dalle tue foreste tutti gli alberi? Non saresti disorientato e confuso?” chiede. Intreccia un dito nella sua barba che si arriccia gentilmente. “Non sarebbe dunque la soluzione peggiore?”  
  
Le spalle di Bruce tremano leggermente, mentre le sue labbra si arricciano in un altro sorriso. “Io non ti ho detto di rasarti. Ti ho detto di tagliarti la barba. Tipo, non lo so, sfoltirla e... non hai idea di quello che sto dicendo, vero?”  
  
Thor scrolla le spalle. “In Australia nessuno si sfoltisce la barba. Non che io sia a conoscenza dello stile di vita di tutti gli abitanti della mia terra, ma ho la certezza che...” Di nuovo, fa un movimento con le spalle e si accarezza il collo, tenendo alto il gomito.  
  
Bruce osserva il movimento del suo braccio, prima di sbattere lentamente le palpebre e tornare a riconcentrarsi su Thor. “Io so sfoltire le barbe” annuncia in modo incerto, poi abbassa lo sguardo, con le sopracciglia aggottate e le spalle poggiate contro il frigorifero. “Almeno in teoria. Molto del tempo libero di Tony è passato a guardare tutorial di come -ovviamente a lui i peli sul viso si vedono solo con la lente d'ingrandimento, ma, devo dire che adesso ho veramente tanta conoscenza sulla barba... ne farei volentieri a meno ma...” Si schiarisce la gola, indicando la porta della cucina. “Certo, puoi anche provare con il rasoio, o continuare a uccidere i tuoi adorati acari con le briciole delle patatine.” Alza le mani e sembra essere dannatamente serio, mentre inizia a camminare e Thor arriccia le labbra, chiedendosi cosa questo voglia dire, ma lo segue. Sembra essere una costante della loro relazione. “Dovrei avere anche delle forbici. Un pettine. Dovrei avere tutto, sì” borbotta, prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca e iniziando a digitare qualcosa. “Magari dovremmo soltanto decidere che forma dare alla tua barba.”  
  
“Vorrei avere una barba che comunichi al mondo la mia saggezza e grande forza” commenta Thor, lanciando occhiate veloci al corridoio del cottage, che si unisce a un salotto poco arredato. Non ci sono foto. Non sembra volerci essere nessun ricordo che possa essere trasportato all'interno di queste mura, come se fosse un rifugio, più che una casa, come se Bruce e questa sua cugina lo usassero per nascondersi da un mondo che sicuramente ha fatto loro qualcosa. O a cui loro hanno fatto qualcosa. Sono i colori a colpirlo particolarmente. Sono freddi. Blu, bianco, azzurro. E poi il vuoto. “E anche che il mio naturale fascino non venga intaccato da questo cambio di aspetto.” Questo luogo è a prova di essere umano.  
  
Bruce gli lancia uno sguardo da sopra la spalla e poi si gira completamente verso di lui. “Davvero” risponde, inclinando la testa e girando lo schermo del cellulare verso di lui. “Questa forma? Dice che va bene per il contorno del tuo viso.” Fa un segno col dito, indicando i loro due volti e poi lo schermo del cellulare.  
  
“Proclama al mondo la mia infinita saggezza?” chiede ancora Thor, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e il busto leggermente inclinato verso Bruce, che assottiglia lo sguardo.  
  
“Sì?” risponde in maniera incerta, arriccia ancora una volta le labbra e gira il cellulare verso se stesso, allineandolo con quella che Thor crede sia la linea di allineamento tra il volto reale di fronte a lui e il volto nello schermo. Li studia per un secondo scarso, prima di alzare un lato delle labbra. “Credo di sì. Il lato saggio. La parte sensibile. Ehm. Anche, non lo so, che altro vuoi sottolineare della tua personalità?” Apre la porta e sta decisamente ridendo.  
  
Thor scuote la testa. “Ti diverti a prenderti gioco di me” dice, studiando ancora una volta la stanza intorno a loro, alzando lo sguardo e poi facendolo di nuovo ricadere sull'amico.  
  
“È uno dei miei passatempi preferiti.” Bruce apre l'armadietto accanto al lavandino e sembra voler afferrare qualcosa, ma gli cadono addosso scatole bianche e verdi e bottigliette di disinfettante. Però ride piano, girandosi verso Thor, che lo osserva, col timore di avvicinarsi ed invadere uno spazio troppo stretto per entrambi. “Okay, forse questa è la punizione per la mia cattiveria” borbotta ancora Bruce, spostando le piccole scatole con il piede e attacca la spina di un attrezzo che non ha una forma simile a nessun altro attrezzo terrestre che lui abbia mai usato. Anche Bruce sembra doverlo studiare per qualche secondo, prima di lanciargli uno sguardo e fargli cenno di avvicinarsi. Ogni suo movimento viene riflesso dall'enorme specchio, che gli ricorda i giochi ottici che creava Loki quando la noia lo assaliva nelle ore pomeridiane delle loro lunghe giornate. Si sente essere trasportato altrove, lontano dalla Terra, un po' più vicino a casa. E quindi si accarezza il collo, cercando di tornare nel suo corpo. E muoversi, nonostante il Thor del riflesso si muova insieme a lui, ricordandogli momenti che probabilmente non torneranno più.  
  
Al muoversi di Thor, si muove anche Bruce, che si arrampica sul marmo che circonda il lavandino e si siede con quell'attrezzo che assomiglia più a una moderna arma, che a un attrezzo per migliorare la forma della sua barba. “A che pensi?” chiede Bruce, dondolando le gambe e inclinando la testa.  
  
“Lo specchio mi ricorda mio fratello” risponde sinceramente, lanciando uno sguardo al suo riflesso. “Cosa tieni in mano, amico mio? Devo preoccuparmi?”  
  
“Uhm. Sì.” Bruce sorride. “La tua barba verrà rimodernizzata, grazie a codesta arma che viene tramandata dalla mia famiglia da generazioni e generazioni e generazioni. Questo rasoio sarà la tua fata madrina.” Aspetta una risposta che non arriva, quindi scrolla le spalle e preme un bottone su quello che ha chiamato rasoio e gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi ulteriormente a lui. Preme nuovamente il bottone e si gira per prendere un pettine e delle forbici. “Perché uno specchio ti ricorda tuo fratello?” chiede rigirandosi verso di lui e allungandosi verso di lui per pettinargli la barba.  
  
Thor viene sorpreso dal tocco, rendendosi conto di quanto poco ce ne sia nel loro rapporto. Ha le mani morbide, si rende conto e poi si chiede anche il perché. Deve trattenersi dal chiudere gli occhi. Bruce lo guarda da sotto le ciglia per un breve secondo, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla barba. “Mio fratello aveva deciso che sarebbe stato un grande studioso di Arti Magiche nella sua infanzia e molte delle sue prime magie comprendevano riflessi e illusioni. Fu uno di quei giorni, quando io giocavo ad essere uno dei cavalieri più valenti del reame, che mia madre lo nominò giocosamente dio dei misfatti. E poi lo divenne veramente.” Sorride nel ricordare. Le mani di Bruce scorrono sulla sua mascella con sorprendente delicatezza e naturalezza. Sono mani forti. Sono mani delicate. Sembrano le mani di due persone diverse e poi solo di Bruce. E tremano. Così leggermente che all'inizio non se n'era reso conto, ma, sono tremolanti. Thor ha una domanda sulla punta della lingua ma sente di non riuscire a farla. Bruce gli lancia un'altra occhiata e gli sorride, poggiando il pettine e afferrando il marchingegno che prima ha chiamato rasoio. “Ne fummo tutti, in modo ambivalente, fieri.”  
  
Bruce ride piano. “Sì, beh, una delle cose belle dell'essere il figlio più piccolo è che puoi essere tutto quello che vuoi” commenta. Tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e passa il rasoio sulla barba, facendone cadere ciuffi, senza però intaccare la base dei peli.  
  
Thor si muove nervosamente, spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra e non riuscendo a trovare qualcosa di più interessante da vedere se non la testa piena di ricci del suo amico, che gli sfiorano il naso, e il suo sguardo concentrato su di lui. “Sono molto a disagio a chiedertelo, ma mi sto domandando perché io sono in piedi e tu sei seduto. Non dovrebbe essere il contrario?”  
  
Bruce alza la testa per fare in modo che i loro due sguardi si incrocino e incatenino. Poi sorride di nuovo, cosa che sta facendo più spesso ultimamente, nonostante normalmente è Anthony a sapere come far emergere le sue emozioni. “È perché tu sei un _uomo possente_ che può sopportare di stare in piedi per qualche minuto” risponde alla fine e i suoi pantaloni si sono riempiti dei peli della barba caduta di Thor. “Come avrei io potuto sopportare una fatica del genere?” chiede melodrammaticamente, per poi tornare a concentrarsi sulla barba.  
  
“Il che vuol dire che accetti la mia superiorità fisica? Così? Senza neanche combattere?”  
  
“No, ho solo detto che sono decisamente molto pigro.” Ride piano. Sembra quasi soltanto uno sbuffo, un po' di aria che esce dalle sue narici e che dovrebbe comunicare felicità. Le ginocchia di Bruce toccano i fianchi di Thor ed è la prima volta che lui se ne rende conto. Era troppo preso dalle mani, per rendersi conto di qualcosa del genere. È, comunque, si dice, un tocco innocente, Bruce non sembra nemmeno dare a questo troppa attenzione. “Tra poco è Natale” dice casualmente, senza guardarlo negli occhi. “A Natale non -voglio dire, di solito le persone tornano a casa per le vacanze di Natale e quelle cose come, non lo so, le tradizioni familiari e il falso buonismo delle feste. Quindi, beh, quello che voglio dire è che tra poco tornerai dalla tua famiglia e potrai raccontare delle cose che potrebbero mettere in imbarazzo tuo fratello minore.”  
  
Thor abbassa lo sguardo e sospira. Bruce spegne il rasoio e riprende in mano il pettine e le forbici. “Non penso di poter vedere la mia famiglia per questa festività. Non celebriamo nemmeno il Natale.”  
  
Bruce inclina la testa e sebbene avesse appena ripreso in mano il pettine e le forbici, decide di lasciarli cadere nel lavandino, e sistema la barba con le dita. Sono carezze piacevoli, Thor non saprebbe dire precisamente il perché. “Neanche io festeggio il Natale” dice, poi allontana la mano dal viso di Thor, inclina il busto di lato per fare in modo che tra lui e lo specchio non vi sia alcun ostacolo. Poi chiede: “Come ti sembra?”  
  
La barba gli sembra decisamente corta. Le labbra gli sembrano decisamente rosate. “Mio padre sarebbe molto poco fiero della forma della mia barba” afferma, passandosi una mano sulla mascella. “Difatti lui la porta molto lunga e ho sempre pensato che fosse simbolo di saggezza. Ma se degli organismi che ho il potere di proteggere sono più al sicuro con la mia barba in questo modo, devo dire che non ho nulla di cui lamentarmi.”  
  
Bruce si raddrizza di nuovo e davanti a Thor non si trova più un Thor riflesso, ma Bruce, e in qualche modo questo dettaglio addolcisce ogni pensiero e ogni sorriso sulle sue labbra. “Dovrai dire addio alla dispensa trai tuoi peli.”  
  
“Non voglio offenderti, mio caro amico, ma non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando.”  
  
Ma Bruce ride e, in questo momento, sembra la cosa più importante.  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	10. File 2.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si dovrebbero cercare gli alieni ma si parla di sentimenti (più o meno)

  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce giocherella con dei bastoncini che rimangono misteriosamente attaccati a una pallina di ferro e sembra esserne particolarmente preso, mentre il fuoco davanti a lui scoppietta allegramente. Quando e gli lascia sulle spalle una coperta, gli lancia un'occhiata veloce e poi torna a giocare con quei bastoncelli magici, costruendo qualcosa che sembra una torre. Thor si siede accanto a lui e alza il naso verso il cielo, osservando le stelle che da casa sua sembravano una chiazza indistinta e qui, sotto, seduto su una pila di lenzuola sembrano solo dei punti lontani che non saranno mai più raggiungibili da lui. Pianeti che non potrà combattere. Stelle che non potrà vedere da vicino. Lancia un'occhiata a Bruce, che continua a costruire con le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi fissi sul suo lavoro con i bastoncelli. “Penso tu sia l'unico cacciatore di alieni che guarda verso il basso, piuttosto che verso l'alto” afferma con un sorriso, poi torna a contemplare la vastità del cielo con rinnovate interesse.  
  
Bruce alza di nuovo lo sguardo, lasciando per qualche secondo il suo costrutto e sistemando il lenzuolo sulle sue spalle. “Sono anche l'unico cacciatore di alieni che non vorrebbe cacciare alieni” risponde e muove nervosamente il pollice, facendo ruotare intorno alla pallina di ferro uno dei bastoncelli, cambiando la struttura del suo costrutto. Stringe le labbra, e i suoi occhi iniziano a muoversi per il giardino, come se stesse cercando all'interno del suo campo visivo le prossime parole da dire ad altra voce. “Fa freddo” decide di dire, prima di tornare a guardare il suo costrutto. “Spero che gli alieni non soffrano il freddo” borbotta e posa il costrutto per terra per poi alzare il naso verso le stelle e scuotere la testa.  
  
“Cosa sono...?” Thor indica le palline di ferro e i bastoncelli, e Bruce in un primo momento sbatte le palpebre, spostando lo sguardo prima sul suo viso e poi sul costrutto e poi di nuovo su Thor, che attende pazientemente la sua risposta.  
  
“Sono i geomag.” Il ragazzo li riprende in mano, staccando un pezzo della costruzione precedentemente posata. “Magneti, beh, sì, andavano molto di moda, qualche anno fa.” Giocherella con due dei loro pezzi, staccandoli e poi riattaccandoli. “Jennifer me li ha regalati un Natale. Voleva darmelo per il mio compleanno, ma quell'anno non ci siamo visti se non dopo e quindi...” Fa una smorfia e prende altri bastoncelli e palline, per poi fare cenno a Thor di aprire la mano, cosa che lui non tarda a fare. Glieli lascia e ne prende un altro po', ricominciando a giocarci distrattamente. “Non ricordavo nemmeno di averli lasciati qui.” Scrolla le spalle e poi torna a chinare il capo, per concentrarsi sui così detti geomag. Thor li rigira nelle sue mani e vede come questi si attraggano inevitabilmente uno verso l'altro, con un movimento fluido e rilassante. “Non li avete in Australia?” chiede in maniera assente. Costruisce di nuovo.  
  
“Vorrei poterti rispondere con onestà.”  
  
“Spero proprio che tu lo faccia” risponde lui, alzando un lato delle labbra.  
  
“Bene, allora ti dirò che non ne ho la più pallida idea.” Thor torna a guardare verso l'alto, con tranquillità e serenità. “Sembra, però, dal tuo viso, che io mi sia perso qualcosa di molto importante non conoscendo questi geomag.”  
  
“Io li detesto.” Bruce muove la mano per distruggere il prisma che aveva costruito nella sua mano. “Adoro il fatto che Jennifer me li abbia regalati, non c'è niente che Jennifer faccia e che non mi renda felice, a dirla tutta, ma devo anche dire che li detesto. Vorrei poterli non vedere più.” Ma, nonostante le parole appena pronunciate, continua a sorridere e giocarci con una calma nervosa. “Quando io o Jessica avevamo degli istinti violenti, zia Susan ci diceva di costruire e non di distruggere. Solo che...” La frase rimane a metà, non la sembra voler continuare. Ha creato, col solo movimento di una mano una piccola torre.  
  
“Risiedevi qui, prima di decidere di abitare nella terra del Massachusetts?” chiede, poggiando i palmi delle mani sulle lenzuola, poi gira la testa verso Bruce, che si stringe nelle sue lenzuola intorno alle spalle, stringendo le ginocchia alle spalle.  
  
“Ho vissuto in tanti posti prima dell'MIT. Ohio, e quello è stato un incubo. Nello Utah, certo, poi anche a New York e, quando stavo ad Harvard, ho incontrato Tony che mi ha detto ehi, cambiamo il mondo. E sono finito a lavorare a progetti top secret ascoltando la musica degli AC/DC ad alto volume.” Rabbrividisce e sfrega le mani sulle proprie braccia. “Questa è stata casa mia nel frattempo.”  
  
“Ti vorrei domandare in quale _frattempo_.”  
  
“Nel frattempo di tutto. Vivevo in Ohio e nel frattempo adoravo pensare di vivere qui con zia Susan. Andavo alla Desert Star University e nel frattempo la mia vita era qui e così via. E zia, zia Susan, è venuta a vivere con me, dopo l'arresto di mio padre e questa è diventata veramente casa mia. Voglio dire, ufficialmente.” Scrolla nuovamente le spalle, movimento che fa scivolare il lenzuolo su di lui, che risistema con gesti calcolati.  
  
“Non ero a conoscenza della situazione di tuo padre.”  
  
“Non è un segreto” risponde seccamente. “Non che comunque non riesca a farmi vivere le pene dell'inferno anche da lì, quindi la mia vita non è cambiata più di tanto” borbotta dopo qualche secondo e fa scivolare i geomag nelle sue mani, giocandoci con la stessa calma nervosa di poco prima. “Questo è un po' il mio rifugio.”  
  
Thor lancia un'occhiata alla casa alle loro spalle. “Ne avevo anche io uno, ma la chiamavo la Fortezza. Era l'unico luogo in cui io, Fandral, Hogul, Volstagg e Sif riuscivamo a riunirci senza Loki venisse ad imporre la sua presenza, con l'appoggio di mia madre. Oh, lo detestavo. Era sempre lì a impicciarsi, sempre, in continuazione. E dividevamo anche la stanza!” Scuote la testa con la stessa falsa esasperazione che travolge ogni fratello maggiore nei confronti di un fratello minore. “E ricordo come nostra madre continuasse a ripetere che l'unica cosa che voleva era essere come suo fratello. Che voleva lottare perché io ero capace di tenere testa ai più temibili degli avversari, che l'unico motivo per cui mi seguiva in continuazione era il sentimento di ammirazione e affetto nei miei confronti.” Sospira pesantemente e prende fra i polpastrelli delle dita la pallina di ferro. “Se avessi saputo che il mio comportamento feriva così tanto mio fratello, spero che sarei stato più gentile, come voi sempre mi definite. Meno crudele.”  
  
“Tutti i fratelli sono crudeli nel loro modo di essere fratelli.”  
  
“Oh, no. Io amo mio fratello, ma il mio modo di comportarmi era così arrogante, così cieco, soprattutto dopo l'incidente di -il mio primo pensiero risvegliandomi fu ho ucciso mio fratello. E poi lui è comparso e stava perfettamente bene e la cosa mi fece più arrabbiare perché io ero preoccupato e lui se ne stava lì a creare illusioni e...” Scuote la testa e la pallina di ferro ricade all'interno del suo palmo. “E, attraverso il mio comportamento, ho esiliato mio fratello da alcuni campi. Ho scoperto, attraverso alcune delle nuove conoscenze da quando mi sono trasferito in -dall'Australia, che il regno di una persona, per quanto astratto questo sia, nasce dall'esilio dal regno di qualcun altro. E forse per questo mio fratello è diventato il dio delle malefatte.”  
  
“Lo chiamate così in famiglia?”  
  
“Penso che tutti quelli che lo conoscono lo chiamano così” risponde sovrappensiero. Bruce si stringe un altro po' nelle coperte e stira la mani verso il fuoco che hanno acceso e che probabilmente si spegnerà in poco tempo. “Quello a cui penso frequentemente da quando sono qui è che forse avrei desiderato visitare il regno di mio fratello, e che per troppo tempo il mio unico pensiero è stato allontanarlo da me, forse come farebbe ogni fratello, come dici tu, ma, non riesco a pensare ad altro se non che devo avergli fatto un qualche torto col mio modo di essere.” Lancia uno sguardo veloce al cielo e si accarezza il collo. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardandolo. “Per questo sono molto felice che voi mi invitiate nei vostri regni.”  
  
“Mi stai dicendo che questo mio rifugio è il mio regno?” chiede Bruce, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre, poi sorride. “Non sto dicendo che ti sbagli, però. Io e Jennifer correvamo in questo giardino e lei di solito mi salvava da cuccioli di cane. E io mi arrampicavo su quell'albero laggiù.” Indica un albero da qualche parte nel giardino e alza un lato delle labbra, fa una smorfia che sembra stupita. “Era divertente” borbotta.  
  
“Sono dunque felice e onorato che tu mi abbia invitato nel tuo regno, amico mio.”  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo osserva nella penombra. “Thor” lo chiama con un tono gentile. “Dovremmo star cercando degli alieni in cielo.” C'è un lieve sorriso sul suo volto, Thor sbuffa una risata e alza le mani.  
  
Immagina che loro due stiano bene così.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Bonus+**  
  
  
  
“Potrei essere un miglior opponente del sacco da boxe, mio caro amico” esordisce Thor, per poi sorridere all'espressione confusa di Steven, che trattiene con le mani il sacco di fronte a lui e sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “Non è così che si offrono sempre di essere gli opponenti di qualcuno nelle pellicole cinematografiche?” chiede, avvicinandosi a lui e avvolgendo le mani nei fili di tessuto che dovrebbero proteggere la sua pelle.  
  
“Thor.” Steven si schiarisce la gola e passa una mano trai capelli sudati. “Non sapevo che...” Non finisce la frase. Prende un ulteriore respiro e si aggrappa al sacco di fronte a lui. Sembra imbarazzato dalla posizione in cui è stato trovato e sembra anche triste, mentre lancia occhiate intorno a lui, e cerca di trovare il fiato e le parole, la forza per fare qualcosa all'interno di se stesso.  
  
“Non capisco quale sia il verdetto, amico mio” ride Thor, posizionandosi proprio di fronte a lui, con una mano posata sul fianco. E Steven inclina la testa di lato, con un sorriso debole. “O temi una vera sfida?”  
  
E questo è il momento di Steven di scoppiare in una tenue risata che viene soffocata dai rumori della palestra. “Oh, questo mai. Pensavo soltanto che oggi ti ho visto al cartiere.” Alza un sopracciglio, come se la frase appena detta potesse spiegare più di quanto i semplici suoni che risuonano nell'aria tra loro due. “Non vorrei che questo scontro non sia ad armi pari.” Il labbro si alza abbastanza da mostrare alcuni dei denti che Steven normalmente nasconde. La sua espressione si muta, spegnendosi del suo sorriso e velandosi di un pensiero che sembra serio, quasi malinconico. Quando i suoi occhi si concentrano su Thor, Steven si piega a terra per raggiungere un asciugamano e passarselo sul collo, con gesti poco eleganti.  
  
“Mi permetto di tradurre le tue parole. O riferirti ciò che è arrivato al mio orecchio. Steven figlio di Sarah Rogers teme un qualsiasi scontro con me.”  
  
“Oh, per favore” ride Steven, passandosi l'asciugamano sul viso, soprattutto intorno alle labbra, probabilmente per nascondere quel sorriso che continua a sbocciare sulle sue labbra. Fa un cenno alla panchina vicino al ring, invitandolo probabilmente a sedersi, e afferra con un gesto veloce il borsone da terra, dando un passo verso quella. “Ho lavorato al cantiere l'estate scorsa, ricordi?” Dal borsone tira fuori una bottiglietta d'acqua, che si porta avaramente alle labbra, prima di sedersi e osservare i movimenti di Thor di fronte a lui. “Dopo una giornata lì, devo dire che tornavo a casa e non avevo la forza nemmeno per mangiare.” Sorride. “Immagino che per te sia diverso.”  
  
“Puoi scommetterci la testa, mio caro amico!” tuona Thor , sedendosi accanto a lui, mentre Steven continua a passarsi l'asciugamano sul viso. Si muove lentamente, come se il suo corpo fosse rallentato da qualche pensiero nella sua mente che lo trascina lontano dal momento che dovrebbe star vivendo. “Mi sto domandando se vi è qualche pensiero che ti distrae” dice allora ad alta voce, poggiando i gomiti sulle cosce e cercando di ottenere un contatto visivo col ragazzo, che ha ripreso a bere, sebbene con meno fretta e bisogno. “Posso chiederti, esprimendo la mia preoccupazione, se tua madre si trova in condizioni di disagio?”  
  
“No.” Steven piega il viso in una smorfia che non sembra avere una vera e propria funzione. “No, no, non è questo. È -sinceramente non è niente di importante. È solo un...” Muove le mani in un gesto vago, che potrebbe avere miliardi di significati. “Non è davvero nulla di cui ti dovresti preoccupare.”  
  
Thor annuisce lentamente. “Sembra essere un ritornello ricorrente da ripetere in questa terra. Non capisco come persone come voi, tanto coraggiose abbiano il terrore di chiedere aiuto a persone che, come ben sai, non vogliono altra cosa che non sia il vostro bene.” Scuote la testa e si sistema i capelli perché non gli vadano sugli occhi. “Devo dire di star iniziando a perdere la pazienza.”  
  
Steven ridacchia, poggiando la bottiglietta d'acqua ai suoi piedi. “E cosa vorresti fare?” chiede, mantenendo la testa inclinata. “Scuoterci finché non parliamo di quello che ci preoccupa?”  
  
“Codesto metodo funzionerebbe?”  
  
Steven scuote la testa col suo sorriso. “Non -non è veramente niente di importante” ripete, alzando i palmi delle mani. “È solo che... stavo pensando, beh, sì a Tony” ammette, strofinandosi le mani nervosamente, e prendendo un respiro profondo.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Già.”  
  
“Nulla cambia le mie precedenti frasi, amico mio.” Thor si gira verso di lui poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Se pensare ad Anthony ti porta tanto dispiacere, beh, vorrei poter aiutare a non rendere il tuo tempo insieme a lui così spiacevole. Devo dire che credevo il vostro rapporto si fosse notevolmente evoluto ma...”  
  
“Non è questo” lo interrompe Steven, grattandosi la nuca. “Non -è difficile da spiegare.”  
  
Per un breve attimo lo spazio tra Steven e Thor viene riempito dal solo rumore della palestra. mentre il più giovane abbassa la testa e sembra voler studiare il pavimento probabilmente sporco a causa delle tante scarpe da ginnastica che ogni giorno camminano su di esso. “Se avete qualche problema di comunicazione, io sono disponibile ad aiutarvi. Ero tremendamente serio.”  
  
“Tremendamente.”  
  
“E immensamente. Trovo il vostro rapporto molto interessante e potrebbe giovare a entrambi, una volta trovato un punto d'incontro.” Scrolla le spalle. “Finire in una lavanderia senza maglietta potrebbe essere un ottimo inizio.”  
  
E a questo punto Steven scoppia a ridere e si alza in piedi, stirando i muscoli delle braccia. “Ci sei ancora per quel round?” chiede, stirando anche la schiena e lanciando l'asciugamano sulla panchina.  
  
È la volta di Thor di alzarsi in piedi, con un salto. “Io non sono il tipo da tirarsi indietro. Non in una battaglia!” Steven inclina la testa e sorride.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	11. File 3.0 -3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si parte per andare in una conferenza sugli alieni… e poi ci si pente

  
  
  
  
“Voglio andare io davanti” ripete Anthony, trotterellando felicemente verso la sua macchina, messa gentilmente a disposizione da lui, nonostante non possa ancora guidare legalmente secondo quello che tutti intorno a loro continuano a ripetere. “Voglio andare io davanti. Voglio andare io davanti. Voglio andare io davanti. Bruce. Ty mi lascia andare davanti. Voglio andare io davanti.”  
  
“Secondo le statistiche chi si siede nel posto del co-pilota ha più probabilità di morire in un incidente” informa distrattamente Natasha, prima di chinare il capo sul suo quaderno e allontanarsi da quella parte del gruppo, forse per nascondere il sorriso divertito all'espressione di Anthony. Clint la segue con un balzo, aprendo un vecchio autoveicolo giallo, che sembra essere un miracolo si tenga anche soltanto in piedi.  
  
“Correrò il rischio” borbotta il ragazzo, infilando il suo zaino nella macchina e lanciando uno sguardo veloce a Janet, che gioca con le chiavi tra le dita. “Vedi, io mi fido ciecamente di Jan.” Poi fa una smorfia e ruota gli occhi, come se Natasha stesse ancora prestandogli attenzione.  
  
“Non so quanto sia prudente che voi andiate insieme in macchina, sai, senza un adulto.” Scott si accarezza il collo e Anthony ruota gli occhi, “Non so se uno di noi dovrebbe...”  
  
“Thor è un adulto” lo interrompe stancamente Clint. “E poi abbiamo tutto calcolato. Allora. Nat guida. Io dormo. Thor fa i suoi sproloqui. Steve fa qualsiasi cosa faccia Steve quando non ha niente da fare.”  
  
“Ah, quindi legge i moduli scolastici o i regolamenti di concorsi a cui non parteciperà mai” annuisce Anthony, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Steven, che, fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio, con la mano sulla portiera. “Che c'è? Era per fare conversazione.”  
  
“Thor non è un adulto” sospira ancora Scott, “senza offesa.”  
  
“Non comprendo come questa potrebbe non essere un'offesa” risponde Thor, aggrottando le sopracciglia e incrociando le braccia davanti al petto. Bruce gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, inclinando la testa e Thor non può fare altro se non imbronciarsi un poco. “Trovi anche tu, amico mio, che io non sia un vero adulto, nonostante la mia veneranda età e la mia barba che dimostra la mia saggezza?”  
  
“Veneranda età” ripete Steven, inclinando la testa, nello stesso momento in cui Bruce la scuote e prendendo un respiro profondo.  
  
“Se ti consola, siamo un gruppo di persone che sta andando a un convegno sugli alieni,” Bruce dà un'altra pacca sulla spalla di Thor, “nessuno di noi è un adulto, quindi...” Scrolla le spalle.  
  
“Lo siete legalmente.”  
  
“Qualcuno ha la lista dei pazzi che presenteranno la conferenza?” chiede Clint. “Giusto per sapere.”  
  
“Si dice il peccato, non il peccatore...?”  
  
Janet apre la portiera per afferrare la sua borsa che aveva precedentemente posato. “Steve, hai tu le prenotazioni dell'hotel?” Si affaccia, grattandosi la testa e poggiando il ginocchio sul sedile.  
  
“Avevamo detto hotel?” chiede Scott.  
  
“Non so te, ma io non dormo su un letto a castello. Voglio solo che sia molto chiaro.”  
  
“Ah, beh, allora se Tony non vuole dormire in un _Bed and Breakfast_...”  
  
“Non dovremmo iniziare a partire per non... non lo so, partire per non perdere la conferenza?”  
  
“Prima dobbiamo andare a fare il check-in all'hotel e per fare il check-in abbiamo bisogno delle prenotazioni.”  
  
“Ho le prenotazioni -”  
  
“Per non perdere le prenotazioni ho deciso che sarebbe bellissimo poter avere un Jarvis sempre con me, voglio dire, sempre. Con. Me. Così non potrei dimenticare niente, mai più. Sarebbe un maggiordomo, solo che non sarebbe umano. Il che è un bel passo avanti, credo.”  
  
Steven lancia un'occhiata ad Anthony, che scrolla teatralmente le spalle. “Stavo dicendo,” riprende, schiarendosi la voce, “che le prenotazioni le ho nello zaino.”  
  
“È un hotel sul mare? Dimmi che è un hotel sul mare.”  
  
“Stiamo andando in West Virginia. Dove -dimmi dov'è il mare in West Virginia?”  
  
“Ero sicuro che ci fosse” risponde Clint, “ma visto il tuo tono di voce non ne sono più tanto sicuro.”  
  
“È un gran bell'hotel, va bene?”  
  
“Comunque ci dovremmo passare pochissimo, perché, abbiamo una conferenza sugli alieni.”  
  
“Ti rendi conto che lo hai detto e che è completamente vero e che stiamo davvero facendo una cosa del genere?”  
  
“Non me lo ricordare.”  
  
Anthony alza le spalle e si infila nell'autoveicolo. Clint e Natasha imitano i suoi movimenti e Scott sospira, accarezzandosi la fronte. La mano di Bruce, che a quanto pare era rimasta in modo impacciato sulla spalla di Thor, viene ritirata lentamente. “Cercate di rispettare il limite di velocità, ti va?” dice Bruce, con un sorriso lieve.  
  
Thor passa un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e lo abbraccia lateralmente. Bruce sbatte le palpebre, preso alla sprovvista, ma risponde senza fare troppe storie all'abbraccio, con una risata leggera. “Ti auguro che anche Janet faccia la stessa cosa.”  
  
Steven li osserva in silenzio, prima di salire in macchina. Non dice una parola, così come non lo fa nessun altro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Questa, signori e signore, è la cosa più noiosa alla quale io abbia mai partecipato” sbuffa Anthony, infilando la testa tra le mani e prendendo un respiro profondo solo per poi sbuffare a un volume più alto, mentre Janet sembra essere presa da qualche conversazione sul suo aggeggio di comunicazione. “Quanto manca?”  
  
“Mancano due professori” risponde in un sussurro Steven, grattandosi le sopracciglia, e incrociando le caviglie, prima di sbattere velocemente le palpebre e sedersi in maniera composta.  
  
“Non li chiamerei professori.”  
  
“Sono dei ciarlatani e io penso di odiarli.” Scott si passa entrambe le mani sul viso. “Vi prego, uccidetemi.”  
  
“Non lo so, Scottie, sai la parte delle zanzare che ci prendono campioni di sangue per poi andare dai loro signori alieni a lasciare tracce del nostro DNA mi sembrava abbastanza interessante.” Clint, appoggia la schiena sulla sedia e incrocia le braccia davanti al petto. “E se gli alieni non hanno un mantello con una cappa, e roba del genere, e non mettono il nostro sangue in bollitore davanti alla versione aliena del fuoco, io sarei veramente molto deluso, a questo punto.” Si gira verso Scott, che inclina la testa e sorride, ma non risponde. Natasha li pizzica entrambi per far abbassare loro la voce, azione che li porta entrambi a sorridere e ridacchiare come due bambini dell'asilo.  
  
“La cosa peggiore è che sto iniziando ad avere fame” mormora Anthony, grattandosi la nuca. “Chi ha le patatine? Ditemi che qualcuno ha portato le patatine.”  
  
“Nessuno ha portato patatine, Tony” risponde Steven accarezzandosi il ponte del naso. “Lo sai benissimo.”  
  
“E perché nessuno ha portato patatine?” chiede ancora il ragazzo, inclinando il torso verso Steven che ruota gli occhi. “Pensavo potessimo portare cibo qui dentro. Ho veramente tanta fame. Potrei morire per quanto ho fame. Le patatine le patatine le patatine.”  
  
“Qualcuno potrebbe andare a prendere del cibo e qualcuno potrebbe rimanere qui ad ascoltare questi tipi” propone Natasha, incrociando le caviglie e posando la guancia sul pugno della mano.  
  
“Che cosa ha detto?” chiede Anthony a Steve, che sospira e chiede a Janet che cosa abbia detto Natasha, e lei alza le spalle e, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal cellulare si inclina verso Scott e chiede cosa abbia detto Natasha e Scott ci pensa qualche secondo, prima di lanciare uno sguardo a Clint, che alza un pollice in alto e fa un cenno con la mano.  
  
“Ha detto che tutti noi adoriamo i bicipiti di Thor” risponde a Janet, che inclina la testa e sospira, girandosi verso Steven, ma ignorandolo, per allungarsi verso Anthony che inclina la testa a sua volta.  
  
“Thor non è il tuo nome di battesimo, vero?” chiede la ragazza, infilando il cellulare nelle tasche e facendo sbuffare Steven che sembra non sapere dove mettere le mani. “Nel senso. Thor è tipo un soprannome? Perché a volte mi sembra strano che mi ricordi soltanto il tuo soprannome. Voglio -non voglio dire che, nel senso, il fatto che tu prenda il tuo soprannome da un dio norreno, è fantastico e straordinariamente adeguato. Ma, il tuo vero nome? Nel senso. Tony dice che-”  
  
“Nuovo gioco” s'intromette Anthony. “Indoviniamo il vero nome di Thor. Io scommetto su un Carl. Ha la faccia da Carl.”  
  
“Non ha per niente la faccia di un Carl” lo contraddice Clint. “Secondo me ha la faccia di un Francis.”  
  
“Come puoi decidere che nome ha una persona dalla sua sola faccia, scusatemi?”  
  
“Beh, c'è chi ha la faccia del nome che si ritrovano. A d esempio, Tony ha la faccia da Edward e infatti, il suo secondo nome è Edward.”  
  
“Lieto di essere stato importante per il tuo esempio.”  
  
“Felice che il mio esempio sia stato tu.”  
  
“Aw.”  
  
“Disgustoso, ritorniamo all'argomento principale. Thor.” Scott fa una smorfia con le labbra, e si porta le dita davanti a queste, forse in un gesto di estrema concentrazione, che dedicava soltanto alle macchine dei suoi progetti nel college. “Secondo me ha la faccia da Ronan.”  
  
“Okay, no, come ti permetti.” Janet scuote la testa, tornando a sedersi normalmente sulla sua sedia-barra-poltrona. “Secondo me ha la faccia più da... non saprei, credo che se dovessi dargli un nome dalla sua sola faccia, direi Chris.” Gira la testa verso Steven. “Tu su che nome punti?”  
  
Steve sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di parlare. Nel sottofondo il signore sul palco continua a parlare di alieni e di cose che non sono per nulla accurate. Thor, inclina la testa davanti a tanta scelleratezza e sospira, cercando di concentrarsi sulla conversazione dei suoi compagni di viaggio. “Tyler?” chiede Steven lanciando uno sguardo pieno di dubbi a Thor, che sorride divertito.  
  
“Io punto su Justin” annuncia Anthony, con un movimento ampio delle mani. “Nat, ti tocca.”  
  
Natasha si tira in avanti, per essere sicura di riuscire a vedere tutti quanti e dice, a voce abbastanza alta perché tutti la sentano, questa volta. “Alexander.”  
  
“Okay, è il momento della verità, allora” prende di nuovo la parola Anthony. “Richiedo un rullo di tamburi.” Inizia a sbattere le mani sulle cosce, seguito da Clint e Scott, nonostante alcune persone iniziano a girare la testa con un'espressione infastidita. “E il vero nome di Thor è...” Gli lancia un'occhiata piena d'aspettativa, mentre Thor si gratta la testa in imbarazzo.  
  
Lui ha un nome terrestre. Non può non dire di non avere un nome terrestre, ma può dire di non esserne felice, quindi sospira e chiude gli occhi, prima di parlare. “Direi che il mio nome è Donald Blake” dice, riaprendo gli occhi, e godendosi le espressioni sbalordite dei suoi compagni.  
  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro” prende la parola Janet, sbattendo le sue lunghe ciglia velocemente. “ _Donald_?”  
  
“Donald come Donald Duck?”  
  
“Perché lo chiamiamo Thor e non Donald Duck?”  
  
“Non credo di poter essere felice con un nome come Donald la Papera” spiega Thor, con un sorriso nervoso.  
  
“Donald non è un nome che ti si addice. Per niente. Chris sarebbe stato meglio.”  
  
“Mi state dicendo che nessuno di noi ha vinto? Che abbiamo sbagliato tutti? Uau, ora sì che mi sento giù.”  
  
“Questa storia non merita più neanche tanta nostra attenzione. Resetterò gli ultimi cinque minuti e dimenticherò il nome di Thor e quando morirà scriveremo sulla sua tomba Thor. Cavolo, amico. Penso che i tuoi genitori ti dovessero proprio odiare per darti un nome del genere.”  
  
“Infatti.”  
  
“Già.”  
  
“Questo non toglie che io ho fame. Nessuno ha portato le patatine?” chiede Clint, inclinandosi in avanti. “Le patatine. Tony, tu hai patatine?”  
  
“Prima mi stavo lamentando per la stessa cosa.”  
  
“Ho veramente molto fame.”  
  
“Idem.”  
  
“E mi annoio.”  
  
“Idem senza patatine.”  
  
Natasha sbuffa e tira indietro Clint, avvicinandosi al centro del gruppo. “Quello che ho detto prima,” inizia lentamente e a bassa voce, “è che qualcuno di noi potrebbe andare a prendere da mangiare.”  
  
“Cosa che potevamo aver pensato tutti quanti.”  
  
“Sì, infatti. Solo che, quello a cui non abbiamo pensato è: chi sarà il fortunato o la fortunata a uscire da questo inferno?” Anche Anthony si inclina verso il centro del gruppo. “Non possiamo fare i bigliettini e sappiamo tutti come finiamo per litigare quando facciamo a buttiamole giù.”  
  
“Sono tutt'ora confuso dalle regole del vostro gioco” commenta Thor, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
  
“Appunto, vedi. E questo sarebbe già stato l'inizio di una discussione.”  
  
“Va bene, e che cosa proponi per scegliere chi si salva e chi viene condannato?”  
  
“Potremmo decidere di alzarci tutti insieme e andarcene. Alla fine, questa conferenza è una vera noia, e non dicono niente che non sia scritto nelle brochure.”  
  
“O potremmo aspettare fino alla fine e poi andarcene.”  
  
“Vedi? È per questo che nessuno ti vuole bene, Steve.”  
  
“Dico soltanto che se ci alzassimo tutti quanti insieme, le persone se ne renderebbero conto, e la vedrebbero come una specie di, non lo so -come se fosse un atto di protesta e sarebbe veramente poco gentile, visto che siamo otto persone. È solo questo, okay?”  
  
“Potremmo andarcene uno dopo l'altro.”  
  
“Già, sì, inizierebbe Nat, perché è la più vicina all'uscita” propone Janet, sistemandosi un ciuffo dietro il suo orecchio. “ Poi ognuno di noi potrebbe uscire ogni due o tre minuti.”  
  
“Il tipo sta dimostrando che ci sono stati astronauti in Centro America nel periodo pre-colombiano, se sento un altro loro discorso giuro, giuro su qualsiasi cosa mi è cara, che mi taglio le vene qui.”  
  
“Non essere melodrammatico.”  
  
“Dobbiamo decidere dove andare a mangiare.”  
  
“Ah, abbiamo già deciso di abbandonare il progetto? Nel senso. Ciao ciao alla caccia agli alieni?”  
  
“No, no no. Solo che d'ora in poi potremmo decidere di fare a turni. Nel senso. Una volta ci andiamo io e te, una volta Scott e Clint, una volta... vabbè, capito.”  
  
“Quindi, adesso, la nostra missione è andarcene di qui e scoprire che cosa c'è di bello in in West Virginia.”  
  
“Potremmo fare una cosa del genere, sì, sì, dai, sembra divertente.”  
  
“Ma cosa c'è di bello in West Virginia?”  
  
“Lo scopriremo mangiando qualcosa. Cosa potremmo mangiare?” chiede ancora Scott, sfregandosi le mani. “Pizza? Hamburger? Hot-dog?”  
  
“I tradizionali cibi americani.”  
  
“Tony. Lo sai che la pizza è italiana e non americana, vero?”  
  
“Non mentire.”  
  
“Tony, davvero.”  
  
“Che schifo di vita. La mia vita è una bugia, oh mio Dio.”  
  
“Ci sta prendendo in giro o è serio?”  
  
“Non lo so, non chiedere, diamo il via all'operazione?”  
  
“Prima si vota. Come americani dobbiamo prima votare. Perché la democrazia è tutta nostra, vero?”  
  
“Tony, penso che tu e io dobbiamo fare una lunga chiacchierata.”  
  
“Perché la democrazia non è nata in America.”  
  
“No, per niente. Non so nemmeno quanto della vera democrazia abbiamo ancora in America.”  
  
“Cosa vuol dire? Che la democrazia è stata inventata dalla Russia?”  
  
“Tony, ti prego.”  
  
“Oh mio Dio, l'ha veramente inventata la Russia?”  
  
“La Grecia. L'Antica Grecia. Vi prego, qualcuno lo faccia smettere. _Steve_.”  
  
“Io pensavo che tu fossi un genio.”  
  
“Non penso che abbia mai studiato qualcosa Storia o di...”  
  
“Dobbiamo votare. Su questo ha ragione. Votiamo votiamo.”  
  
“Okay. Chi dice che dovremmo scappare, andare a mangiare fuori e poi andarcene a cercare qualcosa da fare a Riverton?” chiede Janet a bassa voce, alzando impercettibilmente la mano, seguita a ruota da Clint e Scott. Natasha annuisce, e alza un dito. Steven sospira, imitando il loro gesto. Anthony sorride e alza la mano.  
  
Thor non muove un dito, cosa che fa girare tutto il gruppo verso di lui.  
  
“ _Donald_ , non mi dire che ti piacciono queste confabulazioni sugli alieni” esclama Anthony a voce anche troppo alta, che gli fa guadagnare una gomitata da parte di Steven.  
  
“Avevamo detto che non lo avremmo mai chiamato così” si lamenta Clint, tappandosi le orecchie con le mani.  
  
“Oh, detesto ogni parola di ciò che questi mentecatti stanno dicendo” risponde Thor, sorridendo verso il gruppo di ragazzi.  
  
“E allora? Scappiamo via! Il mondo è tuo, Thor!” esclama Scott.  
  
“Ho capito questa citazione” borbotta a bassa voce Steven, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
“La vera domanda qua è se l'ha capita Thor.”  
  
“Quale citazione?”  
  
“Appunto.”  
  
“Dai, Thor, perché non vuoi andartene?”  
  
“Il problema, mia cara amica, non è che io non voglia uscire da questo posto, quanto il fatto che io non posso.”  
  
“E perché non potresti?”  
  
Thor si tira indietro, perché tutti possano vedere oltre la sua testa, come Bruce stia tranquillamente dormendo sulla sua spalla, con un'espressione beata e rilassata. Quando Thor gira di nuovo la testa verso il gruppo, la maggior parte di loro, tranne le ragazze, hanno le labbra a forma di o e, per qualche secondo si può sentire il signore sul palco che continua a fare scivolare sullo schermo bianco foto scarabocchiate per rafforzare la propria tesi. Bruce sistema la testa sulla sua spalla e sospira.  
  
“Ah, ecco perché non ci ha detto il tuo vero nome, prima” commenta Anthony, grattandosi la nuca. “Ora tutto ha molto senso. N-non ha dormito in macchina.”  
  
“Trovo questo molto poco saggio da parte sua, a dirla tutta, poiché avete lavorato veramente molto nell'ultima settimana.”  
  
“Beh, adesso sta dormendo.” Anthony inclina la testa e alza le spalle. “Quindi che facciamo?”  
  
“Io ho veramente tanta fame” si lamenta Clint. “Non possiamo svegliarlo? Io lo sveglierei.”  
  
“Non essere insensibile” lo rimprovera Natasha, con le braccia incrociate.  
  
“Ho fame.”  
  
“Ma abbandoniamo qui Thor? È una cattiveria.”  
  
“Non vi è alcun problema dal mio punto di vista, miei cari amici. Potrei rimanere qui, finché Bruce non si sveglia e quando si sarà riposato abbastanza potrò contattarvi attraverso il suo apparecchio elettronico. Dopodiché ci raggrupperemo per poter fare qualsiasi cosa abbiamo deciso che potremmo fare nella Virginia dell'Ovest.”  
  
“Ho sentito dire che qui vicino ci sono delle bellissime caverne, potremo andare là.”  
  
“Potremmo andare _a mangiare_ ” ripete Clint. “Thor, il tuo sacrificio non sarà invano.”  
  
“Devo dire di non vederlo come un sacrificio.”  
  
“Va bene. Iniziamo. Andiamo via di qui. Per favore per favore per favore” mormora Scott, indicando la via d'uscita. “Poi decidiamo anche i turni. Direi che a questo punto voi sarete gli ultimi, Thor, quindi...”  
  
“Non so a voi, ma a me non interessa essere gentile.”  
  
“Ti farebbe vene essere un po' gentile però.”  
  
“Andiamocene via in branco” propone Janet, sorridendo, la cosa che probabilmente non si aspettava è che tutti decidono di darle retta, tranne Steven, che blocca la via ad Anthony, e rimangono loro quattro a vedere quattro persone correre via verso la così detta libertà. È una situazione potenzialmente imbarazzante, quindi Thor torna a lanciare sguardi a Bruce, che tiene la bocca leggermente aperta e probabilmente sta dormendo in una posizione veramente molto scomoda. Forse la decisione giusta sarebbe stata portarlo di peso all'hotel e lasciarlo dormire lì per il resto della giornata.  
  
Ma non vorrebbe doverlo svegliare, a dirla tutta, e non sa quanto sia giusto portarlo in braccio per una città sconosciuta. L'ultima volta che lo ha fatto Bruce si è irritato alquanto, protestando e dicendo che non è un peso da palestra. Non capisce bene il perché. Quindi forse è meglio aspettare. Deve essere sicuramente così.  
  
Steven sospira e Anthony ruota gli occhi, quando lui alza un sopracciglio verso di lui e poi indica con la testa Thor. “Non hai qualcosa da dire?” chiede a bassa voce.  
  
Anthony prende un respiro profondo e si sfrega le mani sui pantaloni. “Sì, tu non sei mia madre.”  
  
Steven alza le mani e poi le nasconde dietro le proprie braccia. Non sembra essere intenzionato a muoversi e Anthony lancia sguardi curiosi verso Bruce e Thor, prima di mordersi nervosamente le labbra. “S-sono veramente felice di questa cosa. Nel senso, che Bruce riesce a dormire. Non dorme sempre con tutti e quindi, okay, sono veramente felice di questa cosa.”  
  
“Ne sono lieto anche io” gli risponde gentilmente Thor, girando di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui. “Devo dire che Bruce è diventato, per me, un indispensabile amico.”  
  
“Eh, sì ecco, è una bella cosa” dice ancora Anthony. Poi lancia uno sguardo a Steven e sospira, grattandosi la testa. “Quindi, beh, sì, grazie.”  
  
“Non so di cosa tu mi stia ringraziando.”  
  
“E va bene così” lo assicura lui, con un sorriso, sistemandosi i capelli. “Davvero, va più che bene così.”  
  
Il signore sul palco finisce la presentazione e tutti si alzano in piedi ed applaudono. Thor rimane seduto e immobile, mentre Bruce gira il tronco del corpo verso di lui e sospira un'altra volta. Quando si gira verso Anthony e Steven, entrambi stanno già uscendo dalla porta principale.  
  
  
  
 


	12. File 3.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Bruce si sveglia

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non voglio dire niente, ma quando cerco su Google cose da fare in West Virginia mi appaiono solo icone di letti e penso che la cosa più entusiasmante della loro giornata, a questo punto è andare a dormire” annuncia Bruce, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Il che non sarebbe male. Voglio dire, dormire in un letto.”  
  
“Le persone che hanno dormito solo in letti sono degli stolti che non pensano a un futuro a lunga durata” risponde Thor, infilando le mani nelle tasche, mentre continuano a camminare sui marciapiedi della città. Di fronte a loro il sole inizia ad illuminare piccole regioni della città e alcune persone iniziano a uscire di casa, ognuno con una meta diversa. Thor si chiede se anche loro sembrano dei lavoratori indaffarati, o se il loro aspetto riflette ciò che sono nella realtà: due turisti persi, non sa se letteralmente o metaforicamente.  
  
“E perché? Dici in previsione di un'apocalisse?” chiede distratto il ragazzo. Non sembra essere molto attento al mondo intorno a lui, a che questo non sia destrutturalizzato. A meno che non sia un microrganismo talmente piccolo da non essere visibile a occhi umano. Thor si passa una mano sul mento, sulla barba. Sembra che l'unico modo per attirare l'attenzione di Bruce, sia il non avere l'attenzione delle persone a lui circostanti. Essere invisibili. Essere un dettaglio. Thor non è mai stato considerato un dettaglio. Quindi è poco probabile che Thor venga in qualche modo notato da Bruce. Anche se non comprende il perché di questo improvviso pensiero che annebbia la sua mente. Dovrebbe concentrarsi su altro, francamente.  
  
“Negli Stati Uniti non vi addestrano in previsione del Ragnarok?” chiede casualmente e con un tono di voce il più leggero possibile. Gira la testa verso Bruce, che tiene in mano l'aggeggio ancora brillante e guarda dritto davanti a lui, come se stesse cercando qualcosa, probabilmente qualcosa che gli mostri una qualche strada da percorrere in questo specifico giorno. “Temo che solo gli australiani sopravvivranno alla fine del mondo che oggi conosciamo, dunque.”  
  
“Perché voi venite addestrati e siete abituati a non dormire nei letti” cerca di chiarire ancora Bruce, con un sorriso sulle labbra. “Dormite su cose come, non lo so, le pietre nei weekend.”  
  
“Anche sulla nuda terra.”  
  
“E nelle caverne.”  
  
“Le caverne solo se si è estremamente fortunati, amico mio.”  
  
“Non il nostro caso, allora.” Assottiglia lo sguardo, ritrovandosi di fronte a un sole che continua a sorgere, nonostante tutto. “Ah, sì, ho dato per scontato che non ci lascerai morire nella fine del mondo.”  
  
“È anche vero che un gruppo con tanti componenti è molto vulnerabile e temo per la vita di Clint quando verremo a mancare di cibo” risponde, aggrottando le sopracciglia Thor, e stanno continuando a camminare, nonostante la via finisca in pochi metri. Bruce alza un lato della bocca. “Temo che vi dobbiate allenare a non dormire solo nei letti. Ma è anche vero che tu sei un passo avanti a molte altre persone.”  
  
“Senti, possente uomo...”  
  
Thor ride piano, scuotendo la testa. “Per lo meno adesso detengo anche io un qualcosa contro di te.”  
  
“Beh, non sono un esperto ma, per quello che ne so, è così che si costruiscono le amicizie” risponde Bruce, scrollando le spalle. Gli lancia un'occhiata che sembra essere divertita. È una cosa a cui non aveva pensato, a come la cordialità di Bruce sia diventata sottile e delicata e si sia spostata, per dare spazio a un lato scherzoso e rilassato. Non sa se è così con tutti. Con tutti i suoi amici. Ma Thor si sente a sua volta più rilassato. Più gentile. Non comprende il sentimento e le conseguenze. “Comunque, Google consiglia una passeggiata nella natura selvaggia.”  
  
“Un alunno volenteroso di sopravvivere al Ragnarok.”  
  
“Scusa, ma l'addestramento non era soltanto per imparare a dormire fuori dal letto?”  
  
“Non capisco per quale motivo pensi che per sopravvivere alla fine del mondo basti imparare a dormire fuori casa.”  
  
“Ah, e cos'altro c'è d'importante da fare?” Bruce si gira a centottanta gradi, alzando leggermente lo sguardo per poter vedere in faccia Thor, che si sistema i capelli all'indietro, prima di girarsi verso di lui e ricambiare lo sguardo. “Ululare alla luna?”  
  
“Ululare per richiamare i propri simili è un compito importante, così come lo è, uhm, cacciare, accendere il fuoco, navigare, potrei continuare fino a quando non cala il sole.”  
  
“Perché sembri così dannatamente serio quando parli dell'addestramento in vista del Ragnarok?”  
  
“La vera domanda è perché non lo sei tu.”  
  
Bruce si lecca le labbra, mentre le sue pupille corrono verso il lato superiore del suo occhio. Sembra dedicarci un pensiero. “Se il mondo deve finire, allora che finisca.” Scrolla le spalle e si gira verso l'incrocio che si mostra davanti a lui. “Basta che, beh, sì. Basta che.”  
  
Thor non comprende. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e prova a non guardare dritto verso il sole, che prende minuto dopo minuto sempre più forza in cielo. “Non potrei sopportare di arrendermi alla fine del mondo. Come puoi tu?” chiede.  
  
Bruce arriccia le labbra e sembra non voler continuare quella conversazione. Stira il braccio. “Perché il Ragnarok?” chiede invece. “Perché Thor, e Loki, e chiami tuo padre Odino? Perché la mitologia norrena?”  
  
“Mitologia?” chiede da parte sua Thor, mantenendo le sopracciglia aggrottate e cercando di mettere insieme i punti che Bruce stava disegnando davanti a loro. “Norrena?”  
  
“Sì. Perché la mitologia norrena?”  
  
“Immagino che faccia,” Thor si gratta un sopracciglio, “parte della mia famiglia, in un certo senso.”  
  
Bruce sorride. “Bell'affare, la famiglia” mormora. “Almeno non hanno deciso di usare personaggi di fumetti. Grazie al cielo non vi fate chiamare, non lo so, Flash, Kid-Flash, Impulse e Iris West. Anche perché, a questo punto, tu saresti Kid-Flash, e non so come potrei chiamarti Kid-Flash. E non potrei chiamarti nemmeno Donald.”  
  
“Per Donald la Papera.”  
  
“Sì, una delle ragioni sarebbe quella.”  
  
“E chiamare le persone per cognome è strano.”  
  
“Non posso che essere d'accordo con te. E dobbiamo anche scegliere cosa fare a quest'incrocio” decide di evidenziare Bruce, con il cenno della testa. “Siamo ancora in tempo per tornarcene a dormire.”  
  
“Il che mi ricorda che Anthony o Janet non hanno cercato di contattarci da più di quattro cicli di orologio.”  
  
“Devono starsi divertendo.” Bruce si gratta la nuca col gomito alto. “Saresti dovuto andare con loro.” Si lecca le labbra e guarda verso il basso, come se fosse colpevole di qualcosa.  
  
“E non potermi assicurare che tu fossi pronto per il Ragnarok?” chiede lui divertito, passando un braccio sulle spalle dell'amico, che sembra rimpicciolirsi impercettibilmente, accanto a lui, prima di alzare la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
“Stiamo veramente facendo questa cosa?”  
  
“Credo che ci troviamo nella Virginia dell'Ovest perché una nostra amica comune ha scritto una lettera in cui dichiarava di volere che noi cacciassimo un alieno.”  
  
“E lo capisci, vero, che con questa storia dell'allenamento in vista del Ragnarok sembri più assurdo di lei?”  
  
Thor sorride un po' di più e lo stringe un po' più stretto, con un po' troppa veemenza. “Per prima cosa dovremmo uscire da codesta città.”  
  
“Qualcosa mi dice che non torneremo a dormire.”  
  
“Non siamo mai andati a dormire.”  
  
“Allora sarebbe stata una buona idea, andare a dormire.” Bruce sospira e si passa una mano sul viso. “Va bene. Okay. Ma se mi fai mangiare delle radici ti giuro che non ti parlerò mai più.”  
  
“Le radici non sono piene di vitamine per i miei amici all'interno della barba?”  
  
“No!” Bruce gli dà una pacca sul petto, allontanandosi un po' troppo da lui. Poi ride lievemente. “Oddio no. I tuoi acari si nutrono del grasso sul tuo viso.”  
  
“La terra è piena di grasso!” esclama Thor, indicando un punto poco chiaro dall'altra parte dell'incrocio. “Dovrei solo...” Fa un gesto intorno al proprio viso.  
  
“Thor, ti prego, no.”  
  
  
  
  
 


	13. File 3.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Thor mangia pollo

  
  
  
  
Ed eppure, alla fine si ritrovano seduti sul letto, con le gambe incrociate e un pezzo di pollo in mezzo a loro, mentre si guardano negli occhi in una battaglia muta che Thor non aveva visto arrivare, ad essere sinceri. Bruce inclina la testa, con gli occhi assottigliati e le mani pronte a scattare ad ogni suo movimento. Thor prova a fare un movimento col busto, che viene prontamente mimato da Bruce, prima di tornare ognuno al proprio posto.   
  
“Hai detto che il pollo neanche ti piaceva” dice, stando attento a non lasciare scoperto nessun lato da cui potrebbe venir afferrato il pezzo di pollo. Thor sorride, e si limita a osservarlo, senza rispondere. Getta in avanti una mano e Bruce fa la stessa cosa, di modo che entrambi rimangono fermi e in silenzio con le mani una sopra l'altra. Thor ritira lentamente le mani e così fa anche Bruce, sempre con lo sguardo assottigliato, muovendosi sulla linea che separa il gioco dalla vera e propria guerra.   
  
“Trovo quest'affermazione estremamente falsa, mio adorato amico.”  
  
Alle parole di Thor, Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e sembra star calcolando qualcosa, sembra che ci sia un dettaglio che ha notato e che lo affascina alquanto e, nonostante questo, nonostante le parole siano uscite dalla sua stessa bocca, Thor non riesce a vedere questo dettaglio. Non capisce se c'è veramente qualcosa da capire, poi. Ma approfitta del momento di distrazione di Bruce per allungare la mano e afferrare il pezzo di pollo, con un sorriso trionfante.  
  
“No!” grida Bruce, alzandosi sulle ginocchia e alzando le mani, per arrivare ad afferrare il cibo in mano a Thor. “No no no no! È stato un tradimento!” continua quando Thor si alza in piedi sul letto e tiene il braccio alto.  
  
“Non saprei. Devo dire di aver combattuto questa battaglia ad armi pari” risponde ingenuamente Thor, quando Bruce inizia a saltare sul letto, senza avere però nessun buon risultato. “Sono solo stato molto più abile di te.” Queste parole gli fanno guadagnare un'occhiataccia da parte di Bruce, che poi ruota gli occhi e si getta a sedere sul materasso.   
  
“Hai barato” ripete, spostando il cartone dal centro del materasso e buttandolo verso il pavimento. “Hai barato senza vergogna. Il tuo onore dovrebbe essere stato infangato e dovresti sentirti molto peggio di quanto ti senti adesso. Per un pezzo di pollo.” Afferra il suo aggeggio di comunicazione, per farlo illuminare e studiare lo schermo per qualche secondo, prima di sdraiarsi e guardare il soffitto. “Sono le sei e ancora non sono tornati. Si può sapere che cosa stanno facendo?”  
  
Thor addenta il pezzo di pollo e osserva la stanza intorno a loro. “Non vi è nessun albero di Natale in questa stanza” commenta con la bocca piena. Poi si gira verso Bruce che ha alzato la testa di qualche centimetro, solo per poi farla ricadere sul letto. “Nel mio ve n'erano più di tre” continua.  
  
“Sì, li ho buttati” risponde l'altro, lasciando il cellulare accanto a lui e sospirando. Si toglie gli occhiali e si stropiccia gli occhi. “Fuori da questo stupido hotel.”  
  
“Non ti è gradito lo spirito natalizio?” chiede Thor, giocando con l'osso con la mano.   
  
“No” risponde Bruce. “Detesto lo spirito natalizio. Gli abeti, le luci, il vischio, i regali. Detesto lo spirito natalizio.” Si gratta la guancia con un dito.  
  
“Per caso sei, come alcuni in questa terra, di religione giudaica? Se questo è il caso, non vi è una festività simile più o meno nello stesso periodo? Ti sentiresti a tuo agio con delle candele?”  
  
Bruce si alza, spingendosi in alto coi palmi delle mani per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “Non sono ebreo. Sono ateo e, probabilmente, sono imparentato col Grinch” dice, trattenendo uno sbadiglio e un sorriso quando Thor aggrotta le sopracciglia e non capisce. “N-non importa” sospira e si poggia sui gomiti. “Tanto devo ripetere la stessa cosa ogni anno e ogni anno qualcuno vuole che io vada a qualche festa di Natale a cui non voglio andare, ma a cui devo andare e mi ritrovo ogni 25 Dicembre ubriaco a guardare gente che dice e fa cose mentre io mi ubriaco un altro po’.” Scrolla teatralmente le spalle.   
  
“Non credo di averti mai visto inebriato di alcol.”  
  
“Lo faccio soltanto in occasioni speciali. Natale, Ringraziamento in famiglia, e cose del genere.”  
  
“E se non sbaglio, quest'anno stiamo organizzando una festa di Natale, prima che tutti partano per tornare dalla propria famiglia.”   
  
Bruce butta indietro la testa e sospira ancora una volta, “Lo so” risponde. “Farei di tutto per passare quel giorno a casa. Col pigiama, a guardare la televisione, senza nessun albero e cose del genere.”  
  
“Sei il primo terrestre che mi abbia mai detto una cosa del genere.”  
  
“Se ti può consolare, sei il primo terrestre al di fuori della mia famiglia a cui l'abbia mai detto.” Ride lievemente e poi prende un altro respiro profondo. “Ma non te lo meriti, perché mi hai rubato l'ultimo pezzo di pollo. Quindi.”  
  
“Non posso dire nemmeno di essere dispiaciuto.”  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
“Ma nemmeno io festeggio il Natale. Festeggio, piuttosto, lo Yule, il solstizio d'inverno. In cui brucio un tronco su un fiume e mi scambio doni con gli amici. Devo dire che è molto simile al Natale terrestre, ma nessuno vuole ripercorrere con me i dodici giorni che simboleggiano i dodici mesi dell'anno. O nessuno vuole saltare nel fuoco. Non saprei dirti il perché” spiega, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e lascia cadere l'osso sulla cartaccia precedentemente gettata a terra da Bruce.   
  
“Lo Yule, davvero?” sospira Bruce. “Preferirei saltare nel fuoco. Ma tu non torni dalla tua famiglia, a Yule?”  
  
Thor si morde le labbra e scuote la testa. “Mio padre... non penso che mio padre mi voglia a casa, per ancora un po' di tempo.”   
  
“Cos'è successo? Perché tuo padre è così arrabbiato? E perché tu hai tanta paura di tornare? Non sarebbe meglio? Rivedere tuo fratello, riabbracciare tua madre?”  
  
“Sono stato arrogante e sono giustamente punito.”  
  
Bruce si alza a sedere e inclina la testa per raccogliere lo sguardo perso di Thor. “Io non -lo so che tu dici così ma, non riesco a crederci, sai?” Aspetta che Thor faccia un movimento qualsiasi prima di riprendere a parlare. “Che tu debba essere punito per qualcosa che hai fatto. È perché -non lo so, sei gentile.” Scrolla le spalle e si spettina i capelli, grattandoseli con molta poca grazia. “Stai provando a conservare l'habitat di acari. Sei -sei decisamente più gentile di tante altre persone.”  
  
“A me dispiace solo non poter festeggiare lo Yule.”  
  
“Certo, immagino sia quello il problema” sbuffa il ragazzo.   
  
“È un dolore indicibile essere stato invitato ad una festa dalla durata di un solo pomeriggio e senza nemmeno il fuoco.”  
  
“Davvero non preferisci tornare dalla tua famiglia per lo Yule?”  
  
Thor sbatte lentamente le palpebre, e poggia il braccio sul ginocchio piegato. Sospira. “Devo ammettere di non sapere cosa preferirei.” Si gratta un sopracciglio con un pollice e lancia un sorriso incerto a Bruce, che fa di nuovo illuminare il suo aggeggio elettronico, probabilmente per vederne l'orario del ciclo del tempo. Poi torna a guardare verso Thor, e sospira, premendo le labbra insieme e abbassando lo sguardo per mezzo secondo.  
  
“Vorrei poter dire che potremmo festeggiare lo Yule insieme, ma una delle condizioni sarebbe che nessuno deve sapere che sono rinchiuso nel mio rifugio, quindi non penso che...”  
  
“Sarebbe una bellissima idea!” esclama Thor, sbattendo entrambe le mani sul materasso e tirandosi in avanti, tanto che il suo viso si trova a pochi centimetri dal viso di Bruce, che sbatte le palpebre e tira indietro il viso, dando a vedere un leggero doppiomento. “Potremmo ricreare lo Yule nel tuo Rifugio. Dodici giorni in cui si ripercorrono i dodici mesi dell'anno e poi, l'ultimo giorno bruceremmo un albero da noi raccolto e cammineremo in mezzo alle sue ceneri! Sarebbe epico!”  
  
“No, Thor. Penso tu non abbia capito...”  
  
“E potremmo anche non farti partecipare alla festa di non-Natale!” incalza Thor, sempre più entusiasta. “Non vi è bisogno di nessun'altro, se non noi due, poiché l'importante è l'affinità e l'intesa tra le persone che festeggiano e il fatto che noi due passiamo così tanto tempo assieme senza mai annoiarci deve essere un segno della nostra affinità!”  
  
Bruce si carezza la fronte con le dita e inizia a ridere nervosamente. “Thor, non credo che...”  
  
“Potremmo dire che sei mio ospite in qualche Terra del Sud!”  
  
“E comunque tu mi hai rubato l'ultimo pezzo di pollo -”  
  
“O dire semplicemente la verità omettendo però il luogo del festeggiamento, se la compagnia non è di tuo gradimento!”  
  
“-e ti chiami da solo possente uomo e-”  
  
“Mi farebbe veramente molto piacere passare con te una festività così importante.”  
  
Bruce era in procinto di dire qualcosa, ma si ferma e rimane con la bocca mezza aperta e una sola vocale in aria, tra loro. Sospira e continua ad accarezzarsi la fronte. “Mi pentirò di questa cosa, vero?”  
  
“Non credo che tu possa farlo, e se sarai pentito, ogni tuo rammarico e risentimento verrà purificato dalle fiamme dell'albero che bruceremo.”  
  
Bruce lo studia, muovendo velocemente gli occhi. Alza un lato del labbro. “Certo, va bene.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Bruce? Bruce, sei sveglio?” Anthony si arrampica sul letto, gattonando sul ragazzo e dividendo fisicamente Bruce e Thor, addormentati sul letto. “Bruce, mi puoi dire perché stai sempre dormendo?” Fa sobbalzare il materasso e Bruce si rigira sul letto, poggiando le mani sugli occhi, mentre Thor alza la testa e apre un occhio per vedere come il fanciullo continua a scuotere il corpo addormentato di Bruce. “Domani Pym ci farà una paternale di almeno due o tre ore” continua il ragazzo, “E a me non importa niente.” Si sdraia accanto a Bruce, che si sposta leggermente più al lato, per fargli spazio, e poi sospira, per tornare a dormire serenamente. “Ma a te dovrebbe importare. Quindi dovreste, non lo so, svegliarvi e venire in auto.”  
  
Thor si stropiccia gli occhi e si tira a sedere. “Potremmo trasportarlo a forza nell'autoveicolo. Dubito si svegli con così poco” dice, e percepisce la voce roca mentre stira la schiena. “Potrei farlo io.”  
  
Anthony alza un lato del labbro. “Sarebbe una bella idea. Non ho mai visto nessuno sollevare Bruce.”  
  
“Bruce detesta essere sollevato” mormora Bruce, sistemando la testa sul cuscino. “Quindi potreste anche non farlo.”  
  
“Allora Bruce si deve alzare dal letto e venire in auto.” Anthony si alza per riprendere a scuotere il ragazzo. “Thor, digli qualcosa.”  
  
“Bruce, qualcosa.”  
  
“Odio quando fai così.”  
  
“Voi avete dormito? Come potete pensare di guidare se non vi siete nemmeno riposati?”  
  
“Non abbiamo trent'anni. Ce la possiamo fare a non dormire per ventiquattr'ore. Anche se non posso dire che domani mi sarei presentato ai laboratori. Bruce, dai, alzati.”  
  
Bruce si rigira una volta, poi due volte, poi tre volte. “Io odio _questo_.” Alza una mano e indica qualcosa in generale, per poi premere la testa con più forza contro il cuscino. “Perché sei venuto a svegliare me e non Thor?”  
  
“Perché _Donald_ ha un udito eccezionale. Tu lo sapevi che riesce a sentire il respiro di un lupo da chilometri di distanza?”  
  
“Penso ti stesse prendendo in giro, Tony.”  
  
“E lo sapevi che che si chiama Donald? Lo hai mai chiamato Donald? Ti ha mai chiamato Donald?”  
  
“Tu non sapevi il suo vero nome?”  
  
“Non fino a ieri pomeriggio.”  
  
“Davvero? E come pensavi si chiamasse?”  
  
“Uhm, Thor?”  
  
Bruce si alza a sedere e si stropiccia gli occhi col palmo della mano. “E suo fratello che si chiama Loki, davvero?” Inizia a cercare al buio i suoi occhiali.   
  
“Hai un fratello?”  
  
Thor ridacchia, infilando i piedi nelle scarpe. Farlo al buio non è esattamente la cosa migliore da fare e, al di fuori della loro stanza, non vi è nessun rumore, niente che disturbi la quiete di quella che sembra tarda notte. “Non ho mai avuto occasione di parlare della mia famiglia ad Anthony.”  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e sembra non essere troppo sicuro delle parole appena pronunciate. Ma non ne proferisce un’altra. Semplicemente, rimane in silenzio e si prepara per salire nell'autoveicolo e forse questo è un dettaglio che Thor ha imparato ad amare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. File Anthony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Tony non si rende molto conto delle cose che gli succedono intorno. Pur essendo un genio.

  
  
  
  
  
Tony lancia un'occhiata a Steve e sorride nervosamente. Ci sono, più o meno, tre, quattro, cinque cose che non vanno bene in quello che stanno facendo. Per prima cosa, Tony è molto sicuro di aver firmato un contratto in cui si impegnava a non far entrare nessuno nel laboratorio Banner-Stark, ma sotto questo punto di vista, che importa, tanto anche Bruce fa entrare in continuazione Thor, cosa che, uau, okay, è una cosa fantastica. No, davvero. Una delle cose di cui aveva paura era che Bruce non avrebbe mai incontrato nessuno e sarebbe rimasto solo per, non lo sa, tutta la vita. E invece. Hai capito Bruce? Uau. Per seconda cosa, sì, la seconda cosa esiste, la seconda cosa c'è, Tony odia dover rimanere da solo con Steve. No, davvero. Lo detesta. C'è qualcosa che non va quando rimangono da soli. C'è qualcosa che non dovrebbe andare. E Steve è sempre così, e Tony è sempre così perso e non dovrebbe andare così. Così bene. Lo odia, okay, no, sì. Vabbè, quello. Ty dice sempre di stare attenti a certe cose. Steve non lo fa stare attento. Ecco cosa non va. Già. Eh, certo.  
  
Prende un respiro e infila la mano tra le sfere blu digitali che si raggruppano intorno alle sue dita, mentre delle lettere iniziano a comparire alla sua destra. Steve sbatte velocemente le palpebre, come se davanti a lui stesse accadendo un miracolo, cosa che, beh, non per essere modesti, ma sta accadendo. È un miracolo della scienza. È un miracolo di Tony, quindi è giusto che qualcuno lo veda. Punto per lui.  
  
“Cosa...?” inizia Steve con un tono basso e indicando lo spazio intorno alla mano di Tony. Un piccolo ritratto del ragazzo prende lentamente forma, accanto a lui, per essere la base di un suo ologramma in tre dimensioni.  
  
“È un vero e proprio gioco di squadra. Bruce mi ha aiutato a inserire i dati di ogni tipo di anomalia in ogni tipo di, non lo so, globuli rossi, colesterolo, queste cose qui. E io le ho fatte diventare qualcosa di, beh, sì, questo, capito? E questo potrebbe, non lo so, aiutare ad avere più velocemente una diagnosi. Pensa quante malattie sono state diagnosticate troppo tardi, quante persone hanno dovuto aspettare per sapere cos'avevano e contro cosa stavano lottando, pensa a...”  
  
“Anthony Stark,” inizia una voce metallica e con un leggero accento inglese, “15 anni, livello alcolemico 0.3, insonne da circa ventisei ore.”  
  
Tony tira indietro la mano e ruota gli occhi. “Traditore.”  
  
“Perché non dormi da ventisei ore?”  
  
“Ehm, per la Scienza?”  
  
“Non penso sia una buona scusa. Ma almeno hai fatto finta di avere una scusa.”  
  
“Faccio passi avanti, eh?” Tony ridacchia e chiude l'ologramma di un se stesso in miniatura. “Almeno non mi hai chiesto per quale motivo ho un tasso alcolemico medio-alto, quindi anche tu fai passi avanti.”  
  
“Un tasso alcolemico di 0.3 può derivare anche da un Mon Chéri. Lo sai, vero?”  
  
“Adesso lo so.”  
  
“Ma non hai mangiato un Mon Chéri, giusto?”  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
Steve scuote la testa. “Posso provare io?”  
  
“Non so quanto sia veramente sicuro che tu lo provi, perché, vedi, potrebbe diagnosticarti una malattia potenzialmente letale e, sei veramente pronto a saperlo? Sei veramente pronto a sapere che stai per morire?”  
  
“Perché? Questo, uhm, questo ti ha detto il momento esatto della tua morte?”  
  
“Mi ha detto che se continuo di questo passo, probabilmente, forse, è possibile che io muoia ai miei vent'anni. Ma non saprei dire in che modo. Cirrosi epatica, incidente stradale, overdose...”  
  
“Ah, adesso ti droghi anche?”  
  
“Solo se accompagnato dal mio medico di fiducia.”  
  
“Cioè Bruce. Tu e Bruce vi drogate...?”  
  
“Era una battuta, Steve.”  
  
Steve prende un respiro per iniziare a parlare, quando le porte di vetro si aprono per lasciar passare Thor, che si guarda intensamente intorno. Tony alza un sopracciglio e lancia uno sguardo a Steve, che sembra essere pronto ad alzarsi per salutare il ragazzo, sporco, da un solo lato del corpo, di terra.  
  
“Ehi, ragazzone” grida Tony, alzando un braccio perché lo sguardo intenso di Thor cada su di lui, Poi sbuca da sotto il piano di lavoro con un sorriso. “Qual buon vento?” chiede. E, davvero, non riesce a pensare ad altro se non alla terra sui suoi vestiti. Chissà perché è sporco. E poi Steve ha lo sguardo concentrato su di lui e lo sta di nuovo studiando, come su un campo di battaglia, o entrando in un nuovo ambiente e, francamente, non stanno in nessuno dei due posti, quindi, ugh.  
  
“Non riesco a contattare Bruce in alcun modo” spiega Thor con un sorriso gentile, avvicinandosi a loro. Quando il suo sguardo ricade su Steve sorride ancora una volta e ancora una volta fa un cenno per salutarlo. “Salute a te Steven.”  
  
“Ciao Thor.”  
  
“È un piacere vederti nel laboratorio di Bruce e Anthony.”  
  
Steve alza un lato delle labbra e scuote la testa, come se quello che ha appena detto abbia un qualche senso per lo. O una qualche importanza. Tony alza le spalle. “Oggi Bruce è rimasto a dormire nell'appartamento. Se vuoi saperlo, dopo la nostra gita in West Virginia era molto ma davvero molto stanco. Quindi. L'ho coperto con Pym e probabilmente adesso starà ronfando. Non te lo ha detto?”  
  
“Non ho nessun aggeggio per comunicare via aria.”  
  
“Questa non è una buona cosa. Perché non ne prendi uno mio vecchio? Stanno, non lo so, ovunque.”  
  
“Non saprei come usarlo, amico mio.”  
  
“Sì, ma come faremo senza di te?” chiede, posando una mano sul petto. Gira la testa verso il ragazzo accanto a lui e sta sorridendo come un bambino che vuole giocare con qualcosa che normalmente gli è proibito toccare. “Senza i tuoi saggi consigli a Natale? Io e Steve potremmo rovinare il Natale di tutti. Vero Steve? Vero?”  
  
“Non ha tutti torti.”  
  
“Trovo che potreste rovinare il nulla e che il vostro rapporto sia terribilmente migliorato. Mi chiedo se questa caccia all'alieno non vi abbia unito più di quanto pensavamo fosse possibile.” Thor sorride, si guarda ancora una volta nervosamente intorno. “Sono comunque estasiato all'idea di una partenza.”  
  
Tony si morde le labbra, e lancia uno sguardo verso un lato del laboratorio. “Dovete partire prima del compleanno di Bruce? Proprio prima prima?” chiede e sa la risposta, ma la deve sentire ad alta voce.  
  
“Temo sia la volontà di Bruce.”  
  
“Okay. Allora puoi farmi un favore? Nel senso, da quella parte lì, proprio là, sì, no ecco, c'è il regalo di compleanno di Brucie.” Indica con il dito, e poi alza le spalle. “Se glielo potessi dare tu il giorno del suo compleanno, sarebbe una bella cosa. Davvero. Se te lo stai chiedendo è un -no, okay, non importa. Potresti prenderlo e darglielo. Per favore. Lo so che c'è la riunione prima, ma è per il suo compleanno, va bene? Non mi piace che non lo abbia proprio quel giorno. Glielo potresti consegnare tu. E se glielo dessi prima, è molto probabile che lo butterebbe. Sarebbe uno spreco. Per favore? Per favore per favore per favore?”  
  
Thor lancia un'occhiata veloce verso la direzione che Tony sta indicando. È anche tenero, sotto questo punto di vista. Lancia un'occhiata a Steve, che alza un sopracciglio e scuote la testa.  
  
“Che c'è? Non è qualcosa di vietato ai minori. Altrimenti non me lo avrebbero venduto.”  
  
“Come se questo ti potesse veramente fermare.”  
  
Tony alza un lato delle labbra. “Mi conosci così bene, Steve. Ma no. Davvero, niente vietato ai minori, niente di illegale. L'anno scorso gli ho regalato un -okay, non lo dico ad alta voce, ma Brucie si è leggermente irritato e nessuno vuole vedere Bruce irritato.”  
  
“È veramente possibile irritare Bruce?”  
  
“Solo se si è Tony Stark.”  
  
“Ci sono miliardi di persone che hanno fatto arrabbiare Bruce” mette in chiaro Tony, sbattendo le palpebre. “Solo che lui è troppo gentile per darlo a vedere. Okay?”  
  
“Bruce non è gentile con chi ama” commenta Thor, guardando verso il basso. Chissà perché è sporco di terra. Chissà perché sembra che abbia partecipato a una rissa. Si muove per prendere il regalo di compleanno di Bruce, e lancia loro un sorriso. “A me ha detto che se mi azzardo a concedergli un regalo mi renderà la vita impossibile.” Passa le dita sulla carta da regalo. E sbatte lentamente le palpebre, come se fosse preso dai suoi pensieri. Come se ci fosse qualcosa che lui sa e che gli altri non sanno. A volte Tony vorrebbe veramente sapere che cosa gli passa per la mente. Vorrebbe. Ma non ci riesce.  
  
“Sì, tipico di lui. Peccato che io sono più bravo a non ascoltare quello che mi viene detto.”  
  
“Non è una cosa bella” sospira Steve.  
  
“Ty mi trova affascinante.”  
  
Steve ruota gli occhi e sospira pesantemente. “Non mi piace questo Ty.”  
  
“Non piace a nessuno.”  
  
“Beh, essendo un mio amico-nemico, non vi deve piacere.”  
  
“Vorrei rimanere a -ma vorrei...” Thor è ancora nervoso, è sporco di terra che non sembra arrivare dal cantiere, è preoccupato, anche se non sembra dalla sua espressione. Indica la porta del laboratorio. Poi sorride e sembra star chiedendo scusa. Si muove all'indietro. “Dovrei...” Fa un cenno con la mano ed esce dal laboratorio senza dire un'altra parola.  
  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia, come se stesse cercando di mettere insieme alcuni punti che si materializzano davanti a lui. È affascinante, sotto alcuni punti di vista. Ma. Tony alza le spalle. Torna a sedersi per terra, con le gambe incrociate e apre l'ologramma della macchina da diagnosi, passando al prossimo pensiero, alla prossima scena.  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	15. File 4.0- 4.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui Bruce e Thor si incontrano prima dello Yule

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce non sta dormendo, come l'amico Anthony immaginava, bensì è seduto nel bel mezzo della sua stanza, spogliata di tutto quello che una stanza dovrebbe contenere per essere considerata di proprietà di qualcuno e si stropiccia insistentemente l'occhio destro sotto gli occhiali appannati dalle impronte delle sue dita. Quando Thor lo incontra, non può fare altro se non sospirare di sollievo e correre verso il centro della stanza, prima che un gesto della mano del ragazzo non lo fermasse e non si rendesse conto di ritrovarsi sopra fogli e fogli, gettati a terra e scarabocchiati da un inchiostro scuro.   
  
Bruce tiene il braccio ben teso, prima di ricominciare a stropicciarsi gli occhi e leggere quello che ha appena scritto nel suo ultimo foglio. Thor non può fare altro se non limitarsi ad aggrottare le sopracciglia e rimanere immobile, là dove è stato bloccato.   
  
“Perché sei sporco di terra?” chiede Bruce, lanciandogli uno sguardo veloce.  
  
Thor si muove nervosamente sul posto, d'un tratto consapevole dei suoi vestiti e della loro scarsa qualità in quanto ad igiene. Sospira e pensa al messaggio di suo fratello. Ed è per questo motivo che dà un passo incerto in avanti, verso Bruce, per assicurarsi che stia effettivamente bene, ma la reazione dell’amico è di alzare lo sguardo, come se fosse un animale in gabbia e alzare una mano, come segno di divieto.   
  
“Non…” inizia, poi fa tornare lo sguardo verso il basso e riprende una matita in mano, che Thor non aveva mai notato gli era caduta dalle dita. “No.”  
  
Thor fa un passo indietro, tenendo alte entrambe le mani. “A cosa lavori, amico mio?” chiede e nel pensiero sente ancora le parole di Loki invadere ogni suo altro aspetto di vivere. Teme. Deve dire che sta temendo per la vita e sanità del suo amico. Quindi prende un ulteriore respiro profondo e attende che Bruce alzi di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui. Gli enormi cerchi intorno agli occhi indicano quanto poco abbia dormito e le mani poggiate sulla carta tremano leggermente più di quanto facessero in un qualsiasi altro momento. “E per quale motivo non puoi lavorare a questo progetto nel tuo laboratorio?”  
  
“Ci spiano” risponde semplicemente Bruce, afferrando un foglio tra le mani e guardandolo con così tanto odio che il suo stropicciarlo, stringendolo all’interno di un pugno non sorprende più di tanto Thor. “In realtà spiano Tony, ma lui non lo sa. Comunque non posso lasciare che loro sappiano di quello che sto facendo.”  
  
“Perché non hai avvertito Anthony di questo?” prova ancora Thor. Osserva le scartoffie per terra, cercando di comprendere come muoversi senza infiammare l’ira di Bruce. Non sembra esserci un vero e proprio modo, però. “Credevo che voi non lavoraste ad altri progetti che non vi siano assegnati dall’università.”  
  
Bruce alza lentamente la testa, ancora una volta. “Lui non mi crede” spiega lentamente e sembra non star dicendo alcune cose, perché apre la bocca e prende un respiro profondo, chiudendo la mano in un pugno tremolante. Le parole di Loki tornano a pulsare violentemente nella testa di Thor, che non può fare altro se non guardarsi intorno, frustrato, e morderai nervosamente le labbra. “Perché _tu_ sei qui?” chiede Bruce, tirnandosi diffidentemente indietro. Stringe il ginocchio contro il petto e avvicina i fogli ad un braccio da lui.   
  
“Dobbiamo partire domani mattina” risponde Thor, col tono più calmo che riesce a trovare nel suo repertorio. Riesce anche a sorridere, nonostante la voce di Loki nella testa. Lancia uno sguardo verso la finestra e si chiede da quanto tempo questo sia chiusa e se Bruce l’ha volutamente tenuta in questo modo, non perché prova gioia nel lavorare al buio, nonostante più volte, nel suo laboratorio ha dovuto farlo, ma per timore di una presenza esterna. “Mi sono recato alla tua dimora per sapere se hai preparato le valigie per i dodici giorni di Yule. E per porgerti una mano, nel caso tu non riesca a trasportare tanto peso fino alla tua macchina.” Non è esattamente una bugia. Aveva intenzione di fargli la stessa proposta se lo avesse incontrato alla Em Ai Ti, in compagnia di Anthony e Steven.   
  
Bruce inclina la testa. “Sai benissimo che sono forte quanto te” risponde semplicemente, lasciando andare i fogli. E sbatte velocemente le palpebre, rendendosi conto di un suo qualche pensiero. Si accarezza la fronte con la mano e poi torna a sorridere a Thor. Sembra essere terribilmente imbarazzato di qualcosa. Nei suoi occhi vi è una scintilla che normalmente non ci sarebbe e sembra essere confuso. Confuso come poche volte dev’essere stato in tutta la sua breve vita.   
  
“C’è qualcosa che turba i tuoi pensieri?” prova a chiedere Thor, senza muoversi dal suo posto, quasi con l’istinto di alzare di nuovo le mani per tranquillizzare Bruce delle sue intenzioni, del fatto che è sempre lui, Thor, il suo amico che lo adora. Bruce si muove con lentezza e continua a sbattere le palpebre, forse nella speranza di rimanere sveglio. O di rimanere lucido. “Questo progetto -ti turba? Hai un…?” Cerca le parole nei meandri della sua mente, ma deve dire di non essersi mai trovato in una situazione del genere in tutta la sua vita. E non trova le parole. Fa un movimento lento e calcolato verso Bruce, che sospira, in un’infelicità che non gli aveva mai visto indossare e che svanisce velocemente. “Bruce. C’è qualcosa che disturba il tuo pensiero?”  
  
Bruce scoppia in una lieve e amara risata, ma Thor deve dire che non capisce esattamente il perché. È una risata non divertita. È una risata che rimane infelice, per qualche ragione, e che fa di nuovo accarezzare la fronte alle dita di Bruce, in un chiaro gesto d’imbarazzo. Sembra starsi ripetendo qualcosa ma neppure con un udito come quello di Thor riesce a comprenderne il significato. “Mi dispiace io…” Si guarda intorno e cerca di alzarsi in piedi. “Credo di non aver finito di fare le valigie.”  
  
“Questo non è un motivo di pena, come tu ben sai. Jennifer di Walter avrà sistemato il tuo rifugio perché sembri meno un rifugio e più una casa. Sembra essermi arrivato un messaggio attraverso vie traverse che mi minaccia di una pena indicibile se costringerò la tua persona in qualche situazione a te non grata” risponde Thor, cercando di sembrare il più sereno possibile. “O potrebbe non averlo fatto, ma essendo il tuo rifugio è già colmo di tuoi effetti personali, giusto?”  
  
Bruce gli sorride. La confusione nei suoi occhi è ancora evidente e Thor si chiede se sia dovuta a quel che Loki ha detto, o ad uno stato confusionario temporale, dovuto forse alla vicinanza di una festività a lui così poco cara. “Al massimo rubo i tuoi vestiti” propone con una risata leggera. E poi il suo sguardo ricade sui fogli e le sopracciglia si aggrottano. “Devo portare anche questo, Thor. Potresti aiutarmi a…?” Fa un gesto vago e inizia a raggruppare i fogli con le mani tremolanti, mentre Thor si inginocchia lentamente e inizia a creare una pila di fogli. “È la cura per tutto, Thor” dice in un sospiro, alzandosi sulle ginocchia per potersi girare e raccogliere altri fogli, scarabocchiati con numero e segni. “È la chiave per curare tutto” ripete e quando alza lo sguardo su Thor, Thor vede quello scintillio negli occhi che diventa più intenso. Che ricorda quel caos che Loki tanto ama e che gli ha annunciato con un sorriso sghembo e parole altisonanti anche per le sue orecchie.   
  
E sente il cuore stringersi in preoccupazione, mentre con la bocca la tace, per paura che il caos spinga lontano da lui uno dei legami a cui non potrebbe rinunciare. “Oserò chiederti se posso rimanere a dormire qui, oggi, poiché ho già portato le mie valige per poterle caricare sulla tua macchina e poiché, devo dire di non ricordare come tornare fino a qui in tempo per l'orario di partenza.”  
  
Bruce annuisce lentamente. “Potremmo partire anche prima” dice, “E comunque per me non è un problema.”  
  
Thor alza un lato delle labbra. “Sono stato testimone del tuo riuscire a dormire in qualunque posto, amico mio.” Raccoglie un altra pila di fogli e vede, con la coda dell'occhio Bruce scuotere la testa, ma, per qualche ragione, non sorride, come è consueto fare, quando si ha un gioco tra amici, che nessun altro potrebbe capire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forse, il motivo per cui Bruce non aveva sorriso al ricordo della loro avventura nella Virginia dell'Ovest, poteva essere collegata al fatto che non sembra essere intenzionato a dormire, mentre Thor si stropiccia un occhio e si rende conto di essersi addormentato su un letto non suo, poco lontano da un Bruce che scrive furiosamente qualcosa su un ulteriore foglio. Thor si gira di fianco verso di lui, lottando per tenere gli occhi aperti e per far sì che i suoi pensieri diventino finalmente logici e comprensibili persino a se stesso. “Bruce?” chiede, con una voce roca. Il ragazzo si gira velocemente verso di lui e inclina la testa. “Non penso di averti mai visto sveglio dopo le undici di sera” commenta in un sospiro.   
  
Bruce sorride. “C'è stato la notte dello spuntino di mezzanotte” ricorda, “quindi hai tecnicamente detto una bugia.” Lascia cadere la matita sulla scrivania e gira il busto verso il letto. Non ve n'è un altro nel monolocale. Thor non ricorda nemmeno di essersi addromentato su di esso. Ricorda solo di essere stato molto stanco e sente dei leggeri dolori sulle braccia, immagina sia perché Bruce lo ha trascinato a letto.  
  
“Questo è impossibile. Sai perfettamente che io non dico bugie.”  
  
Bruce scuote la testa e spinge la sedia con le rotelle il più vicino possibile al letto, tanto che Thor, per continuare a guardarlo negli occhi deve stirare il collo e tenere aperto un occhio e poi un altro. “Dovresti dormire” commenta Bruce.  
  
“Dovresti dormire anche tu” risponde cercando di trattenere uno sbadiglio e la situazione è quasi divertente, perché normalmente è Thor a preoccuparsi che Bruce dorma. E normalmente Bruce si addormenta a causa della sua stanchezza in pochissimo tempo.   
  
“Sto per rivoluzionare il mondo.”  
  
“Il mondo può essere rivoluzionato anche domani.”  
  
“No,” risponde Bruce divertito. Thor continua a lottare per tenere gli occhi aperti. “Domani devo darmi in tutto e per tutto allo Yule e alla ricerca del giusto albero da bruciare” risponde.  
  
“Ora mi sento in colpa per la tua mancanza di sonno e farò di tutto per non dormire, ne sei consapevole?”  
  
“Cosa ti farebbe addormentare, allora?” chiede Bruce. Thor ha già gli occhi chiusi. È difficile continuare a lottare contro qualcosa del genere, ma può almeno rendere la vita difficile a Bruce, com'è giusto che un amico faccia. “Dico, oltre alla solita risposta se anche tu dormissi, perché, beh, non ho molto sonno.”  
  
Thor sbadiglia ancora una volta e cerca di aprire gli occhi per guardare Bruce che si dondola con un'energia nervosa sulla sua sedia con rotelle. “Potresti parlare” propone con un sorriso lieve.   
  
“Non è una una cosa carina da dire, sai?”  
  
“Oh, in questa terra non vi è la tradizione delle mamme che raccontano storie ai propri figli per accompagnare il loro sonno?” chiede con un falso tono ingenuo. È abbastanza sicuro della risposta, quindi non può fare altro che sorridere, mentre sente il sonno combattere per trascinarlo con lui. “Potresti accompagnare il mio sonno con la storia del perché sei così forte. Vi è dietro una storia di lotta contro il male.”  
  
Bruce sorride. “Beh, sì, forse, ma non penso sia una buona storia per la buonanotte.”   
  
“Devo dire che potresti parlare di qualsiasi cosa, amico mio, e probabilmente mi addormenterei serenamente anche se tu mi recitassi la tua lista della spesa. Vi sono poche persone in questo mondo che riescono a trasmettermi la stessa serenità che riesci a trasmettermi tu.”  
  
“Vedi? Questo è un bel complimento.”  
  
“Non era stato pensato per essere tale, in quanto è la pura e semplice verità.” Fa una pausa, dovuta probabilmente alla stanchezza accumulata nel suo corpo. Sente la testa pesante e allo stesso tempo leggera. Sente che non vi è nulla che possa inibire i suoi sensi e le sue parole, forse per questo motivo uno Darcy ama tanto le chiacchieratenel bel mezzo della notte. E molto probabilmente è per questo che Loki evita di ritrovarsi in una stanza piena di persone quando è stanco. Mentire necessita forza e arguzia. La notte non si ha nulla del genere. “Temo che il caos ti possa portare lontano da me, nello stesso modo in cui ha portato lontano da me mio fratello, col mio aiuto.”  
  
La risposta di Bruce arriva dopo qualche secondo, mite e ferma. “Non c'è nessun caos, Thor. Non uno che potrebbe dividere persone, comunque.”  
  
“A volte adoro come voi siate così sicuri nella vostra particella di universo” risponde, e sente la mano di Bruce sulla sua spalla, mentre delle parole gli escono dalla bocca che comunque Thor non riesce a decriptare, troppo stanco per fare qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse essere cullato dalla voce di uno degli esseri umani che si è reso conto sono a lui più cari.  
  
E poi addormentarsi e sognare Bruce circondato da migliaia di fogli, che prendono il possesso di lui e quando Thor gli si avvicina, non ricorda il suo nome, non ricorda la loro amicizia.  
  
  



	16. File 4.2 - 4.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si festeggia il compleanno di Bruce

  
  
  
Mentre Bruce guida, guardandosi intorno, le parole di Loki tornano a colpirlo come un fulmine in ciel sereno e Thor non può far altro che cercare nel suo amico segni di quella scintilla che soltanto ieri sembrava essersi impossessata del suo corpo. Sembra che questa notte non abbia dormito, ma che l’energia non lo abbia abbandonato. Non sembra essere qualcosa che succede normalmente.  
  
“C'è qualcosa che non va” commenta Bruce, guardando a destra e poi a sinistra, per controllare che all'incrocio che qualche tempo prima avevano percorso, quando il loro scopo era di andare alla ricerca di alieni e Thor era tornato con la barba rifinita e la conoscenza di geomag. Chissà con cosa è tornato Bruce. Sperava in qualcosa come un sorriso regalatogli da Thor. “Thor?” chiede.  
  
“I miei pensieri erano presi a ripercorrere il periodo della nostra amicizia” spiega semplicemente, alzando le spalle. “Ma non posso dire il perché.”  
  
Bruce gli lancia un'occhiata veloce, prima di tornare a guardare la strada e annuire lentamente. “Ieri hai parlato di caos” dice, leccandosi le labbra. Thor immagina abbia sete e si muove sul posto in macchina per controllare che ci sia una bottiglietta d'acqua da potergli passare quando verrà richiesto. Non ne trova neanche una. “E oggi io mi sento,” sospira e non sembra trovare immediatamente una parola, “sereno.” Fa una pausa mentre imbocca una strada non troppo affollata. “Vivido. Felice.” La macchina scivola in un moto naturale e così anche il sorriso di Bruce trova la sua naturalezza sul suo viso. “Sento come se ci fosse un'energia in questo mondo che mi sta abbracciando e mi porta calore. Benessere.” Gira la testa verso di lui e Thor non può fare altro se non sorridergli di rimando, nonostante il suo stato d'animo tumultuoso e il suo battito incessante, sente quel calore di cui parla Bruce dietro le orecchie e si riscopre a chiedersi se questo stato d'animo non sia contagioso, se Bruce non abbia il potere di condividere le proprie emozioni con un solo sorriso. “Come se tutto fosse più bello, come se tutto fosse più...” sospira e non finisce la frase. Continua a guidare.  
  
“Trovi che il caos di cui ti ho parlato aiuti il tuo benessere?” chiede con qualche esitazione Thor.  
  
“Non lo so se esiste questo caos” risponde Bruce. “Alla fine, tutto dovrebbe avere il proprio posto nel mondo.” Inclina la testa e sembra essere divertito dalle sue stesse parole. “Deve essere così, giusto? In questo momento sono in viaggio verso il Rifugio, lontano dal Natale, con uno dei miei amici più cari. Un qualche ordine deve pur esserci.” Alza una spalla, trattenendo un sorriso ampio. Non sembra star mentendo. Sembra decisamente felice. Sareno. In pace col mondo intorno a lui.  
  
Thor non risponde, ma si sente un po’ più leggero, mentre ascolta Bruce lasciar passare l'argomento e iniziare a canticchiare una vecchia canzone che lui non conosce. Forse si è allarmato per un nonnulla. Forse dovrebbe smetterla di ascoltare suo fratello così tanto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Il primo giorno di Yule ci portò...” inizia Bruce, gettandosi a sedere accanto al Thor, sul divano. Alza le sopracciglia, incitandolo a continuare la frase, solo per poi aggrottarle quando Thor inclina la testa.  
  
“Per quanto io sia deliziato dal tuo entusiasmo, adorato amico mio, temo che lo Yule non inizi se non entro qualche giorno e che vi è una festività altrettanto importante nel giorno di oggi” risponde con un sorriso e avvicinando la valigia abbandonata pochi minuti prima ai suoi piedi. “Se non erro, ricade il 18 Dicembre l'anniversario della tua nascita.”  
  
“Ugh” è la risposta del ragazzo. Tira indietro stancamente la testa. “Avevamo detto niente regali” protesta con una monotonia che non sembra appartenere alla sua voce da quando hanno deciso di partire. “Ero serio.”  
  
“Non sto cercando di porgerti alcun regalo” si difende Thor, guardandolo da sopra una spalla. “Sono però dell'idea che, se durante lo Yule è importante ripercorrere l'anno dando a ogni giorno la validità del mese a lui assegnatogli, vorrei che almeno il giorno dell'anniversario della tua nascita tu possa scegliere liberamente cosa fare per tutta la giornata. Conoscendo la tua indole,” si gira per afferrare due camici bianchi e due paia di pantofole, “immaginavo che ciò che desideri più fare durante questa giornata è -non sono sicuro di come lo abbia chiamato Janet, ma potremmo dividere la giornata tra il fare scienza in pantofole e guardare qualche vecchio film.”  
  
Bruce posa le mani sulle labbra, probabilmente per fermare la risata che rimane comunque visibile sul suo viso. “Hai trovato un camice abbastanza grande per te?” chiede incredulo, allungando un braccio per arrivare alle pantofole verdi che Thor tiene in mano. “Non ci posso credere” continua, scuotendo la testa. “Non sarebbe meglio che andassimo a cercare l'abete da bruciare? Non faremmo...?”  
  
“È questo che vuoi fare?” chiede Thor aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Renderebbe la tua giornata speciale come dovrebbe essere?” Abbassa le braccia e posa le sue pantofole e il camice sulle ginocchia. Deve dire di essere abbastanza confuso, perché credeva di fare cosa grata all'amico. Osserva come lui si muova sul divano, con un sorriso pieno di tenerezza e alzi una spalla in risposta, solo per poi tornare a sorridergli.  
  
C'è un attimo di silenzio, che Bruce passa a togliersi le scarpe, prima di lanciare un'occhiata a Thor. “Vuoi dire che possiamo passare la giornata a giocare ad essere Bill Nye e tu non mi fermerai?”  
  
“Più che fermarti, vorrei accompagnarti in questa giornata.”  
  
Bruce abbassa lo sguardo e continua a sorridere. Sembra essere entusiasta all'idea e annuisce. “Hai firmato la tua condanna” dice, e sembra felice come un bambino davanti a una spada appena forgiata soltanto per lui. Sembra anche essere sorpreso della decisione presa da Thor per renderlo felice, come se nessuno avesse mai fatto qualcosa di simile. Si infila le pantofole ai piedi e scuote le spalle, in un gesto infantile, quanto gioioso. Thor si alza in piedi per infilarsi il camice con una lentezza che dovrebbe provocare l’invidia di quell’animale invertebrato che Clint, con un sorriso divertito, aveva chiamato lumaca. Al contrario, vede come Bruce si alza in piedi e inizia a correre per i corridoi, scivolando sul pavimento, nonostante le pantofole siano anti-scivolo, e Thor si ritrova a sorridere, guardandolo.  
  
E si domanda se è stato veramente il primo a chiedersi cosa volesse fare Bruce il giorno del suo compleanno, o se ci sono altri fattori che lo rendono così felice.  
  
“Devi venire in cucina, Thor!” lo sente chiamare, e alza le spalle, iniziando a dare un passo e poi un altro, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei camice, più per cercare di capire quanto sia capiente che per qualsiasi altra ragione. Sorride e alza un sopracciglio, quando vede Bruce intento a posare pannolini sul tavolo di marmo, con un coltello in mano. “Cosa sta succedendo, amico mio?” chiede, cercando di trattenere una risata.  
  
“Allora, stavo pensando che quando ero piccolo mio padre non mi ha lasciato fare degli esperimenti e che poi mi sono dimenticato di farli e che adesso li posso fare.”  
  
“La mia seguente domanda è da dove spuntano tutti questi...” inclina la testa, prendendo un pannolino in mano e aggrottando le sopracciglia. “...mutandoni assorbenti?” chiede. “E quello è un contenitore di lacca spray?”  
  
Bruce arriccia le labbra e scrolla le spalle. “Non ne ho la più pallida idea” risponde dopo qualche battito. Sembra piuttosto preso dal prendere delle palline all’interno di questi, prima di girarsi verso il lavandino e iniziare a versare acqua in un pentolino per farla bollire e lasciarla distrattamente su un fuoco che Thor non aveva notato avesse acceso. Bruce si ferma sul posto, mentre guarda il fuoco ipnotizzato. Rimane fermo per qualche secondo e borbotta qualcosa. Thor si avvicina e Bruce sorride.  
  
“Neve istantanea” gli dice, alzando la testa perché i loro due sguardi si incontrino. “Non ho mai avuto bisogno di neve sintetica ma…” Scrolla le spalle e prende un bicchiere vuoto, che poi riempie di acqua. “È divertente perché…” Prende una manciata delle palline bianche e ne infila un po’ nel bicchiere. Le palline assorbono l’acqua e si espandono, fino a sembrare un ammasso gramolato uniforme. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Posso farne quanta ne voglio.” Prende un altro bicchiere vuoto e lo mette in mano a Thor, che rimane a guardarlo con un leggero sorriso sul volto. “Ma non saprei dire perché ho sempre voluto farlo così tanto.”  
  
“Perché le palline si espandono?” chiede, prendendone una manciata e distogliendo lo sguardo da Bruce.  
  
“Poliacrilato di sodio. Possono assorbire fino all'80 per cento di acqua” risponde distrattamente il ragazzo, infilando altre palline nel bicchiere in mano a Thor e alzando un lato del labbro. “Potremmo ricoprire l’intera casa e fare finta che sia neve che non si -oppure potremmo…” Si guarda intorno e sbatte velocemente le palpebre, come se si fosse appena reso conto di qualcosa. Si muove verso uno sportello, aprendolo con un solo gesto e afferrando un barattolo abbastanza grande di vetro.  
  
Thor vorrebbe poterlo osservare, ma deve prima poggiare il bicchiere accanto all'altro bicchiere che sembra continuare a fabbricare neve (falsa) su neve (falsa) su neve (falsa), prima di girare la testa verso Bruce, che in quel momento chiude il frigorifero e gli fa notare il fatto che ha dei cubetti di ghiaccio in mano. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
  
“Rimuovevo la nostra neve finta, che presumo rimarrà tale anche quando abbiamo finito col prossimo esperimento” gli risponde.  
  
“E posso ovviamente chiedere di cosa si tratta?”  
  
“Voglio creare una nuvola e tenerla qui, in questo barattolo. Ho sempre voluto una nuvola personale.” Bruce poggia il barattolo sul tavolo e corre a prendere l'acqua che aveva lasciato a bollire, per poi versarla interamente nel barattolo, muoverla affinché tutto il barattolo si fosse inumidito e coprirla con un piatto di vetro, sulla quale versa i cubetti di ghiaccio. “Ma papà odiava che io lo facessi. Pensava ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in me.” Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, con una lentezza disarmante, prima di girarsi verso Thor e sorridergli dolcemente, scrollando le spalle.  
  
Come molte volte, Thor non sa come rispondere a questa frase, quindi si limita a piegarsi verso il barattolo e vedere come parte dell'acqua stia diventando vapore, creando una nebbiolina leggera. Sente come vicino a sé Bruce faccia la stessa cosa, ritrovandosi in una delle poche volte in cui entrambi vedono il mondo dalla stessa altezza, spalla contro spalla. Thor si sorprende a doversi fermare dal poggiare sulla propria spalla dell'altro, anche se non è certo del motivo.  
  
“È divertente, no?”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Beh, tu sei Thor, che sarebbe il dio del tuono. E io ho appena creato una nuvola in cucina” spiega Bruce, alzando le sopracciglia. “Il che mi rende... Ymir?”  
  
“Mhm. È stato il cervello di Ymir, squarciato dall'ascia di mio -voglio dire, di Odino a creare le nuvole. Non so quanto di Ymir ci sia in te, adorato amico” risponde, scuotendo la testa. “E dovremmo ringraziare Odino, perché nessun dio può fare quel che Bruce Banner ha fatto per me.”  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, nonostante il suo sorriso non scompaia da sopra le sue labbra. “Quindi non posso essere nemmeno Odino?” chiede divertito, facendo tuonare la risata di Thor.  
  
“Oh, ringrazio Odino che tu non sia Odino.”  
  
“Infatti sarebbe strano.” Torna a guardare il barattolo, mentre un alone trasparente si inizia a materializzare. Allunga il braccio, facendolo passare davanti al naso di Thor, per afferrare il contenitore di lacca, apre velocemente il barattolo con l'acqua calda e preme lo spray con forza, prima di chiudere il tutto ermeticamente, togliendo i cubetti di ghiaccio. L'alone trasparente inizia a prendere il colore bianco e Bruce, invece di osservare la sua creazione, si gira verso Thor. “Ti sta tornando a crescere la barba.”  
  
Il ragazzo si porta la mano sul mento, cercando di osservare la propria barba dalla sua prospettiva. Deve dire che non gli era sembrata troppo lunga. “L'unica persona di cui mi fido per quel che riguarda la mia barba e la vita dei miei amici abitanti sul mio viso, è, ultimamente, molto impegnata.” Alza gli occhi e studia l'espressione del ragazzo al suo fianco.  
  
“Puoi andare da un barbiere, lo sai?” gli risponde Bruce, e si sistema sui piedi, probabilmente perché un qualche muscolo ha risposto male alla sua posizione, e il suo camice struscia contro il camice di Thor, che lo osserva ipnotizzato.  
  
“Non mi fido di questo Barbiere. Tu invece sei un amico fidato” riesce a rispondergli, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre per poter tornare in sé. Cerca di concentrarsi sul viso di Bruce, che però, visto da così vicino, può essere guardato solo un dettaglio alla volta. Vede gli occhi marroni studiarlo, il naso muoversi impercettibilmente in su, le labbra tremolare prima di iniziare a parlare. Le labbra sono un buon dettaglio da seguire, si dice.  
  
Bruce scuote la testa. “Quindi potrò fare della tua barba tutto quello che voglio.”  
  
“Sinceramente, mi affido a te nella maniera più completa.”  
  
Thor lo guarda mentre aggrotta le sopracciglia, probabilmente incredulo. “Non dovresti farlo” mormora, e interrompe bruscamente il contatto visivo, indicando con un dito il barattolo nella quale la nuvola non solo è formata, ma sembra poter anche essere minacciosa. “Sappi che questi sono solo i primi due esperimenti che mio padre non mi ha lasciato fare, quando ero piccolo.” Sorride e con una velocità che avrebbe fatto invidia anche all'uomo più veloce sulla Terra, si allontana da Thor, come se fosse appena stato bruciato.  
  
  
  
  
 


	17. File 4.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui si festeggia lo Yule

  
  
  
  
Quando Thor si sveglia la prima giornata di Yule, il Rifugio di Bruce è pieno di neve sintetica e di tazze di caffè vuote, e Bruce è seduto sul tavolo della cucina e scrive qualcosa su alcuni fogli già scarabocchiati. Quando alza la testa e lo vede, gli sorride per augurargli una buona giornata, prima di tornare a scribacchiare e Thor ha la sensazione che non abbia dormito neanche questa notte.  
  
“Questo è il primo mese, gennaio” annuncia, sedendoglisi accanto. “È il momento in cui sono giunto su questa terra.”  
  
Bruce arriccia le labbra e le accarezza con la matita, sovrappensiero. “Noi ci siamo conosciuti a marzo.”  
  
“Ripercorrerò i miei passi di quest'anno in maniera dettagliata e fisicamente” continua imperterrito Thor, poggiando entrambi i gomiti sul tavolo. “Nonostante le avversità climatiche.”  
  
“Ti devo chiedere cosa vuoi dire con fisicamente?”  
  
“Beh, prima di fare conoscenza con la nostra amica Jane Foster, mi aggiravo per i boschi nudo, poiché non conoscevo le usanze degli Stati Uniti.”  
  
Bruce gira la testa di scatto verso di lui e prende un respiro per poter dire qualcosa, ma viene fermato da un qualche pensiero nella sua testa, che lo porta a mordersi le labbra. Decide invece unire le mani e chiedere lentamente: “Thor. Hai intenzione di andartene in giro per il mio giardino nudo?” Poi scuote la testa e alza le mani. “Voglio dire, già che andavi in giro nudo prima di conoscere Jane, non è esattamente la cosa più naturale del mondo -”  
  
“Non vi è nulla di più naturale della nudità!” protesta Thor, interrompendolo.  
  
“Okay, va bene,” Bruce si toglie gli occhiali da sopra il naso e si passa una mano sul viso, prima di sospirare. “Non puoi andare in giro nudo là fuori. Perché potresti ammalarti. E poi non potresti godere dei prossimi giorni dello Yule” cerca di ragionare, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso. “Non sarebbe molto saggio.”  
  
Thor annuisce lentamente. “Il che vuol dire che dovrei farlo all'interno di questa abitazione. Abbiamo la neve sintetica e potrei fingere sia quella reale.”  
  
Bruce boccheggia. Sembra voler dire qualcosa, ancora un volta, ma viene fermato e l'unica comunicazione che esce dalle sue labbra è un sospiro, che Thor interpreta come un assenso sua frase.  
  
“E comunque, mio adorato amico, lo sai che l'ultimo giorno di Yule dovremo essere entrambi nudi per purificarci delle impurità dell'anno trascorso mentre camminiamo tra le fiamme dell'abete da noi prescelto, vero?”  
  
Bruce sospira ancora. “Lo sapevo che me ne sarei pentito” mormora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce sistema la testa sulla sua spalla, stirando lentamente la schiena, per poter trovare un suo posto sul divano, e Thor si muove di conseguenza, cercando di lasciargli del posto per poter fare in modo che stia comodo, nonostante la maggior parte dello spazio sia stato occupato dal più alto dei due, cioè lui stesso. Quando trova il suo posto, Bruce sospira e si tira sulle spalle il lenzuolo rosso che condividono, per poi puntare i suoi occhi verso il televisore.  
  
Visto che, a quanto pare, nessuno dei due aveva vissuto eventi rilevanti durante maggio dell'anno passato, Thor aveva proposto di passare la giornata nel modo più rilassante possibile, il che era stato forse un toccasana per la salute mentale di Bruce, che non era mai stato così attivo ai suoi occhi. Non crede che abbia nemmeno dormito, preso a festeggiare lo Yule di giorno e lavorare a questa sua formula misteriosa la notte. Bruce sembra entusiasta dei giochi asgardiani, nonostante siano una versione ridotta e decisamente meno violenta di quelli a cui Thor giocava con Loki, e sembra mantenere quella serenità di sottofondo che lo ha accompagnato da quando sono partiti per il rifugio, nonostante a volte controlli dalle finestre di non vedere strane ombre e tende a voler essere sicuro che i suoi scarabocchi, comprensibili solo a lui, siano sotto chiave, dentro una piccola cassaforte sotto il suo letto. Letto su cui non dorme. Thor ha scelto di non dare a questo suo comportamento troppo pensieri. Bruce, nonostante queste piccole stramberie, rimane lo stesso Bruce e non può fare a meno di osservarlo con qualcosa che sembra essere tenerezza e felicità. Non può fare a meno di sentire un dolce calore al guardarlo.  
  
“Lo ha gettato in una buca con un calcio” commenta Thor, con la voce roca, abbassando la testa per poter vedere Bruce, che la testa invece la alza, per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Sinceramente aveva sperato che si addormentasse, per riprendere tutte quelle ore di sonno di cui si è privato, ma immagina che una parte egoista di sé aveva sperato che rimanesse sveglio, insieme a lui. È la stessa parte che ha sorriso quando Bruce ha posato la matita sul foglio scarabocchiato e gli ha detto che avrebbero potuto vedere un film insieme, visto che a maggio già si conoscevano e avevano passato del tempo insieme, con la compagnia di Anthony. È la stessa che ha gioito quando Bruce si è appoggiato a lui, all’inizio del film.  
  
“Sì. Ci hanno fatto sopra abbastanza meme” risponde a bassa voce.  
  
“Ti voglio fare una domanda che può risultare troppo personale. E vorrei che tu ti sentissi abbastanza a tuo agio accanto a me per sapere che puoi non rispondermi” dice, prima di schiarirsi la gola. Bruce alza lo sguardo e inclina la testa, a fargli capire che può continuare a parlare e Thor annuisce. “Mi chiedo il perché di tanta avversità alla festività del Natale.”  
  
Bruce torna ad appoggiarsi su di lui e a guardare il televisore. Passano alcuni secondi e lo sente sospirare pesantemente, mentre si muove a disagio. “È una festa da passare in famiglia, il Natale” inizia, ancora con la voce bassa. “E io la mia l’ho distrutta. Mia madre è morta. Mio padre è in prigione. Zia Susan ha di meglio da fare e Jennifer non dovrebbe essere sprecata per passare una festa del genere con me.” Si stringe un po’ di più contro il suo fianco forse non per una ricerca di protezione, come qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire, ma per avere la certezza che il suo viso non sia visibile. È Thor a sospirare, quando quello che Bruce ha da dire sembra essere finito e vuole rispondergli, ma viene bloccato dalla frase: “E i geomag me li hanno regalati a Natale” che non ha senso.  
  
“Non comprendo l’importanza dei geomag” confessa, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e pensa che deve essere qualcosa che ha a che fare con tradizioni terrestri, o quantomeno americane. Abbassa la testa per poterlo guardare, ma l’unico dettaglio disponibile del suo amico sono i suoi capelli spettinati sotto il suo naso.  
  
“Ero troppo curioso per aspettare Natale. Avevo cinque anni. E c’era questo pacchetto con sopra il mio nome. E io volevo solo sapere cosa ci fosse dentro.” Bruce scrolla le spalle. “Quindi quando tutti sono andati a dormire sono sceso in salotto e ho aperto il mio regalo. Ed erano dei geomag. Ne ero felicissimo, perché, beh, ai tempi andavano abbastanza di moda i geomag, quindi ho costruito un geo-grattacielo, che arrivasse il più in alto possibile. E poi è arrivato mio padre. Non ricordo la faccia. Ricordo le urla. Non ricordo nemmeno quando mamma è arrivata in salotto. Ricordo il rumore dei colpi che dovevano essere per me, e invece sono arrivati a lei.” Sente il pugno di Bruce stringersi, da qualche parte tra le loro gambe. “È stata la prima volta che è successo. E il Natale… gli alberi addobbati… mi ricordano quella prima volta.” Sospira e si accarezza la fronte con due dita, con fare impacciato.  
  
Thor poggia la testa su quella di Bruce, lentamente. Prende un grosso respiro e allunga il braccio per poter passarlo sulle braccia di Bruce, che, comunque, preso dal film e dal dover nascondere il proprio viso, non sembra nemmeno rendersene conto.  
  
È perché ha sentito le sue mani tremare leggermente, si dice. Non vuole che Bruce senta freddo, si dice. Ma la cosa non importa. Rimangono a guardare un film che come titolo ha un numero e che ha tante persone che vanno a morire. Non sa se gli piace. Sa che ha il braccio intorno a Bruce, però.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Potremmo non bruciare veramente un abete” consiglia Bruce, coperto da sciarpa, guanti e un giubbotto che è decisamente più grande di lui. “Lo so che per te è importante ma, non so se possiamo bruciare nel giardino un abete così grande.”  
  
Thor si gira verso di lui e lo osserva mentre alza le ginocchia per non affondare nella neve, seguendo i passi che delimitano una traiettoria sicura per entrambi. “Potremmo prendere un abete piccino.” Si guarda intorno, poi indica un alberello piccolo e gracile. “Come quello.”  
  
Bruce non ne sembra essere molto convinto, ma continua a seguire i suoi passi, fino a quando non si ritrova accanto a lui, davanti ad un abete piccolo e fiero, che sembra essere fatto apposta per essere bruciato il giorno dopo. Sembra una cattiveria. “Vuoi iniziare a tagliarlo?” chiede, con la testa inclinata, che scompare dietro una sciarpa decisamente troppo rossa. “O prima potremmo fargli capire quanto apprezziamo il suo sacrificio.”  
  
Thor gli sorride e poi si inginocchia davanti all'abete, per incidere sul tronco un simbolo che anche lui ha dimenticato cosa significasse e mormorare: “T _il árs ok friðar.”_ Accarezza l'incisione e sospira. “Per un anno fausto e pacifico.” Si gira verso Bruce, che tiene le mani nascoste dentro le tasche e si chiede se stiano tramando anche adesso. Se tremano per il freddo, o per qualsiasi altra ragione. Si chiede quale sia questa qualunque altra ragione che non sembra volervi dare pace. Se mai un giorno gliene parlerà. “Questo albero porterà via con sé tutto quello che abbiamo fatto di sbagliato quest'anno, è tutti i torti che ci hanno arrecato, amico mio. Ci libererà da pesi che non ci lasciano andare avanti.”  
  
Bruce gli sorride teneramente e scuote la testa. “Se stiamo parlando di cose che hai fatto di sbagliato tu, Thor, penso che quest'albero sarà uno dei più leggeri di tutte le feste.” Poi gli passa gli attrezzi per tagliare l'abete e guarda verso l'alto, mentre dei fiocchi di soffice e vera neve si posa sul suo naso. La visione potrebbe togliere il fiato a chiunque.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non,” Bruce prende un respiro profondo e si copre i gomiti con le mani, cercando lo sguardo di Thor, che divide la sua attenzione tra lui e i carboni dinanzi a loro. Il terreno intorno a loro si è riscaldato e non è gelido come sarebbe potuto essere. Nonostante questo, saltella sul posto, per non sentire troppo freddo dalla pianta dei piedi. Bruce sospira e poggia una mano sul braccio di Thor. “Non possiamo farlo in modo metaforico?” chiede, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre il suo sguardo cade su quello che un tempo era un piccolo abete, circondato da fumo, terra nuda e poi neve. Neve a terra e neve leggera che cade dal cielo. È un qualche miracolo che siano riusciti ad accendere un fuoco, con quel cielo plumbeo sopra di loro.  
  
“Amico mio. Per venirti incontro siamo in mutande, e sai benissimo che questa cerimonia deve essere portata a termine completamente nudi” risponde con la massima serietà, mentre Bruce risponde con una smorfia. “Dobbiamo stare lì, per far volare insieme al fumo le nostre pesantezze passate.”  
  
Bruce si abbraccia per ricercare un po' di calore, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e fare cenno di sbrigarsi o di andare avanti con la testa. Thor piega le ginocchia giusto per il tempo per afferrare una delle braccia di Bruce e trascinarlo in mezzo ai materiali ardenti, per poi saltellare, nella speranza di non bruciarsi i piedi.  
  
“Io,” Bruce salta e cerca di rimanere al contatto con la legna il meno possibile. “Penso.” Salta di nuovo in avanti, tenendosi al braccio di Thor, che sente una risata nascergli dal fondo della gola. “Di -oh, smettila di ridere.” Thor vorrebbe poterlo fare, ma vi è qualcosa all'interno di lui che lo spinge a ridere un po' più forte, rendendosi conto di quanto sia diverso quello che sta provando in questo momento da quello che ha provato l'ultima volta che lui e Loki e i loro genitori si erano riuniti, ubriachi per fare la medesima cosa. Con la sua famiglia, inebriato di alcol, Thor si era sentito più leggero, ma anche più forte. E adesso, con Bruce al braccio e con la testa limpida come soltanto può essere durante giornate importanti, si sente più leggero, sì, ma anche meno forte, più libero e allo stesso tempo legato. E nessuno dei due è un termine negativo. Sente la presenza di Bruce accanto a lui e si chiede come ha fatto a vivere senza quest'energia che da lui proviene così dolce, che sembra renderlo una persona migliore. Ride, perché prima pensava che lo Yule fosse tutta una metafora, ed eppure ha fatto seguire alla lettera il festeggiamento ad un suo caro, solo perché potevano farlo. E Bruce si è lamentato, ma si è anche divertito. Lo aveva visto ridere. Non lo aveva mai visto ridere così.  
  
“Dobbiamo liberarci da tutto quello che c'è di pesante in noi, mio adorato amico” gli risponde lui, mantenendosi in movimento. Poi lo tira per lo stesso braccio incatenato al suo e lo trascina verso i lati del materiale ardente, per poi uscirne a velocità non indifferente. “Penso che la tua pelle inizi a puzzare a... pollo alla brace?”  
  
“Ah ah. Chissà perché.” Il ragazzo alza i piedi per controllare lo stato della sua pelle, ma si rende conto di non essere né ustionato né sporco di cenere. Thor gli passa un braccio sulle spalle e lo abbraccia, facendo in modo che Bruce perda l'equilibrio e si ritrovi con la faccia premuta contro il suo petto nudo. Comunque ridono entrambi e Bruce gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. “Va bene, va bene ragazzone. E ora che dovremmo fare?” chiede, girandosi e cercando di riprendere l'equilibrio, pur tenendosi dal braccio di Thor, probabilmente per cercare un po' di calore, attraverso la sua mano che trema leggermente. Bruce sembra essere un ragazzo freddoloso. Allunga la mano perché un po' del suo calore vada verso di lui.  
  
“Dobbiamo iniziare a sentire il peso del mondo, e chiederci quali sono i nostri obiettivi in questo nuovo anno.”  
  
“E quali sono i tuoi obiettivi per quest'anno?” chiede Bruce, girandosi di nuovo verso di lui. “Perché io sono più tipo da giorno dopo giorno.” Quando si allontana, sorprendentemente, è Thor a sentire veramente freddo. Nonostante le mani tremanti, Bruce inizia a raccogliere neve per tirarla sopra ai carboni, nonostante questi siano isolati da pietre non infiammabili per fare in modo che il fuoco non si espanda. Thor si gratta la nuca e si dà dello stupido per non averci pensato prima. Quindi imita il comportamento del suo amico, cercando di raccogliere più neve possibile.  
  
“Posso raccogliere più neve di quanto tu faccia” annuncia, inginocchiandosi sulla neve cruda e gelida. Probabilmente un essere umano non potrebbe farlo. Non un essere umano che non sia Bruce Banner, però, il quale corpo sembra essere solo un dettaglio piegato dalla sua volontà. Immagina sia per questo che è capace di sollevare pesi non indifferenti.  
  
“Non credo.”  
  
“Invece sì.”  
  
Bruce sorride divertito e inizia a raccogliere una piccola montagna di neve, nonostante le sue mani e il suo corpo inizino ad arrossarsi. Thor, dal canto suo, raccoglie più neve di quanto sia fisicamente possibile per lui. “Non dovresti dirmi quali sono i tuoi obiettivi?” gli grida Bruce, ricoprendo una parte del legno, che sembra non essere più lì.  
  
“Tu non mi hai detto i tuoi obiettivi” protesta, spingendo la neve e alzandosi in piedi. Non vi è più segno di un terreno più caldo o uno più freddo e la neve che cade sulle loro teste dovrebbe terminare il lavoro da loro cominciato, si dice. La cosa importante, adesso, è convincere Bruce a tornare in casa, vista la sua parziale nudità. Gli si avvicina con un sorriso. “Non credo che sia giusto che io ti dica i miei.” Fa un cenno con la mano per invitarlo ad entrare in casa e inizia a camminare, nella speranza che il ragazzo scelga di seguirlo volontariamente.  
  
“Io ti ho detto i miei obiettivi!” Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, e lo segue, ovviamente, perché non sembra aver perso del tutto il senno e ha le mani che gli tremano violentemente. “Ti ho detto che vivo giorno dopo giorno” ripete, fermandosi davanti alla portafinestra del suo rifugio e aspettando che Thor la apra, per balzare all'interno e tirare un sospiro di sollievo quando la chiude dietro di loro, lasciando che il calore della casa riscaldi le loro ossa. “A volte dodici mesi sono veramente troppi a cui pensare. Quindi. Il mio obiettivo è vivere da,” lancia un'occhiata verso un vecchio orologio in cucina, iniziando a camminare per andare verso il salotto, “dai prossimi cinque minuti in poi, giorno per giorno.” Prende il lenzuolo nel quale qualche giorno prima si erano avvolti e se lo poggia sulle spalle, sedendosi sul divano.  
  
Thor lo segue e assottiglia lo sguardo, per poi sedersi accanto a lui e ritrovarsi coperto dal suo stesso lenzuolo, nonostante non ne abbia un gran bisogno. “Non ho freddo” dice, sentendo come la testa di Bruce si poggi sulla sua spalla. Ed è gelido. E i suoi capelli hanno dei fiocchi di neve incastrati, che si sciolgono lentamente.  
  
“Perché in Australia vi addestrano a sopportare il freddo?” chiede sarcasticamente Bruce.  
  
“A dire la verità, sì.”  
  
Il ragazzo alza la testa per poterlo guardare e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non c'è neve in Australia, Thor.” Alza un lato delle labbra e sembra star per ridere, mentre si sistema più vicino a lui. Thor sospira. Grazie a Odino pensa che stesse scherzando. Deve stare più attento. “Non ho dimenticato che non mi hai detto i tuoi obiettivi, comunque.” Tira su il lenzuolo perché gli copra per bene le spalle e sembra essere ancora infreddolito, motivo per cui Thor alza il braccio perché Bruce ritrovi il posto che hanno scoperto può essere definito come solo suo accanto a lui. Non ricorda quando è successo che Bruce ha iniziato a non badare al loro tocco. Non sa nemmeno quando ha smesso di farlo lui. Sa che a un certo punto della loro amicizia, dopo che Bruce gli ha sfoltito la barba, a volte si battevano un cinque che agli altri sembrava non comune, che si scambiavano pacche amichevoli sulla schiena e che a un certo punto hanno diviso un letto, abbastanza naturalmente. Nessuno dei due sembra essersi reso conto della progressione di questi eventi. Ed entrambi sembrano coincidere perfettamente, nel momento in cui si siedono in questo modo, quando sono soli, alla ricerca di alieni che Bruce non sa di avere accanto. Sa che c’è un angolo del suo corpo in cui si può accomodare solamente Bruce Banner e che se lo facesse qualcun altro, chiunque altro, gli sembrerebbe sbagliato. È quello il posto in cui adesso si è inserito l’amico.  
  
“Il mio unico obiettivo un anno fa era riuscire a tornare a casa” sospira, mentre Bruce rabbrividisce e prende un respiro profondo. È ancora in fase ghiacciolo, nonostante le sue orecchie abbiano iniziato a bruciare così tanto da diventare rosse, poggiate sulla clavicola di Thor. “Passando il tempo su questa terra, però, devo ammettere di aver maturato un desiderio di aiutare le persone che qui vivono. Il mio lavoro al cantiere, costruire abitazioni -non ho mai fatto nulla di simile in Australia e sono felice che degli edifici siano stati creati anche grazie a me, che normalmente preferisco distruggere le cose, ma... Voglio essere attivamente pronto ad aiutare persone che soffrono e, parlandone con Darcy, ho scoperto un'indole per le discipline mediche che non sapevo di avere.”  
  
Bruce sorride e alza la testa. “Vuoi diventare medico?”  
  
“Voglio -no, non so. Ma sto pensando in iscrivermi in un corso d'infermeria. Per il momento.” Si schiarisce la gola e si porta le dita vicino alla gola, forse per mascherare il suo primo momento di imbarazzo nella sua intera e lunga vita. Sente la mano di Bruce poggiarsi sul suo petto e abbassa la testa per guardare i suoi occhi che sembrano brillare e il suo sorriso, e deve distogliere lo sguardo il più velocemente possibile, accarezzandosi dietro il collo.  
  
“È un bell'obiettivo” dice Bruce, scuotendo la testa. “Dovevo aspettarmelo. Ora mi sento decisamente una brutta persona.”  
  
“Tu non hai realmente esposto i tuoi obiettivi, quindi...”  
  
Bruce poggia la fronte sulla spalla di Thor e scuote la testa. “Se hai qualche problema con lo studio, io e Tony possiamo aiutarti” mormora e tira di nuovo in su la testa. Le dita iniziano a tamburellare leggermente contro il petto di Thor. Sembra dover incanalare dell’energia nervosa.  
  
“Non vorrei abusare della tua pazienza.”  
  
“Potremmo studiare mentre tutti pensano che stiamo cercando alieni. Alieni che comunque non troveremmo.”  
  
“O potremmo continuare fare gare di forza insieme e non pensare al mio futuro non sicuro su questa terra” gli risponde, sorridendo. “Potrei non diventare un infermiere, come potrei non diventare null'altro se non quello che già sono.”  
  
“Lo dici come se essere Thor, Donald Blake, non sia una delle cose più incredibili da essere.” Il ragazzo scuote la testa e sembra sincero come forse nessuno lo è mai stato con Thor. Sembra fiero di lui, come lui vorrebbe tornare ad essere.  
  
E quindi sorride, gli poggia la mano sulla guancia con lentezza, perché sappia cosa sta succedendo, e gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte, lasciando Bruce a sbattere le palpebre velocemente, e chiudere la mano, contro il suo petto. È una reazione che si è aspettato, ammette, perché per quanto il loro rapporto sia diventato più fisico di quello che ha maturato con gli altri del loro gruppo, lasciare un bacio non è mai stato qualcosa che nessuno dei due ha mai pensato di fare. Crede. Forse un limite che nessuno dei due voleva superare, eppure muove il pollice contro la guancia e poggia la fronte sulla fronte di Bruce, che forse ha ancora un po' di freddo, e che come unico alleato contro le sue tremanti ha un lenzuolo, e forse anche un amico.  
  
Quello che non si aspettava, da questo momento, è che Bruce allunghi il collo abbastanza da far coincidere le loro labbra insieme, per poi ritirarsi lentamente e chiudere gli occhi. E grazie a Odino Thor non è mai stato un uomo dai troppi pensieri, ma si è sempre lasciato trasportare da quello che il suo istinto e il suo corpo gli dice di fare e quindi piega la testa quel tanto che basta per riprendere le labbra di Bruce delicatamente nelle sue, e abbassa le dita, dalla guancia alla mascella, per alzarla lentamente.  
  
Ha le labbra screpolate, Bruce, forse a causa del freddo, o forse perché non ha bevuto molto poco negli ultimi giorni. I suoi movimenti sono delicati e ogni tanto sembra doversi tirare indietro, per prendere respiro o per ridacchiare, quando la mano libera di Thor, prima impegnata a tenerlo in equilibrio si muove verso il suo braccio. Thor non può fare altro se non spingersi in avanti e ricercare il contatto delle loro labbra, incantato da qualche magia che Bruce gli ha lanciato addosso. Quando sente che le sue labbra sono occupate in questa risata che gli riempie il cuore di un calore provato forse tempo prima e che non pensava di poter più provare, Thor inclina la testa abbastanza da poter baciare la sua mascella, cosa che fa ridere ancora di più Bruce, contagiando presto anche Thor, e, inspiegabilmente, entrambi si ritrovano a terra, con le lenzuola addosso e ridendo, mentre Bruce scivola di fianco a lui e chiude gli occhi, per sospirare con un sollievo che non può venire se non dopo tanto dolore.  
  
Le dita di Thor si infilano trai capelli di Bruce, umidi a causa dei fiocchi di neve che erano incastrati tra quelli, e gli bacia ancora una volta la fronte, mentre lui struscia il naso sulla sua base del collo.  
  
Il bacio però viene ripreso nello stesso momento in cui i loro occhi si incontrano. Lento, placido, condiviso. Le mani di Bruce scivolano prima sul suo petto, poi verso le sue guance e poi di nuovo verso il basso e l'unica cosa di cui Thor si preoccupa veramente è tenerlo stretto, non lasciarlo andare via, finché non si addormentano, ognuno nell'angolo del corpo dell'altro che forse era lì, già pronto ad aspettarli prima ancora che si conoscessero, o che forse hanno creato loro, lentamente e naturalmente.  
  
È la prima volta che Thor lo vede dormire in giorni interi. Affonda il naso trai capelli di Bruce, gli lascia un bacio accanto all’orecchio e sussurra: “Grazie.” E Bruce si trova meglio nel suo angolo di corpo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Thor apre gli occhi, una ragazza dai capelli mori li sta osservando in silenzio, con le mani sui fianchi e un sospiro. “Potevate lasciare un avvertimento sulla porta” mormora, alzando le mani e girandosi, mentre Bruce nasconde il viso nell'incavo del collo di Thor.  
  
Per quanto non sia stata la presentazione più elegante che abbia mai avuto, è così che Thor, figlio di Odino, incontra per la prima volta Jennifer di Walters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
